Comet Vs the Forces of Evil - DISCONTINUED
by TheStargazer23
Summary: Read the reboot: Comet and the Forces of Evil. Seriously, don't read this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Comet Comes To Earth**

 **Marcia's P.O.V.**

"Marcia Diaz to the principal's office," the announcements announced. "Marcia Diaz to the principal's office."

I slid out of my chair. I knew I had done nothing wrong. I was a good kid. But the chance to show my peers that I could actually do something bad (even though I didn't) was too good to pass up. "Look at that," I said as I stood up. "I'm being called to the principal's office. Looks like I'm not the safe kid everyone thought I was."

I quickly ran up to Mr. Skullnick's desk. "Do I need a hall pass?"

"JUST GET OUT!" Mr. Skullnick shouted.

I cringed and ran out of the room.

I walked into Principal's Skeeves office. She was sitting behind her desk, looking at something beside me with a confused expression. "You… uh… wanted to see me, Principal Skeeves?" I asked.

She blinked a couple times. She shook her head and looked at me. "Oh, hello Marcia," she said, getting up from her desk. "I'm glad you could make it. I would like to introduce you to our new exchange student, Comet Butterfly."

She gestured to someone standing at the light switch. He was a blond boy about my age. His bright blue eyes were focused on the light switch. He was tall and his cheeks were adorned with stars. He wore a white button down tee shirt, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He wore a light sea green sweater vest decorated with a light pink octopus over the button down. Blue and purple striped suspenders hung from navy blue jeans and were tucked into maroon high tops decorated with a monster face and a horn. He also wore a red beanie with devil horns coming out the side and blue, purple and brown beaded bracelets on both his arms, and blue and purple striped socks.

He was also grasping something in his hand. It looked like a magic wand, if that was possible. It was light blue colored and looked like a ball on a stick, but prettier. It had a purple butterfly on the stick under the ball and on the bottom of the stick was a purple crystal heart. A golden star sat on the ball surrounded by a midnight blue background and the background was circled with a golden ring. Wings sprouted from both sides of the wand looking thing. And on the top of the ball sat a golden crown.

"Um…" I could stop staring at the boy. "Alright."

Comet Butterfly started to flick the light switch on and off.

"I need a responsible student to show him around the school," Principal Skeeves said. "And who better than you, our safe kid!" She grasped my shoulder and squeezed it.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "I-I'm not the safe kid! I'm a misunderstood bad girl. A misunderstood bad girl who everyone thinks is the safe kid. But a misunderstood bad girl none the less!"

"You're adorable!" Principal Skeeves squealed as she pinched my cheek. "Now go show him around." She walked over to her desk and picked up a large treasure chest. "Momma's gonna get all fifty-two flavors."

I watched Principal Skeeves leave the room as the lights continued to flick on and off. I was left in the room with the stranger. He stopped messing with the lights and looked over at me. "So are you gonna show me around, safe kid?" he asked.

"I have a name!" I said.

We stared at each other for a second. I waited for him to say something. "What is it, then?" Comet asked.

"Marcia Diaz," I said. "Now come on."

"Okay, safe kid. Lead the way."

I sighed in frustration as he insisted on calling me safe kid. But I decided to ignore him and said, "Just… follow me."

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid!" Comet said, smiling at me.

"What!" I exclaimed. "I'm not the safe kid!"

And then I saw it. "Watch out," I said, "loose tile." I pulled Comet around the tile. "I don't get why everyone thinks I'm so safe! Careful!" I slammed an open locker close. "You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time and then you're labeled for life! Watch out. Broken glass." I grabbed Comet's shoulders and drove him around the broken bottle laying on the ground so he wouldn't step on it. "Honestly, I love action and would welcome a little danger in my life!" I punched the palm of my hand.

Comet smiled at me and pulled out his wand thing. And I found out that I was right: it was a wand. He turned a butterfly into a monster. I screamed and hid behind him. The butterfly monster flew around a bit before grabbing a student and flying off with her. "What the heck was that!?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted a little _danger_ ," Comet said, smirking at me as I came out from behind him.

I stared at him. He was insane! He had a magic wand! He made a monster out of a butterfly! "Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"I'm a magic prince from another dimension!" he exclaimed, twirling around and casting a rainbow over his head. He stood there with a smile on his face as the rainbow above him caught on fire. He seemed to ignore the flames.

"Well," I clapped my hands together, "that's the end of our tour! I'm going home now!" I turned and started to walk away.

"Bye new friend!" Comet called from behind me as I walked away. "Bye! See you later!"

I put my hood over my head and started to walk faster. I could hear the sirens of fire trucks come closer to the school. I decided to ignore it and started to run.

I arrived home late because Fiona needed help with flirting with some guy. Neither Alana nor I wanted to be there, but Fiona was relentless. Her whole plan totally failed anyway so half of my afternoon was wasted.

My hood was still pulled over my head as I walked home. My stomach growled as I walked on the sidewalk to my house. I really needed some nachos.

I opened up the front door to my house and immediately regretted it. My eyes landed on the figure sitting on my couch talking to my parents. "Oh, Marcia!" my father shouted when I walked inside. "Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!"

Comet smiled and leapt off the couch and ran towards me. He grabbed my arm tight. "I didn't know that these were _your_ parents! I just thought everyone on earth had the last name Diaz!"

I laughed nervously.

"Won't it be nice to have Comet's upbeat personality around the house?" my dad asked.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, we could've gotten that from a litter of puppies."

"Shut up!" Comet shouted, pushing me slightly. "I love puppies!" He pulled out his magic wand and in a bright light a giant litter of puppies appeared on the floor.

My parents awed in union. That was, until, the puppies started shooting lasers out of their eyes. They slowly destroyed everything in the living room. I glared angrily at Comet and he gave me a nervous smile as he picked up one of the puppies and held it tight.

"Well," my mom said, picking up one of the puppies, "they are really cute." And then it shot her in the eye. "Ah! My eye!" She smiled and laughed nervously so she wouldn't hurt Comet's feeling.

"Ah, Marcia, why don't you show Comet to his new room," my dad suggested.

"Race you up there, safe kid!" Comet exclaimed, racing up the stairs.

I sighed in annoyance. "Where's his things?" I asked my parents.

My mom pointed at a large chest sitting by the couch. I grabbed the large chest and started to drag it up the stairs.

"You're really slow, safe kid," Comet said from the top of the stairs.

"You're the one who packed too much," I said, grunting as I dragged the chest up the stairs.

"I'm a prince," Comet said. "I need to pack a lot of things."

I rolled my eyes and dragged the chest to the top of the stairs. "Follow me," I said. I picked up the chest again.

I dragged it the chest across the hall and Comet followed close behind. I walked to Comet's new room and opened the door. Comet walked into his new room before me. "Welcome to your new room," I said. Comet was looking around.

I dropped the chest and it landed on the foot. I cringed and let out a wince of pain.

"Hmm," Comet hummed. "I can work with this." He whipped out his wand. "Awesome glitter bomb expand!" he shouted.

There was another bright light and when I opened my eyes, I gasped. The room had transformed into a castle type tower. It was amazing. "Ah," Comet sighed, jumping on the bed. "Much better."

"I wish I had a room like this," I said.

Comet jumped of his bed and grabbed my shoulders. "You do?" He started to run out of the room.

"Wait!" I called, chasing after him.

Comet swung open the door to my boring bedroom. "Mystic room suck transform!" he shouted.

A black hole opened on my bedroom floor and started sucking all my furniture down the hole. We screamed and one of the puppies was sucked into the back hole. I quickly grabbed the door knob and slammed the door closed.

I rested my back against the door, trying to calm down. "Suck!" I shouted. "Suck! Why was the suck in that spell!?"

"I don't know!" Comet said, stamping his foot. "It just came out that way!" He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

I slid down to the ground and buried my head in my hands. I wanted to cry I was so overwhelmed.

"Uh…" I heard Comet say. "How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?"

I heard a little 'ding' from above me. I looked up and saw a sun hanging above my head. I looked over at Comet who smiled at me nervously. Was he… sorry? I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and I would've stood up, but the sun turned to a raincloud and started raining on my head.

I gasped as the cold rain hit my head and stood up. Rage engulfed my whole body. "That is it!" I shouted angrily. "If you are moving in, I am moving out!"

I went for the nearest exit: the second floor window. I had just planned on hopping out onto the roof and climbing down to the ground (told you I wasn't the safe kid) but I… I just slipped. I fell into the cacti on my front lawn.

"Are you okay!?" Comet shouted from the window.

I wasn't okay. Every part of my body hurt. "I'm fine!" I shouted angrily. "The cacti broke my fall!"

"Do you need any help!?"

I stood up. "I said I'm fine!" I screamed. "Now leave me alone!" I stormed off with Comet still staring at me from the window. I didn't care where I would go as long as I could be away from him.

I didn't know how exactly I ended up in front of a gas station store begging people to get me refills and more candy to sustain me.

My medium length brown hair had fallen out of its ponytail and had started to stick to my skin it had gotten so wet. My red hoodie was unzipped and completely soaked.

My stomach growled. I needed food. But just then a twenty something year old guy walked up to the store. "Can you get me a refill?!" I shouted at him, sounding a bit crazier than I had hoped to. He just gave me a weird look and ran into the store.

"They won't let me in because I'm too _soggy_ ," I said to myself.

A woman whom I 'talked' to earlier came out of the store. "Did you get my refill?" I asked her.

"Don't look at her," the woman said, covering her son's eyes and walking quickly to her car.

"If you go to my house bring back toilet paper!" I shouted to no one particular.

I sighed and turned around to sit on the ground in defeat. But as I turned I saw him. Comet stood next to me waiting for me to notice him. I screamed and got into a clumsy fighting position. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He pulled out his wand. The second I saw it I held up my arms in defense. But then, the rain stopped. I lowered my arms and gave him a confused look.

"I didn't have a choice about coming here to Earth," he said, staring down at his shuffling feet. "And you didn't have a choice about having to deal with me. If you want me to leave, I'll find another family to live with."

I frowned. He looked so sad. I couldn't let him just leave. And then I noticed something behind him. What I saw was weird. A small bird looking thing and a bunch of hybrid monsters stood behind Comet, looking ready to attack. "Uh… Comet?" I stuttered, pointing to the army behind him.

Comet gave me a confused look and spun around. "Luda, what are _you_ doing here?" He _knew_ the weird bird thing?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luda asked.

"Yes," Comet nodded. "That's why I asked."

"Well, Buff Frog," Luda started. "Wait! I don't have to tell you anything! Monsters, attack!"

The monsters screamed and started running towards Comet. I jumped in front of him and punched and kicked and karate chopped the monsters who tried to hit him.

"Wait," Comet said, grabbing my arm. "You can fight?"

I smirked at him. "It's called," I karate chopped another monster, "karate."

Together, we fought against the monsters. Comet was casting insane spells every second and my green belt in karate finally came to use. We surprisingly made a good team.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" Comet shouted, raising his wand high in the air. There was a bright light and narwhals started to fall out of the sky. The narwhals crushed Luda's monsters and they all lay in the parking lot, defeated. They were bruised and cut and scared and Luda was obviously upset.

Luda pulled out a pair of scissors and… well… she cut open a magical portal. "Come on, morons," she said to her monsters. "Through the portal." All of Luda's monsters stood up and limped through the portal. "You even retreat like losers!"

"I'm freaking out!" one of the monsters said as she walked through the portal.

When all the monsters had walked through the portal, Luda herself stepped in. But before the portal closed she stuck her head through to get some final words. "I'll get you Comet Butterfllkdlkj." The portal closed around her neck and she choked. She pulled her head through the portal, only leaving behind her hair bow.

"That was awesome!" I gushed once we were safe. "I was awesome!" I turned to Comet. "You were awesome!"

Comet laughed a bit. But his laugh sounded sad. "I guess we were." We stood in awkward silence. "I guess I'll go pack my bags." He started to walk towards the street.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder. He didn't look at me and just stared at the ground. "I don't want you to go," I said. "I want you to stay with us."

Comet turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Hugs!" he exclaimed. He pulled me into a tight hug. I stood awkwardly in his embrace for a couple of seconds before hugging back.

We let go of each other and started walking home.

"Are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?" I asked, kicking and punching the air.

"Yeah, probably," Comet said nonchalantly, twirling his wand in his hands.

"Alright!" I exclaimed happily. "Sounds so dangerous!"

Comet almost stepped out onto the street to cross the road, but I grabbed his arm. "Let's cross at the crosswalk," I said.

"Alright, Wild Girl."


	2. Party with a Pony

***Leans in from the corner of the screen***

 ***Jump cut***

 **Hi.**

 **So, my name is [Echo]**

 ***[ ]***

 **Nice to meet you.**

 **And this is my first proper introduction I guess.**

 **Woo! *sets off party popper***

 ***Jump cut***

 ***Awkward four seconds of silence.***

 **Anyway... I totally forgot to introduce myself in the first chapter so I'm doing it now!**

 **Some of you might know me from Tumblr.**

 **My Tumblr is a-random-starco-blog.**

 **Also if you get the reference I made when I started introducing myself, I love you.**

 **So about the story...**

 **I'm going to be retelling the episodes of SVTFOE, but genderbent style.**

 **It is also going to have _A LOT_ more Starco than the actual show.**

 **Or I guess Comet X Marcia.**

 **Why? Because I am trash.**

 **Also I don't have an official ship name for Comet and Marcia yet because I am not good at coming up with ship names.**

 **But as you will see in this chapter, there will be a lot of Genderbent Starco-y goodness.**

 **In between every 30 minute episode, there will be a one-shot type chapter kind of like a mini episode.**

 **Also, once I'm done writing genderbent versions of all the episodes, I won't be going away until season two.**

 **I will be posting the same kind of one-shot mini episode chapters. It just might take me a little longer to write these.**

 **I don't know how long I'll be able to post, so just hang in there.**

 **Thank you guys for reading all of this.**

 **Now, for the chapter.**

* * *

 **Party With a Pony**

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

"Okay, Comet. Feast your eyes on _THIS_!" Marcia held up the plate of nachos.

"Marcia's super awesome nachos!" I sang, coming up with the jingle on the spot. I took one of the nachos on the plate. "Yeah, triangle food." I was about to eat the nacho, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was eleven at night. Humans didn't come to each other's houses at eleven.

Marcia and I had been up the entire weekend watching Earth movies and TV shows that she wanted to show me. I especially liked the show about the alien who traveled through time and space in a bigger on the inside box. We had been eating junk food and nachos all weekend. It was awesome. But we hadn't been interrupted before.

"I'll go get that," Marcia said. I watched from the kitchen as she opened the door and walked into the night. A couple seconds later I heard her scream and the plate of nachos clatter on the ground.

"Marcia?" I asked, walking towards the door.

I didn't see Marcia, she had disappeared. But a silhouette stood against the darkness. I narrowed my eyes and walked closer towards the silhouette. I gasped when I saw who it was. "Flying Prince Pony Head?" I asked, walking outside and over Marcia's collapsed body.

"What up, Com?" Pony Head asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, dude!" I tried to give him a fist bump and then I remembered. "Oh. Right."

"How do you keep forgetting that I'm just a head?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway! We're going out tonight!" Pony Head announced. "Are you ready to make some _bad choices_?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed. "Let me just wake up Marcia."

"Oh, wait, that's not a dead person?" Pony Head asked.

"Not dead," Marcia groaned from the ground, still kind of knocked out.

I picked her up from the ground, but gravity pulled her body down to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her up. "Pony Head," I said, "meet my best friend Marcia Diaz."

"Wait, you're best friend?" he asked, confused.

"Oh Earth," I said. "You're my best friend on Mewni."

Pony Head narrowed his eyes at Marcia. He breathed heavily on Marcia's face, waking her up. When Marcia saw Pony Head, she grabbed into my arm.

"I hate your face and you're ugly," Pony Head said.

Marcia looked offended.

Pony Head snorted a laugh. "Just kidding. That's a joke."

I laughed a bit at Pony Head's normal jokes.

"Comet?" Marcia asked. I looked down at her. "Can you let me go?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said awkwardly, letting her stand up.

"Let's go," Pony Head said. "It's time to party!"

"Yeah!" I cheered, grabbing onto Marcia's arm. "Come on, safe kid, it's time to party!"

"P-party?" Marcia asked. "With him?"

"Marcia, please," I begged with wide puppy like eyes.

Marcia sighed and looked around nervously. She made quick eye contact with Pony Head who smirked at her and she cringed a bit. " _Please_ ," I begged again.

She gave me a sad look and sighed. "Alright. I mean how bad could it be?"

"Awesome!" Pony Head exclaimed. "Let's get out of here." He quickly coughed up a pair of dimensional scissors.

I gaped at him. "You have dimensional scissors!?" I shouted. "Since when? How?!"

"I stole them from my parents a couple weeks ago," Pony Head scoffed.

"Dude, lucky!" I smiled.

Pony Head opened up a portal.

"Where are we going?" Marcia asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just know we're going to another dimension."

"Wait, we're going to another dimension?" Marcia asked, shocked.

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Pony Head asked. "Because I would really like to get going."

I grabbed Marcia's hands. "Come on!"

I pulled her through the dimensional portal with me.

We were falling through the sky. Marcia was falling in front of me, screaming. Her hair was whipping and whirling around her face. I laughed and grabbed her hand. She swung the arm I wasn't holding around my neck. She pulled her second arm from out of my grasp and wrapped around my neck as well. She didn't stop screaming.

My eyes widened as she dug her fingers into my shoulders. I had no idea what she was doing. I knew she was scared so I wrapped my arms tightly around her and squeezed her tight. I would keep her safe, I knew that.

I saw Pony Head smirk at me. I knew what he was thinking. He thought there was something romantic going on that he hadn't heard about. There wasn't. I glared at him in response.

I crashed onto the ground. Marcia landed on top of me with an oof. "Marcia, get off of me," I grunted.

"I was about to," she said, sitting up.

I sat up as well and made immediate eye contact with my new best friend. She stared back at me awkwardly. The longer I refused to break eye contact, the more Marcia blushed. And the more I blushed. It was so awkward.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna keep staring at each other or are we gonna go party?" Pony Head asked, pulling my attention away from Marcia.

She didn't say a thing. "Uh-uh yeah," I stuttered, standing up. "Let's go party!"

I helped Marcia off of the ground. She brushed off her capris and her red hoodie. She attempted to pull her hair up in a ponytail, but she stopped and let her hair fall around her shoulders. "And my ponytail holder is gone." She let out an annoyed sigh. "Anyway, where are we?" she asked.

"The Bounce Lounge," I said. The Bounce Lounge was a grungy looking club that floated above a pit of spikes. Everyone hung out there. Pony Head and I would sneak out of our castles and meet here. We'd stay up all night partying and having fun.

"The Bounce Lounge," Marcia repeated. "Alright."

I smiled at her and looked around the lounge. I noticed a rickety looking photo booth. "Hey look at that!" I shouted, pointing at the photo booth. "Let's go take some pictures!"

"You sure Com?" Pony Head asked.

I gave him the most serious look I could give him. "Yes." I grabbed his mane and pulled him and Marcia towards the photo booth. I shoved them both in the photo booth and followed them in.

I put my arms around my two uncooperative friends and waited for out pictures to be taken. The four pictures were taken so fast I didn't know what had happened. "I don't think those pictures are going to come out well, Com," Pony Head said.

"I'm not going to worry about it," I said. "Now pictures of just you two!"

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because I want pictures of my two favorite people," I told them.

"Alright dude, that's kind of cheesy," Pony Head said. "But whatever."

"Are you up for it Marci?" I asked Marcia.

"Yeah, okay," she nodded.

I stepped out of the photo booth. After about ten seconds of waiting, I got bored and wondered off.

People crowded around the dance floor and I tried not to get run over. I waited at the edge of the crowd for Marcia and Pony Head. I hoped that they would get along. They were my best friends. I desperately wanted them to become best friends as well. It would be like a giant best friend party.

Pony Head came out of the photo booth first. "Come on, it's time to actually do some partying."

"Where's Marcia?" I asked.

Pony Head frowned. "Don't worry; your girlfriend will be here soon." He headed for the dance floor.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" I shouted, chasing after him.

Pony Head was already dancing with this girl who seemed a little uncomfortable. Pony Head gave me a look like, 'Don't interfere.' He knew what he was doing. He was two years older than me after all.

I glanced over at the photo booth and saw Marcia looking around, trying to find me. I pushed through the crowd to get to her. "Comet!" she exclaimed. "I have to talk to you!"

I didn't listen to her and grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the dance floor. We spun around the room. "Comet, can you please listen to me—!" Her words turned into a scream as I accidently lost hold of her hands.

"Marcia!" I shouted, chasing after her.

She was hanging off the edge of the Bounce Lounge's floor above the spike pit. "Don't worry!" I called to her. "I've got you!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the floor.

"Pony Head just shoved me off the edge!" Marcia shouted.

Pony Head was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he can get a little wild," I told her. "Don't worry about him."

"He also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth!" Marcia exclaimed.

"Oh, uh," I laughed. "He's a little possessive." Pony Head could get very jealous. It wasn't exactly his best trait.

Marcia was still shaking from almost dying. I decided to make it up to her. "Come on," I said, grabbing her arm.

I dragged her along as I tried to find Pony Head. He was dancing with a girl. A different girl than the one before. "Pony Head!" I shouted at him.

He stopped dancing, rolled his eyes and floated over to me. "Yeah Com?"

"Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade!" I said. I knew Marcia would like it there. She liked video games. At home, she had two game boxes one called a "Wii" and another called an "Xbox." She was a nerd.

"But I'm too busy having fun!" Pony Head exclaimed. He suddenly stopped, stared off into the distance for a second, and opened up a portal. "You know, she might actually like the arcade better." He sounded worried, but I didn't think much of it.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I said.

"You want me to go to _another_ dimension?" Marcia asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry! It'll be fun, I promise."

She gave me a concerned look and I lightly shoved her through the portal. "Come on Pony Head!" I shouted back to him as I stepped through the portal.

Marcia's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the Amethyst Arcade. "So many video games," she squealed happily. "Oh, this is so cool."

I grabbed onto her shoulders. "Didn't I tell you that you would like it here?"

She smiled at me. "Okay, maybe you were right."

"It's too bad this place is full of squares," Pony Head scoffed.

I shrugged. "They're not _too_ bad."

The squares in the arcade just went, "Meeh."

"A little weird," Marcia commented.

"Hey guys look," I said, pulling their attention to one of the games. "Lance Lance Revolution. You guys should go and play!"

They took beating each other in L.L.R. very seriously. "Jeez, look at you guys go," I said as I watched them play. "You guys are going to want water when you're done. Aren't you?" They didn't pay attention to me. "I'll go get you guys some water."

I walked away from my two best friends and stood in line for the concession stand. The square who was standing in front of me was taking the _longest_ time to order, but I didn't mind.

I stood in line for a couple minutes before Pony Head come up to me. "Hey Comet, I'm bored." He looked around. "I know this other club. Let's get out of here."

"Okay, sounds cool," I said. "Let me go grab Marcia."

"Oh, uh, haha, you don't need to," Pony Head said. "She went ahead to… uh… save a spot in the mosh pit. That's what happened."

"Oh, classic Marcia," I said, laughing a bit as I thought of her. "Always putting friends first."

"Haha, yeah, classic Marcia," Pony Head agreed.

"Let's go," I said. "I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Okay." Pony Head nodded. He opened up a portal and walked through it together.

We were crowd surfing. Pony Head and I rode the crowds in the club of which I did not know the name of. "This is so much fun!" I shouted at Pony Head.

"I know!"

"But I don't see Marcia anywhere!" I said.

"Don't worry about her," Pony Head said. "I'm way more fun than her."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Where's Marcia?"

Pony Head laughed nervously. "Funny story actually."

"What did you do?!"

"I might have left her in the other dimension."

"What?" I sat straight up and fell onto the floor.

"Comet, dude." Pony Head floated down to the floor. "Are you okay?"

I stood up. "How could you do that to her!" I shouted loudly, anger coursing through me. "She's my best friend! I can't believe you!"

"Best friend?" Pony Head asked. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"I can have two best friends!" I shouted at him. "Unless one of my best friends is a friend ditching liar."

"That Earth girl means _that_ much to you."

"She's the best girl I've ever known."

Pony Head sighed. "Alright."

The portal closed behind us. "Where's Marcia?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find out," Pony Head said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I scoffed.

I started running through the arcade, shouting for Marcia. I finally spotted her on the other side of the open arcade tied to a chair and surrounded by three beefy robots in suits and masks. "Marcia," I gasped quietly. I couldn't believe that I actually let her get kind of kidnapped. I wondered what they had done to her, because they probably did something.

I raised my wand high in the air. "Super dagger—"

I was interrupted. "Wait! Comet!" Pony Head exclaimed, floating in front of me. "It's too dangerous!"

"I have to have to save her somehow!" I shouted.

Pony Head sighed. "Hold out your hand," he ordered. I held out my hand and he coughed his dimensional into my hands.

"Your dimensional scissors?" I gasped.

"I won't need them where I'm going," Pony Head muttered. He started heading towards Marcia and the robot guards.

I watched from behind as Pony Head called the guards over and had them start chasing him. As soon as the guards were distracted, running after Pony Head, I sprinted towards Marcia who was struggling to get out of the ropes which tied her to the chair.

"Shiny emerald snake strike!" I shouted, blasting the ropes with my wand.

Marcia still sat on the chair, but now wrapped up with snakes. "I had my arm free," she told me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the clutches of the snakes. "Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, thank god. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I can't breathe, Comet," Marcia coughed.

"Oh right." I let her go. "Now come on, we have to go help Pony Head." Marcia nodded in agreement and we ran to Pony Head's assistance.

We ran around the arcade, looking for Pony Head and the guards but they were nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Marcia asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But we have to find him!"

We started to run again. Pony Head was exploding things with his unicorn horn. We finally saw him running (run floating?) away from the guards shouting something like, "I feel so alive!" Then he collided with the wall. He collapsed on the floor, bruised and cut and pretty much knocked out.

Marcia and I ran towards him and stood together in our fighting stances. Pony Head was still recovering from his crash. "Don't worry Pony Head," Marcia said, "we've got your back. Well, the back of your head."

Pony Head smiled, pulled himself up, and stood with us, ready to fight.

The guards surged towards us. I readied my wand, Pony Head readied his magical unicorn horn, and Marcia held her fighting stance strong. We braced to fight but before we could, the fight was interrupted by a woman's voice. "Time to give it up, sweetie," the voice said.

From behind the guards emerged Queen Pony Head. We all dropped our fighting stances and stared up at the Queen. Marcia gaped at her as Queen Pony Head stared down at us, obviously mad.

"Oh, hi mom," Pony Head muttered, looking away from her.

"What is she doing here, Pony?" I asked him.

"I have to go now," Pony Head mumbled. "At least I got one last night of fun with my best friend."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Pony Head looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen him make. "I-I'm going to St. Hugo's!"

I gasped in fear and shock and stumbled backwards. "Not Saint Hugo's Reform School for Wayward Princes!"

"It's a reform school, not jail," Queen Pony Head said. "Although, it is admittedly a lot like jail."

"So you came back to save Marcia even though you know you would be forced to go to St Hugo's?" I asked.

"Well, I hate to say it, but she is your other best friend," Pony Head said.

"Stay sill," I ordered, "I am going to give you a hug."

"What! No!" Pony Head protested.

It was too late, I hugged him. I also grabbed Marcia and pulled her into the hug as well.

"It's time to go sweetie," Queen Pony Head said.

The guards put a muzzle over Pony Head's mouth. "Hey, Pony Head," Marcia said, grabbing his attention. "Good luck in prince jail."

"Thanks Marcia," Pony Head said.

"It's time to go, Pony," one of the robot guards said.

"Bye Pony!" I shouted at him.

Just as the portal opened and he was about to leave, Pony Head turned to me and said, "Don't worry, Comet, I'll be back soon. No jail can hold me for long!" Then he was pulled though the portal.

Queen Pony Head muttered something about "darn stupid kids," and floated through the portal as well and it closed behind her.

"Well, it looks like my best friends are best friends," I said happily.

Marcia laughed. "I wouldn't go that far." She suddenly froze. "Wait, we're stuck in another dimension!"

I laughed. "Not exactly." I held up the dimensional scissors.

"Whoa," Marcia said, smiling.

"Now we can go anywhere," I said, wrapping my arm around Marcia's shoulders. "Anywhere in the entire universe." I panned my arm across the sky.

"I know just the place," Marcia said, smiling.

The portal opened and we stepped onto the front lawn. We were greeted by the ruined plate of nachos Marcia had made. "Are you going to make more nachos again?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Marcia nodded. "Just pretend that isn't there."

We walked into the house. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas and we can resume our _Doctor Who_ marathon," I said.

"Sounds good," she said, smiling at me.

I ran upstairs and quickly changed into my pajamas. My pajamas were a blue tee shirt and white pajama pants with crescent moons on them.

I ran back downstairs and joined Marcia in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, waiting for the nachos to come out of the oven. I sat in the chair next to her and rested my head on her shoulder with a sudden wave of exhaustion. "What are you doing, Comet?" Marcia asked.

I yawned and wondered why I had gotten so tired. "I'm tired."

"But my favorite episode of _Doctor Who_ is next," Marcia said. "I want you to see it."

"I'll stay awake for that," I promised.

The oven dinged. "Nachos are finished!" Marcia announced.

I sprung up at the thought of getting to eat more triangle food no matter how tired I was. As Marcia got the nachos out of the oven, I ran to the living room and leapt onto the couch. Marcia soon followed behind and sat down next to me. She placed the nachos between us and unpaused the TV because we had left it on the entire time we were gone.

I reached towards the plate to grab a nacho, but what I grabbed wasn't a nacho. I looked down and saw Marcia's hand in mine. I felt my face turn red as I stared at our hands for a second. I quickly let go of her hand and grabbed a nacho. That wasn't embarrassing at all.

* * *

 **So there was the second chapter.**

 **I told you about the genderbent Starco moments.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **And you guys know that Star and Marco would love Doctor Who. You know it.**

 **The next chapter is not an episode, but one I write completely from my own mind. Let's see how that goes. Ha ha.**

 **But now I must go.**

 **Leave reviews please!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Bye!**

 **\- Echo**

 **(P.S. get Adam McArthur verified on twitter)**


	3. Match Maker

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy.**

 **So a couple things before this chapter starts:**

 **1) I deleted the last chapter. I wrote most of it when I was half asleep and really didn't realize how awful it really was, so I deleted it.**

 **2) I changed Comet's last name to Dragonfly. I've noticed that Dragonfly is usually used for genderbent!Star's last name and I think it sounds better.**

 **3) If you see any fanart of Comet and Marcia _NOT_ on my tumblr, a-random-starco-blog or my DeviantArt, The-Power-Of-Fiction, IT IS NOT MY ART. I also might reblog some genderbent svtfoe art on tumblr, so just make sure it's mine. If it's my art, that's how I picture the genderbent characters. I don't take credit for any genderbent art that I didn't make myself. Or any art in general. Sorry, I just had to get that out there.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I made.**

 **Now, it's time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **Match Maker**

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

"I like red, I like hoodies, so I bought a dozen of them," Marcia explained as we walked to class.

A group of kids passed us. They all waved and said hi to me. I said hi and waved back. "Everyone is so cool here, Marcia!" I said happily.

"You haven't even met the coolest girls yet," Marcia told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marcia said. "They're over there." She pointed over to two girls. One was a short, chubby red-head and the other was a tall, nerdy looking brunette with frizzy hair. "Alana and Fiona."

Fiona, the red head, tapped Alana on the arm. When she caught her friend's attention, she nodded towards a boy walking past them. Fiona held up her hand to him as he passed. There was a face drawn on her hand. She talked to the boy through her hand. The boy just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Was she flirting with him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marcia sighed. "They're usually cooler than that."

"I need to fix Fiona up with someone," I decided.

"No."

Suddenly, Marcia was distracted by something. I could practically see hearts form in her eyes as she saw it. I turned around and saw a boy about our age skateboarding towards us. He had platinum blond hair. A random strand of it was dyed mint blue. His eyes were a dull mint green. Freckles lay across his face. He wore a green and white tee-shirt, blue jeans, high tops, and a golden shell necklace.

Marcia seemed to adore him. "Jack Lee Thomas," she gasped as he skateboarded by. I couldn't help but frown at the sight of my best friend looking like the heart eyes emoji because of some skater boy.

I knew Jack a bit. I knew him enough for him to say hi to me as he skateboarded past. "Hey, Comet Dragonfly!"

"Hey, Jack!" I called back. My voice sounded a bit stale, I couldn't help it. I didn't understand why Marcia seemed totally in love with him.

She seemed to gasp for air as Jack passed. She adored him so much, I could just see from her facial expression. I didn't know why, but I felt a little upset. I had no reason to be. It's not like she had ever looked at me like that.

I put on a forced smile and grabbed her shoulders. "You know, I could set you up," I told her, smirking.

"What?!" she asked loudly, stumbling out of my grasp.

I tossed my wand from hand to hand. "You should let me. I mean, I _am_ almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic." Before I knew what was happening, my wand set off and blasted Marcia's face with magic. It left him with a burnt face and frizzy hair.

"I'm good," she squeaked in a tiny voice.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry," I apologized in a small voice.

"Marcia, look," I said, tapping on her shoulder. She leaned over and looked at the drawing of a dragon I drew on my desk. "It's a dragon."

Marcia leaned over and looked down at my desk. "Cool."

I was going to add to it, but Mr. Skullnick slammed a paper down on my desk. He was a fifty-ish looking fat man with red hair, beady eyes, and tiny glasses. "As you all can see, you all did a terrible job," he said, walking back up to his desk.

"Not me!" I said, smiling down at my paper. I showed Marcia my test. "I got an F for fantastic!"

"You know F means that you failed, right?" Marcia asked.

"What?" I asked, disappointed.

"Do you not have tests on Mewni?" Marcia asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"So… uh, what grade did you get, Marci?"

Marcia held up her test. On it was written a red 'A+' with a smiley face. "An A plus?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's the best grade you can get," Marcia said smiling.

"I want the best grade," I said.

"Then you should maybe studying," Marcia suggested.

"Or I could just ask."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?" I asked. I stood up and started to walk towards Mr. Skullnick's desk.

"Wait no, Comet," Marcia said, grabbing onto the back of navy blue sweater vest. She was lying on her stomach on her desk. She looked terrified like it would be the worst idea for me to go talk to Mr. Skullnick.

"It's okay, Marcia," I said, brushing her off of me.

I walked up to Mr. Skullnick. "Hey, Mr. Skullnick," I said as I walked up to him.

Mr. Skullnick, who was writing on the chalkboard, snapped the chalk and turned around.

"Heyyy Skullzy," I said. "Can I ask you for a tiny favor?"

"What?" he growled.

"Can you turn my 'F' into an 'A'?" I asked.

"You're complaining about a bad grade?" he demanded. "I finally got a girl with a boat, and she left me at the dock!"

"The dock?" I nibbled on my wand, wondering what exactly a dock was.

"The dock isn't the important part!" Mr. Skullnick shouted. "I guess I'm doomed to die alone on dry land knowing that nobody loves me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and got an idea. "I have an idea, Mr. Skullnick! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect girl, and you can give me the perfect grade."

"What?!" He demanded.

I took that as a happy yes. "Girl magnet—"

"Wait no stop!"

"—love storm!"

There was a bright light from my wand as the magic affected Mr. Skullnick. When the light faded, I saw the new Mr. Skullnick and he was a troll. He was actually a hideous troll.

"What did you do, Comet?" Marcia demanded, running up to me.

"I think I turned him into a troll…"

A blonde cheerleader stood up from her desk and shouted, "Comet Dragonfly rules!" The students started cheering.

Mr. Skullnick screamed. "I'm hideous!"

Marcia ran up to me. "I think you should change him back, Comet."

"Right." I laughed nervously. I whipped my wand out. "Lightning change back!" The bright light from my wand swallowed us up and we disappeared from the classroom.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the castle-esque room.

"Your room," Marcia said, sounding a bit annoyed. "We're just back at the house! We're gonna miss all of our classes and I'm gonna fail—"

She was cut off by the screaming of Mr. Skullnick as he started to run around my room.

We managed to tie Mr. Skullnick to a chair in my room. It was difficult, but it worked. Mr. Skullnick had started to sob. He cried so much that the floor of my room became a lake.

"Can you… maybe stop crying… Mr. Skullnick?" I asked.

"Comet, you have to change him back," Marcia said.

"I don't know how!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should call your dad," she suggested. "He'll know how to reverse the spell."

"What?" I asked, staring at her like she was insane. "I can't do that! If my parents find out about this they'll send me too—" I shivered at the thought of the awful, horrible, creepy, awful, creepy, terrible, scary, awful school, "St. Hugo's Reform School for Wayward Princes! It's a horrible, awful, creepy, terrible, scary, awful, creepy, horrible place and whoever goes there is brainwashed and they never come out the same!" I screamed in fear of that place.

"Hey, Comet," Marcia said grabbing my shoulders. "I know you're scared of that satanic boarding school, but we have more important things to focus on. You need to get the information from your dad."

"And how do you suppose I do that, Marcia?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"Dance around the truth," she suggested. "You can never go wrong by dancing around the truth."

"I'm a _great_ dancer!" I exclaimed.

I danced over to my magic mirror that stood on my wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall…" I started, "Call dad."

"Calling Tammy," my mirror announced.

"What!" I shouted, not wanted to talk to my demon ex-girlfriend. "Dad! Not Tammy! How do you even get those two messed up?!"

But it was too late, she appeared on the mirror. She looked so overjoyed to see me. It had been a couple months since I talked to her, but she looked exactly the same. Chin length messy red hair with matching messy bangs, three blood red eyes (one was in the middle of her forehead), devil horns. She was the _one_ person I was not, and would never be happy to see.

"Comet!" she exclaimed happily.

"No. I didn't want to talk to you," I told her.

"Who's that?" Marcia asked from behind me.

I turned and waved my arms to tell her not to ask.

"Is she your girlfriend, Comet?" Tammy asked.

I turned back to the mirror. "N—no," I said, blushing heavily. "Tha—that's Marcia. She's my best friend." Tammy gave me a stern, upset look. "Anyway…" I said, changing the topic, "I'm gonna hang up now."

"But _you_ called _me_!" Tammy shouted.

"I said, 'Call dad', I didn't want to talk to you."

"How did your mirror mess up Tammy and Dad?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "But I'm hanging up."

"No! Comet!" She suddenly turned completely demonic. "DON'T HANG UP!"

I hung up.

I noticed Marcia's completely confused face. "Don't ask. I'll explain later," I told her. "I really have to delete her off my mirror." The mirror started calling my dad. "How did it even mess up Tammy and Dad? It makes no sense."

My father appeared on my mirror. "Oh, Comet! What a great surprise. How are you, Son?"

I laughed nervously. "I'm good. Great, actually. I just have a real quick question for you."

"Yes?" he asked.

"So… there's this magical kid in my school," I started, not knowing exactly where I was going.

"Another one?"

"Sure! Anyway… he—no, she—accidently turned a teacher of mine into a troll. I didn't do that!" I assured him. "I would never do that. I'm responsible and mature and—"

There was a crash and Marcia screamed. "Comet, what is that?" my dad asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. "But I gotta go. Bye!" I shut the curtains around my mirror and flipped around. "What happened!?" I shouted at Marcia.

"He jumped out the window!" she shrieked, waving her arms at the massive hole in my bedroom wall.

"He was tied to a chair!"

"He still managed to jump out the window!"

"We have to go get him!" I yelled.

"I know we do!" Marcia yelled back.

"Why are we still yelling!?" I shouted at her.

"I don't know!" she shouted back.

We both grew quiet and paused for a second. "We should go," I suggested.

"Yeah." Marcia nodded.

We both ran through the house. We burst out to the backyard where we saw a still tied up Mr. Skullnick running for his life. Marcia tackled him to the ground quickly. Sometimes I seriously doubted how strong she actually was. I followed suit, jumping on Marcia to help her keep Mr. Skullnick down. "Wow, good job, Marci," I marveled.

"I told you to stop calling me Marci," Marcia wheezed quietly.

Another mocking voice spoke from in front of us. "Wow, good job, Marci." It was Luda.

"Luda!" I shouted at her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to steal your wand because you're at your most distracted!" Luda exclaimed. I don't think she realized she had blurted out her whole plan. Not like it mattered anyway, she only bugged me to do one thing: steal the wand. She was really a nuisance.

"You're joking, right?" I asked. "I have been _way_ more distracted than this before."

"Well, I don't know," she said. "You look pretty distracted."

"I'm not really."

"Oh….WHAT'S OVER THERE!" she shouted.

I looked behind me. "What? Where?"

"Get him!" Luda ordered.

Luda's army started to scream at us, which only made Marcia and I scream back. We leapt off of Mr. Skullnick and started to run away from the monsters that, no surprise, started to chase us (I also think they trampled Mr. Skullnick…).

I readied my wand. "Dagger crystal heart attack!" I shot up into the sky as a volley of very sharp, dagger like hearts fired out of my wand. They hit a bunch of the monsters, just like I had planned.

I saw Marcia warn the monsters she was taking on about her green belt in karate. They thought it was silly. But they didn't know that Marcia could kick serious butt. And that's exactly what she did.

A crocodile-esque monster snapped its huge jaws at me, but missed. Unfortunately, she hit me with her tail and sent me flying back. I spun around in midair and noticed I was approaching the chicken-like monster. I hit her over the head and she crumpled to the ground.

I dropped onto the ground and spun around. My line of sight settled on a bull looking monster that had poor Marcia in a head lock and was repeatedly punching her in the gut. Rage filled my body. I didn't want to see my best friend getting punched and hurt because of some monster who was trying to get _my_ wand. If she got hurt beyond a couple bruises and scratches, it would be my fault. But I wasn't going to let that happen to her. "Ow! Owww!" I heard Marcia shout as the monster punched her again and again. "Let go of me!"

I had a tight grip on my wand. "Rainbow blast!" I shouted. A rainbow shot out of my wand and hit the monster and sent her flying backwards as Marcia dove aside onto the grass.

I quickly ran over to my best friend and helped her off the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, more worry appearing in my voice than I wanted.

Marcia nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I gave her a tight hug.

"As much as I love getting hugs from you, Comet, we need to fight monsters," Marcia told me.

"Right."

We teamed up to fight the monsters. I blasted them with narwhals; Marcia fought them with her awesome karate skills. As we fought, I happened to turn around and see Mr. Skullnick and that Bull monster woman slowly falling in love. It was so cute! "Awwweee," I cooed. I couldn't help but think it was adorable, I just loved love. Don't judge me. I didn't even take my eyes off the happy couple when I heard a monster coming up behind me. I just turned my wand around and said, "Narwhal blast." Unfortunately, I saw the Bull woman monster thing walk away to join the fight again.

I decided to go talk to Mr. Skullnick and set the two of them up for good. "Hey, Marci, you can handle these monsters on your own for a couple minutes, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, no problem," she said.

"You're the best, Marci!" I ruffled her hair and ran off towards Mr. Skullnick.

Mr. Skullnick was trying to climb a fence. "Hey, Mr. Skullnick."

Mr. Skullnick glared at me. "What do you want?" he growled.

"See that monster over there?" I asked, looking over to the Bull Woman.

"Yeah, so what?" Mr. Skullnick asked.

"She thinks you're attractive," I told him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Really?" Mr. Skullnick asked, climbing off of the fence. "Sh—should I do something?"

"You just wait here," I said.

I walked over to the bull woman. "Hey monster girl."

The monster just replied with babbling I couldn't understand. This would be an interesting conversation.

"See that troll over there?" I asked.

The monster just babbled some more and walked over to Mr. Skullnick. So… no awkward conversation. Thank god.

"Comet!" Marcia shouted.

I turned around and saw Luda's entire army chasing after her. I clutched my wand tightly. I wouldn't let them hurt her. "Hey, guys," I shouted angrily. "Forgetting something?" I held up my wand. That would get them away from Marcia.

"Get the wand!" Luda shrieked.

"Turbo Nuclear Dragonfly Blast!" I bellowed.

Everyone started screaming except for Luda who just went, "Oh, not again!"

A loud explosion came from my wand. When everything cleared up, everyone was covered in soot dragonflies. Well, everyone except for me. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" A smile appeared on my face. That was epic!

Marcia was whimpering. She was one of the people that got caught in the blast, but she didn't look hurt. I ran over to her and wiped some of the soot off her face. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Just covered in soot and dragonflies."

I pulled a couple dragonflies off of her. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get caught in the blast, Marci."

She laughed. "I swear, I'm fine."

"Get up!" I heard Luda shout. "Get up!"

I looked over at her. She was shaking one of her minions: a deer-esque monster with long, flowing locks of hair. The monster was passed out… I think. I walked up to them. "I told you I wasn't distract—hold on, did I kill her… or…?"

"She's not dead," Luda said. "She's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!" She kicked the monster in the head. "Stupid wuss."

She opened up a dimensional portal. "Get in the portal you stupid idiots!" Luda demanded. The monsters pulled themselves up and started heading to the portal.

We watched them go, and that's when I noticed Mr. Skullnick. He had the bull woman monster hanging on his arm happily. I thought they looked adorable together. Marcia looked disgusted at the sight of the couple.

"Mr. Skullnick!" I shouted. They turned around. "So… I hooked you up. Do I get my 'A' now?"

"Honestly kid, I'd give you an A-plus if I was still a teacher," Mr. Skullnick said. "I'm going away with this gorgeous monster here."

"But what about my 'A'?" I asked.

"There's something called studying," Mr. Skullnick said. "You should try it." They disappeared through the portal.

Well, I did that all for nothing.

"Wah-wahhh." Marcia snickered at my misfortune.

I frowned at her. She smiled at me and threw her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I'll make some nachos."

"So, long story short, Mr. Skullnick ran away with a weird bull monster woman to another dimension and now he's gone. I think he's gone forever," I explained, finishing my story.

"Comet Butterfly rules!" a cheerleader (I learned her name, it was Jessica) shouted, leaping up from her desk.

All the students started to cheer for me. They circled around me, pushing Marcia aside to do so. She had been sitting awkwardly in her desk listening to me retell the story of what happened yesterday. But she was shoved aside and ignored because no one knew just how much she actually helped me.

"Wow, Comet, that's awesome, man," someone said. It was Jack Lee Thomas. I knew a way to make Marcia happy. It wasn't going to make me happy, but Marcia deserved it.

"Thanks!" I said, forcing a smile. "But actually…" I pulled Marcia up from her desk and in front of Jack, "…it's Marcia who deserves every bit of the credit. She's great."

"Really?" Jack asked. "That's so cool."

Marcia chuckled nervously. Her face was completely red she was blushing so much. I still didn't get why she liked that guy so much! But, you know, whatever. She can like whoever. I'm not upset about it. Not at all.

The students started cheering for Marcia. I put my hand on her shoulder and we exchanged smiles. Yeah, she was honestly the best.

A dimensional portal opened over Mr. Skullnick's desk. I tightened my grip on Marcia's shoulder. I was ready to push her behind me to protect her just in case anything bad came out of the portal. But instead, Mr. Skullnick crashed onto the desk. All of the students gasped.

"Mr. Skullnick?" Marcia asked.

"She broke up with me!" Mr. Skullnick shouted. "I mean, I think she did. I couldn't understand a darn thing she said!"

"Welcome back to Earth, Skullzers," I said.

"You kids better get ready for the worst, more difficult pop quiz of your lives!" Mr. Skullnick exclaimed.

All the students groaned and returned to their seats. Jack shot Marcia an upset and disapproving look before returning to his desk.

Marcia slouched back into her desk. We both knew that everyone blamed her for this. My plan backfired. Now everyone was mad at her. Jessica kicked Marcia's desk back in place right next to mine.

"I'm so sorry, Marcia," I said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jack."

"You don't need to be sorry," Marcia said, smiling. "That's the most Jack has ever talked to me!"

I gasped. "That means I _am_ better at matchmaking than magic!"

Just as I said that, my wand went off and butterfly wings and antennae were added to Marcia's head. One of the antennas was on fire. I stood up from my desk and tried to blow the fire out. "Sorry."

* * *

 **So there ends another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

 **See you guys later, Byee!**

 **~ Echo**


	4. Christmas

**SURPRISE!**

 **This isn't a normal chapter, it's a Christmas one shot!**

 **This would take place whenever Christmas takes place in the show, not in between Match Maker and School Spirit. Soo... there's that.**

 **I'm working on School Spirit right now. I don't know when it will be up.**

 **Also, leave your ship names for Comet and Marcia in the review. I'm going to be making a list of them when I post the next chapter and I'll let you guys vote for the best one. Whatever one wins, will be Comet and Marcia's ship name. If you have ever left a ship name in the review, it will be there in the list.**

 **And one other thing. I was thinking about writing yet ANOTHER AU svtfoe fanfic. But this AU would be a Harry Potter AU. Like where Star and Marco and the rest of the characters go to Hogwarts. So you can tell me your opinions on this in the review. Thanks :)**

 **Alright, that's all. Now for the chapter!**

* * *

You know, if you haven't already, you should read the author's note right above this. Okay? Cool.

 **Christmas**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Everything was set out for the Comet's first Christmas on Earth. The cookies were made, the Christmas tree was up, presents were wrapped, and the stockings were hung.

Comet sprung out of bed and ran to Marcia's room. He opened the door. The girl was still happily asleep. "Marcia!" Comet shouted. "Wake up! It's Christmas Eve!" He walked over to her and shook her arm.

Marcia sat up. She was half asleep, her hair was a mess, and she was totally not prepared to be woken up at six in the morning. "Comet," she groaned. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" he said. "I'm excited. We get to spend the _whole_ day with each other and eat cookies and watch a bunch of Christmas movies!"

"It's still six in the morning, Com," Marcia grumbled.

"Come on, come on, come on," Comet chanted.

Marcia groaned. She pulled herself out of bed. "Alright, I'm coming."

"I'm so excited!" Comet exclaimed.

"I know you are," Marcia said. "I am too."

They walked through the highly decorated hallway. Tinsel and lights in red and green were wrapped around the banisters by the stairs. And right over the bottom stair hung mistletoe. This fact was unknown to the two best friends until they happened to walk under it.

Comet stopped Marcia on the bottom stair. "What?" Marcia asked.

He pointed to the ceiling to the small plant. "Isn't that mistletoe?" he asked.

Marcia followed to where he was looking. She blushed heavily. "Yeah, it is."

"Isn't there something you're supposed to do if you're under it with someone?" he asked.

"Nope!" Marcia squeaked, trying to get out of the situation. "No."

"Oh, alright." He shrugged it off.

"You know, I have to go talk to my parents real quick," Marcia said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Marcia jogged up the stairs and right up to her parents' room. She couldn't believe that her parents would put the mistletoe right at the bottom of the stairs. Thank god she got out of that situation. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship because of some stupid kiss under the mistletoe.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were just getting out of bed when Marcia came into their room. "Why did you guys put the mistletoe up at the bottom of the stairs?" she asked her parents.

"Because your father and I will have to kiss every time we happen to be under it," Mrs. Diaz said. "It's quite romantic."

"Well you didn't think about how non-romantic and awkward it would be when your daughter and her best friend happen to get stuck under it," Marcia told them.

"We did think about it," Mr. Diaz said. "Did you two kiss?"

"No we didn't kiss. And what do you mean that you thought about it!? I didn't think you guys would want me kissing anyone! Especially not Comet," Marcia ranted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They didn't mind if they had kissed or not.

"Royal grandbabies would be cute," Mr. Diaz told his daughter, patting her head as we walked by her out into the hallway.

She stood in the doorway of her parents' room gaping at nothing what her father had just said as they made their ways downstairs. What did he mean 'royal grandbabies'? Did her parents expect her and Comet to be together at some point? Like as a couple? He was a magical prince from another dimension and Marcia was just… Marcia.

Marcia shook herself out of the shock and headed back downstairs. She watched the mistletoe until she reached the floor. Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad if she and Comet kissed. It would probably even be nice. But, no, that would be ridiculous, she liked Jack Lee Thomas.

Her parents stood frozen in the kitchen door frame. As soon as Marcia joined them, she saw why. The kitchen was covered from top to bottom with eggs and flour and – well – everything you needed to make pancakes. Comet stood in the middle of the kitchen, wand in hand, looking a little shocked at what happened. "Oops," was all he said.

Marcia walked up to him and wiped some flour off of his face. "What were you doing?"

"I tried to make you guys pancakes," Comet said, staring down at his shuffling feet. "I'm sorry."

He expected her to be angry, disappointed, but she wasn't. She just laughed. "It's fine. It is Christmas after all."

There was a knock on her bedroom door at two in the morning. Marcia sat up in bed as the door slowly opened. Comet stood in the doorway, looking into her room. "Comet?" Marcia asked, wondering what was wrong.

"I can't sleep," he muttered.

"No one can sleep on Christmas Eve," Marcia told him.

"Can I stay in here?" he asked, resting his head on the door frame.

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

The boy walked into the room with a narwhal plushy in his hand. He tossed the stuffed animal onto the bottom of the bed and used it as a pillow.

Marcia pulled an extra blanket from under her bed. She unfolded it and carefully set it over the interdimensional prince. "Thanks, Marci," he said sleepily.

"No problem, Com," she said, snuggling back into her own spot in her bed.

Neither of them could sleep. The excitement of Christmas surrounded the best friends, keeping them up in the middle of the night. "Marcia?" Comet whispered, wondering if his friend was still awake.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Can you sleep?"

"No."

Comet sat up. "Good, because I can't either. Can we watch movies on your laptop?"

"Sure," Marcia agreed. She got off of her bed, grabbed her laptop off of her desk and brought it back to her bed.

They spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies. And eventually, they fell asleep.

Comet woke up at seven that morning. He shook Marcia awake and shouted, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Marcia quickly covered his mouth. "Be quiet!" Marcia whisper shouted. "You're going to wake up my parents."

"Sorry," he whispered. "Let's go downstairs and see what Santa brought us."

Marcia nodded. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs. They didn't even pay mind to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling this time. They were focused on the presents under the tree. "Look," Comet said, pointing at the presents. "He came."

Marcia laughed. She wished she could be that excited about Christmas again. She wished she could still believe in Santa Clause. She wished she could feel how Comet felt about Christmas.

He knelt in front of the presents. They were wrapped in pretty colored papers and bows and ribbons. "I'm gonna open one," Comet said.

Marcia stopped him. "Wait no. We have to wait for my parents to get up."

"Okay," Comet sighed.

They waited for an hour and a half before Mr. and Mrs. Diaz woke up and joined them downstairs. The time in between consisted of Comet trying to figure out what was in the presents.

When the small family was finally all together, the presents were opened, cookies were shared and memories were made. And two hours later, Comet and Marcia passed out into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one shot.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas guys!**

 **~ Echo**


	5. School Spirit

**HELLO**

 **So here's the new chapter, but first... the ship name poll...**

 **Here are the choices:**

 **MarCo**

 **Comcia**

 **MarMet**

 **Cocia**

 **Maret**

 **Comarcia**

 **Marcomet**

 **I did _NOT_ come up with these ship names, you can find who made these ship names in the reviews. Thanks for all the great suggestions guys. You get one vote each, leave your votes in the review (and yes, I know the reviews are kind of broken right now, but I get emails for this website so I'll still be able to view the votes)**

 **As for the Hogwarts fanfic, I am writing the first chapter and it should be up soon, I don't know when. I am quite busy with school and writing my own book (which I can link you guys to if you want to read it) so I don't have much time for these fanfics, but I'm doing my best. The Hogwarts fic will be up soon, this week or maybe next week.**

 **Also keep an eye out on my tumblr, a-random-starco-blog, because I have been drawing so much Comet and Marcia lately and I will put the doodles on there if you want to see them.**

 **Now, the chapter**

* * *

 **School Sprit**

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

We sat on the uncomfortable bleachers of the school stadium. People were cheering and tossing beach balls and loads of banners were hanging everywhere. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" I shouted. "I can't wait! My first pep rally! I'm so excited!"

Marcia shook her head. "You're never _not_ excited, Comet."

I put my finger to her lips. "Shhhhh, Marci. You're the best, but I don't need your sass right now."

"And now for Brandon Wong, who became the quarterback of the football team because he's very talented and not because his dad made a generous donation to the school," Principle Skeeves announced.

A tall, buff guy in a football outfit walked out onto the field followed by a bunch of cheerleaders who were chanting, "Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat!"

Brandon Wong took the microphone from Principle Skeeves. "Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums I guess," Brandon said blankly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed bored and he obviously didn't care about what he was doing. But how could he not? He was on the _football team_ how could he _not_ be excited? This was all so fun!

The crowd cheered. "I love opossums!" I shouted at the top of my lungs leaping up from my seat. I sat back down next to Marcia and rested my arm on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and I realized we were only about an inch away from each other. "Did you know that they carry their babies on their back?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "He's talking about our football team, silly," she laughed. "We're going up against the Warriors."

"Who are the Warriors?" I asked her.

"Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep," Alana answered.

"They _always_ brutally slaughter our team," Marcia told me.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath," Mr. Skullnick muttered bitterly. He pulled an entire chicken skeleton out of his mouth.

I gasped. They were killing people!? I couldn't let that happen! I had to help our team win the bloody battle and rise to victory and get vengeance for the lives we had lost! It would be great! "That's awful!" I exclaimed. "We have to do something, Marci!"

"I mean, you could join the spirit committee," Marcia suggested.

I shot the idea down. "No, I'm too busy."

"With what?" she asked.

"Fighting monsters!" I told her.

"Oookkaayy," Marci muttered. "I guess you could go give a talk to the football team. I honestly don't know."

She might've not thought it was a good idea, but I did. "That's the best idea you've ever come up with, Marci!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. "Not really…."

I leapt up from my seat of the bleachers and grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

She pulled her arm away from my grasp. "Haha, that sounds like _so_ much fun, but I'm not going."

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You're just going to the locker room," she said.

"But you're not coming with me." The smile on my face turned into a pout.

Marcia smiled. "Okay… I'll miss you too."

Seeing her smile brought the grin back. I loved it when she smiled. She was just so pretty. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I've seen pretty people, but Marcia was gorgeous. And I loved it when she smiled.

"Bye, Marci." I smiled, waving at her.

"Bye, Comet."

I leapt up the bleachers to where Mr. Skullnick was sitting. "Yo, Skullzy," I greeted him. "What's your favorite weapon?"

"Huh, I have so many," he told me. He thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Battle axe," he decided."

"Thanks, Skullzy," I said. "You're the troll." I held my hand up for a high five. He just stared at me blankly. "No? Okay." I ran off.

 **Marcia's P.O.V.**

I watched Comet run off. I wondered what kind of mischief he would get into. Hopefully nothing that would blow up the school.

"So, when's the wedding?" Alana asked, teasingly.

I blushed and turned to look at her. "There's nothing going on between me and Comet. We're just really close. And besides the fact, I like Jack!"

"If you say sooo."

We watched as the opossum mascot walked out onto the field. They were cheering and whooping and dancing around. And then their pants almost fell down. Luckily the pants were caught before they fell around their ankles. But in this process, their hood/mask thing fell down. And guess who was in that costume? Fiona.

I gasped at the sight of my friend. "That's Fiona!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, she's our new mascot," Alana told me.

"What happened to the real possum?" I asked her. "Did the Warriors steal it again?"

"Well… the real possum wasn't exactly playing possum…."

"Oh." Suddenly, a thought came to my head. "Wait a second…the Warriors are gonna steal Fiona!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Marcia," Alana said.

"I'm not silly!" I said. "But the Warriors are going to look silly when they try to steal my friend!"

 **Comet's P.O.V**

I ran up to a glass case in the hallway. It was filled with old pictures of old football teams and old trophies. There were so many people in the pictures! And they were all dead! It broke my heart in two! "So many brave young men. So many tragic losses." I breathed on the glass and drew a little frown-y face.

I turned to find the football team, but instead I found Marcia. "Oh, Marcia," I sighed. Marcia let out a little shriek and fell over. I held my hands out for her and helped her up. "How do were prevent another tragic loss for our brave team?"

"Well, I don't know anything about football… or sports in general, but I'd use the element of surprise," Marcia said.

"Yeah, of course."

"Spritz them," she continued. "Bring out the kitty cat offense!" I nodded in agreement. "Maybe even throw a couple of big bombs."

"Ooo bombs!" I exclaimed. "I've gotta go tell that to the football team. Thanks for the ideas, Marci. Bye!" I raced off.

"Hello football team!" I shouted as I walked into the locker room. The football players freaked out a bit when I came in. I just smiled at them.

"Can't you see that we're in the middle of something?" one of the football players asked. He was obviously annoyed by my presence. I recognized him. It was Brandon Wong.

"You're the leader," I said to him. "So what's the plan for this battle?"

He smirked. "We have a secret weapon," he told me. He snapped his fingers and was joined by two of the other football players. "We're going to intimidate them with our awesome abs." The held up their jerseys to show off their abs. Or should I say their stomachs.

How did they expect to fight the Warriors with their stomachs? "Do you know nothing of combat!?" I asked them. "No Warrior is going to be distracted by your non-existent abs."

"What?" one of the football players gasped.

"Luckily for you guys, my dad assigned the royal guards to be my babysitters," I said. I thought of my favorite memory of those days.

 _The royal guard knelt on the floor in front of baby Comet with one of his stuffed toys._

 _"You know you've done it right when you hear the neck snap," she said in her thick accent. The guard demonstrated how to snap a neck on the toy, making stuffing pour out of its neck._

 _Little Comet clapped and jumped up and down. "Yay!"_

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"I know where ever you're from, where was it, moo-ni, it might be okay to be stupid, but no stupid magical prince, or whatever you are, is gonna question my leaderships and my very real abs!" Brandon shouted. "You are officially banned from talking to us ever again!"

I glared at him for a second before turning away. "Fine," I grumbled. "It looks it's all up to me. I will be the hero!" I shouted.

"Get out of here, freak!" Brandon shouted at me.

"Alright. I'm going. I'm going."

 **Marcia's P.O.V.**

Alana, Fiona, and I stood in the school parking lot. I was talking to Fiona, telling her how to stay safe from the Warriors. "Fiona, if the Warriors try to kidnap you, you just blow on this stranger danger whistle." I held up a silver whistle for her to take.

"Oh come on, Marcia, this is ridiculous," Fiona said. "I just dressed up like a possum to get the football players to notice me."

"Hey! This whistle will save your life!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with her. If she wasn't going to take the whistle, than I would just put it in her mouth for her. But Fiona fought against me, of course. "Just put the freaking whistle in your mouth!" I shouted at her. "Do it!"

"No, you can't make me!" Fiona shouted back.

"Oh dear," Alana sighed as she watched our dispute.

"Just blow the freaking whistle!" I screamed.

"Never!" Fiona screamed back. "You get the freaking whistle away from me!"

"Let me hear you blow the whistle!"

"Get it away from me, Marcia!"

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

I had been following some cats that I was going to use to help me fight the Warriors when I stumbled across an interesting scene in the school parking lot. Marcia, Alana, and Fiona were all standing at the parking lot. Marcia had a whistle in her hand and she and Fiona were shouting at each other. I decided to ignore it.

I saw the cats climb into the dumpster so it was my turn to follow. I hung over the edge of the dumpster to look at the cats. They were huddled in the corner eating some thrown out food. "Hello kitties," I said to get their attention. It worked, they looked up at me. "Are you ready to be a part of my kitty cat offense!?"

One of the cats meowed at me, clearly saying no.

"Ugh, so you're going to be difficult about this?" I guessed. Another meow. "Fine. Then we're going to do this the hard way." I jumped into the dumpster. "Kitty!" Then, the magic began.

 **Marcia's P.O.V.**

"Why can't I go home?" Fiona asked. We had gone to my house so the Warriors couldn't find her. "It's Taco Wednesday. It's the day we eat all the leftovers from Taco Tuesday."

"Your house would be the first place the Warriors would go when they try to kidnap you!" I explained.

"One, they don't know where I live and two, it kind of feels like _you're_ trying to kidnap me," Fiona argued.

"I'd watch that tone if you ever want to see your parents again," I growled. "And the Warriors can probably find out where you live."

"Marcia!" Comet shouted. Wait… Comet wasn't here. Everyone looked around the room, confused at where he could be hiding. "MARCIA OPEN YOUR WINDOW!" he shouted.

I opened the blinds on my bedroom window. Comet was hanging on a power line, holding onto a squirrel by its tail. "Hey Marci, I need some highly flammable liquid. Do you have any?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied, shrugging. "Try the garage. We have a bunch of stuff there."

"Awesome, thanks!" He dropped down from the power line, pulling the resistant squirrel with him. I swear I could hear it scream.

"Alright-y then," I muttered to myself, closing the blinds again.

"I bet I could get a lot of action if I had a real prehensile tail," Fiona was telling Alana.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Alana agreed.

Fiona gave a demonstration. "Hey, fellas, you want a drink?" She whipped her fake tail and hit a soda sitting on my desk. The soda flew and everything went into slow motion as the drink spilled all over my laptop. _MY LAPTOP_.

We all stood there in shock, staring at my now broken and sparking laptop. I slowly looked towards Fiona. The second she we made eye contact, she booked it.

We stood by the bleachers as the Warriors and Opossums warmed up. For some reason Brandon and two other football players were showing off their stomachs to the Warriors (but all of our team (except for Brandon who had the biggest ego of all time) had a faint look and were obviously scared).

I didn't kill Fiona for breaking my laptop, I'd ask Comet to help me fix it after the game. So we stood there by the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. Fiona wore the stranger danger whistle, I was looking around for any Warriors, and Alana was doing… something. "It's almost game time and no Warriors have even gotten close to you, thanks to me, of course," I said.

There was a scream from behind us. We all turned around. Comet stood there fully dressed in armor and holding a spiked mace. We replied by screaming back and stumbling backwards so he wouldn't accidently hit us with the mace.

"Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?" Comet asked. He swung his mace into the ground and laughed maniacally. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He looked crazy. I was scared for him. I wondered what he had been doing.

"What's with the crazy look in your eyes, Com?" I asked him. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Comet asked, his voice sounding crazier than before. "I don't have a crazy look in my eyes! I'm fine!" He let out a kooky laugh.

"Watch Fiona," I told Alana. "I'm going to have a talk with Prince Cuckoo Pants."

I grabbed Comet's arm and pulled him away from Alana and Fiona. "What are you doing, Comet?" I asked.

"I did exactly what you said," he said, resting the mace on his shoulder. "I booby-trapped the battle field."

"You did _WHAT_!?" I demanded. I took a closer look at the field. It was covered with all these different kinds of traps including things that explode and that could _literally kill someone_. And then I realized that he had taken what I had said completely wrong. "Oh, Comet," I sighed. "Oh, sweet, innocent Comet, the Warriors were never going to _actually_ kill our team. They were just going to beat our team in football. And football is a _game_."

His face slowly turned to one of horror. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," he sighed.

And right at the most _perfect_ time, the referee blew his whistle and the game started. One of the Warriors kicked the football which instantly set off a landmine. The football landed in one of our player's hands. He dropped the ball and our team started to scream and run everywhere. That made the whole crowd run everywhere. The football teams were setting off all the traps and everything was turning into chaos.

"Oh no," Comet gasped. "Everything's going to plan."

Then, part of the football field lifted up. Giant squirrels in all different colors came leaping out from underground followed by three eyed cats made of fire. "Is that the kitty cat offense?" I asked.

"Maybe," Comet muttered, cringing.

"Oh, god, we're screwed," I sighed. "We have to do something, Comet!"

I ran onto the field, dodging traps and landmines. I stomped on the tail of one of the squirrels, stopping it from getting some of the Warriors. While it was down, I ran in front of it and kicked it in the face a couple of times and it ran away.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" one of the Warriors exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks," I said, smiling at him.

A giant magical bird came swooping in, picked up one of the Warriors, and flew off with him. And then I was tackled by one of the squirrels. I slammed into the ground, letting out a little scream.

"Marcia!" Comet shouted, running towards me. He jumped into the air, his mace turned back to his wand. "Mending Heart Hurricane!"

The giant squirrel turned into several smaller ones. One kept gnawing on my head. Comet pulled the squirrel off of my head and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, go get the other creatures," I said.

"Okay, just stay safe," he said. I nodded.

We just kept fighting the giant monster animals. I saved a couple more of the Warriors, and then I was surrounded by some more of the creatures. There was no way I could fight off all of them. Luckily, I didn't need to because guess who came to my rescue… again.

"NUCLEAR HEART HEALING HURRICANE!" Comet shouted, flying through the air. There was a giant blast of magic and all the monsters that were around me turned back to normal.

"You okay?" he asked when he landed next to me.

"Never better," I told him. "Now let's go get the rest of them."

I restrained the last creature and Comet turned it back to normal. Thank god, that was over with.

"Hey, Marcia!" Fiona yelled, coming out of nowhere. "You were right! They were trying to kidnap me!" She ran towards us, not even paying attention to the traps.

"Fiona, get off the field!" I shouted at her. "It's dangerous!"

She ran through a bunch of explosions. "What!?" she shouted. "I can't here you through all these explosions!" And then she set off an explosion, but this time she didn't miss it. It exploded all around her. "Fiona!" I screamed.

When the explosion cleared up, Fiona was left on the ground, burnt and smoldering. "No, Fiona!" I shouted. I knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry! I failed you!" I hugged her. "Forgive me."

"Whoa, Marcia, calm down," Fiona said. "I was just playing possum!"

I sat up. "What?" I gasped.

"It's what we do," she said.

"You're alive!" I shouted. I grabbed her shoulders. "THIS IS WHY YOU ONLY HAVE TWO FRIENDS!"

The football field was completely ruined. Animals were running around everywhere, things were on fire. Everything was ruined. "Oh, I really messed up," Comet muttered.

Oh no, he was blaming himself. It wasn't totally his fault. It was my fault too. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You mean, _we_ really messed up," I sighed. "I should've watched out for you and should've explained in more detail. I'm sorry."

He gave me a sweet smile. The smile of his I liked so much. He was kind of completely adorable.

"Let's get outta here!" one of the Warriors shouted. The Warriors ran away back to their school, leaving us to pick up the damage.

"Hey, they forfeited the game!" One of the football players shouted. "We win! By default. But we still win!"

The football players picked us up in celebration.

"Hey, Marci," Comet called. "Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something?"

And the next thing I knew, I was grabbed by a giant magical bird and lifted off into the sky. I just sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

 **So that is the end.**

 **Make sure to vote for Comet and Marcia's ship name and the Hogwarts fic will be out soon.**

 **Bye guys.**

 **~ Echo**


	6. Monster Arm

**I'm back!**

 **So, I've decided to expand the ship name poll for another chapter. So I wont decide the ship name based on the votes until the next chapter. ALSO, you can now vote two times. So if you've voted once before, you can vote one more time again. And if you haven't, you can vote twice.**

 **I've also decided to start replying to reviews. So an reviews left from this point on, I will answer. So feel free to ask me questions!**

 **Okay, not onto the chapter, Monster Arm. So here you go!**

* * *

 **Monster Arm**

 **Comet's P.O.V**

Marcia was doing something in her room. I don't know what, but she was doing something so I decided to watch. She was wearing a white uniform thing and was standing in front of two cinderblocks with a wooden board sitting on top of them. I wondered what she was doing. AND THEN SHE CUT IN WOODEN BOARD IN HALF.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, making my presence known to her. "You hate wood too?" I asked her. I hate wood. It was just so weird "Yeah, girl, crush that evil wood! Wood's the worst!"

Marcia laughed. "No, Com, I'm practicing for my Tang Soo Do tournament," she said.

"Oh," I said, nodding.

"Martial arts is all about honor and discipline," Marcia told me. "And that is why I'm going to kick Jeannette Birnbaum's butt!"

"Jeannette Birnbaum?" I wondered. Had I heard that name before? "Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through my parents' garbage?"

"She's this jerk in my dojo," Marcia grumbled. "She's only any good because her _fancy rich_ parents buy her fancy equipment and private lessons." She pulled out three wooden boards and put them on the cinderblocks. "But on Saturday, she's gonna get a taste of _this_."

I knew what she was going to do and it wasn't a good idea. I closed my eye tight as I heard the thud and the snap and Marcia's high pitched scream.

 **Marcia's P.O.V**

"This is a nightmare," I groaned. "Jeannette's going to relentlessly tease me if I can't fight her!" I stared down at cast and tried not to think about how much my arm itched.

Comet was zapping his red devil horned beanie from a beanie to a baseball cap also adorned with devil horns. "Beanie? Baseball cap? Beanie? Baseball cap? Beanie?"

"Does it matter?" I asked. And then, I came up with an idea. "Wait a minute, you have a wand! You can heal my arm!"

Comet's new hat wear was a mix between a beanie and a baseball cap with four different sized devil horns. "Well… uh…" he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I haven't really done any spells like that before. It's not in my comfort zone. But I could give you a really cool devil horned beanie." He zapped back his beanie.

"A devil horned beanie," I groaned, lying back down on Comet's bed.

"I mean, I _could_ look up a bone healing spell in the magic instruction book," Comet told me, tapping his chin.

"What magic instruction book?" I asked.

"The one I got with the wand," Comet said as he knocked my legs aside and pulled a giant book out from under his bed.

Wait a second. He had a magic instruction book the whole time? _HE HAD A MAGIC INSTRUCTION BOOK THE WHOLE TIME._ We could've avoided almost all of the dangerous situations we've been in if he had stuck to the book! "You had a magic instruction book for the wand the entire time!?" I demanded.

"Yeah," he said. "Whenever a previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they would write it down in here." A giant cloud of dust formed in the air as Comet opened up the book. Comet coughed and I waved away the dust cloud. "But it's a complete mess," he explained. "It's going to take me forever to find—oh wait, never mind! Here it is!"

"You found a healing spell!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he said, "unfortunately, it's in an ancient language. But I think I can pronounce it."

"Really?" I gasped. I threw my arm around him and pulled him into the best hug I could manage to give him with one arm. "Thank you so much, Com."

He didn't hug back at first. He just stood there, completely silent. And then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. "You're welcome, Marci." I could feel his breath on my neck as he talked. I felt shivers down my spine. I had never been this close to a boy, as lame as that sounds.

"Can you fix my arm now?" I asked, putting my arm back down to my side.

He let go of me. "You were the one who initiated the hug."

"Armmmmmm," I complained. "Fixxx itttt."

"Okay, okay." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my cast bonded arm. "Releasio Demonius Infestica!"

A green and purple twisting light came from Comet's wand. It wrapped around my cast. I could practically feel my arm healing. It didn't hurt, but it was more like a soft, tingling sensation in my arm and fingers. "It's working!" I exclaimed. "My fingers are tingling!"

My arm fell out of my cast and I screamed. The spell had backfired _big time_. I HAD A TENTACLE FOR AN ARM. IT WAS A FREAKING MONSTER ARM.

Comet gasped. "Don't worry Marcia! There has to be a spell to change your arm back!" he laughed nervously.

I watched the purple slimy monster arm move around. Oh god, I was screwed. How would the kids at school react? I would be even more of a freak than I am now!

"I can fix it, I swear!" Comet exclaimed.

The monster arm wiggled around some more. It wiggled towards Comet and knocked the instruction book away from him and through the wall. "Oops," I squeaked.

The sun woke me up the next day. But then I was blinded. I felt the slime of the monster arm smear on my face. I groaned. This was going to be a hard day.

The monster arm was already getting on my nerves. I was just showering, washing myself with soap when the monster arm slapped the soap out of my hand. _Great_. And then it smacked my face. "Ow!" And then the monster arm just _had_ to hit the shower handle and turn the water _BURNING HOT_. I screamed and quickly jumped out of the shower.

I hated this tentacle.

I sat at the breakfast table. My body was completely burned red from the shower. I was already so done with the day and I had only been up for an hour and a half.

The monster arm slapped a piece of toast out of my hand. Well, there goes my breakfast. At least I still had orange juice.

Comet sat down at the table, yawning. "Morning, Marci," he said blankly. "Morning, monster arm. I stayed up _all_ night trying to find a way to reverse the spell, but I haven't found anything."

The monster arm grabbed Comet's glass of orange juice and poured it over my head. "Are you okay?" Comet asked.

"I'm going to go take another shower," I said, getting up from the table.

We walked through the cafeteria to find a table. The monster arm would always try to hit my tray so I had to keep it away from it. It had been a long day and it was only lunch time.

"Hey, freak. I got a joke for you." Everyone looked towards one of the school's bullies: Lena I don't know her last name. She was harassing a nerdy girl from my science class. "What's the most important meal of the day?" Lena asked the nerd girl.

"W-what?" the nerdy girl squeaked.

Lena slapped the nerdy girl's tray down onto the ground. I cringed as it clattered on the floor. The food spilled everywhere. Oh, poor girl. "It's breakfast!"

"T-that was a g-good one, L-Lena," the nerdy girl stuttered.

Lena pushed the nerdy girl down so her face landed in her breakfast and she laughed and laughed and laughed. I honestly didn't see what was so funny about the whole situation. No one did.

And then something crazy happened! Lena was slapped. No one fought against Lena, ever. She was scary. I looked around to see who in their right mind would try to fight her.

"Who did that!?" Lena demanded angrily.

"It was monster arm," Comet whispered to me.

"No one hits Lena!" Lena exclaimed. My stomach dropped as the monster arm slapped her again and again and again. I gasped. Oh god, what was it doing? She was going to kill me!

Lena broke out into tears and ran away. Everyone stared at her as she ran. Did I—no, the monster arm—actually embarrass her? Having this arm was getting more interesting by the moment.

Monster arm picked up the nerdy girl and wiped the food off her face. "I, ma'am, am in your debt," the nerdy girl told me, curtseying.

The nerdy girl was pushed aside by Fiona who exclaimed, "You're a hero, Marci!"

The students started cheering for me. Okay, maybe I could get used to this arm. Maybe if I trained it not to flop around everywhere, it would be a pretty cool arm to have.

"Hey!" Everyone stopped cheering and looked towards the source of the angry shout. It was Comet. I didn't know why Comet was so mad, but I quickly got my answer. "Only _I_ can call Marci, Marci," he said. _That_ was what he was upset about? Really? "I came up with the nickname, and yes, I know it's adorable and she's adorable—" I told myself to stop blushing at his words, "—but it's _my_ nickname for her! Get your own!"

Fiona held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, dude, let's get back to celebrating Marci—" she quickly caught her almost mistake, "—a's victory."

All the students started cheering again. I was the center of attention for once in my life! I had never been the center of attention around my peers. This was a new high for me and it was all thanks to this monster arm.

"Can I check out that arm?" Jack Lee Thomas asked.

I gasped. Jack Lee Thomas was actually paying attention to me? _Oh my god_. "O-of course!" I stuttered in response. I turned around and held out my monster arm for him and his group of friends. For some reason, I wasn't blinded by his hotness this time. I didn't know if it was just that I was more confident in this situation or what, but I just wasn't.

Maybe it was the certain fuming magical blond boy standing in one of the corners of the crowd. Comet had his arms crossed across his chest. His teeth were obviously clenched and he was staring right at… Jack? Wait, that couldn't be right. That would imply that he was jealous? Was he?

"I want it to be my girlfriend!" one of Jack's friends shouted, which made me lose my entire train of thought. That was a weird comment to say the least.

"Me too!" another one of Jack's friends agreed. Saying it again made it even weirder.

Jack held up his hand for the monster arm. "High five," he said. The monster arm happily obliged and high fived Jack. At least he didn't want the creepy tentacle monster arm with a mind of its own to be his girlfriend. I would _happily_ be his girlfriend in the monster arm's place. Although, I don't think Comet would be too happy with that seeing as he's incredibly overprotective of me. The silly boy didn't think that I could handle myself.

I laid on Comet's bed, looking at the arm in fascination. It had actually gotten Jack Lee Thomas to notice me! This arm wasn't so bad after all. It was actually kind of… cool.

"Marcia!" Comet exclaimed, grabbing my attention.

I sat up. "What's up?" I asked.

"I found it," he said. "A reverse tentacle spell. At least I think it is."

I frowned. He had already found a spell? I had just started liking the arm; I wasn't ready to get rid of it. "How about you test it out," I suggested, shrugging my shoulders. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Comet narrowed his eyes at me. What was he doing? I bit my lip nervously. I had only told half of the truth. Yes, I didn't want my arm being even more screwed up than it already was, but it was also a cool arm.

"You're right," Comet said, releasing his random intense gaze. He pulled a potted plant out from under his desk and placed it on the table.

Only then did I notice the large collection of house plants he had hidden under his desk. The only think I could think to say was: "Who are you, Phil Lester?"

Comet turned away from the plant, giving me a confused look. "Who's Phil Lester?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Just practice the spell."

"Alright," Comet agreed, cheerfully. "Returnio Armius Normalitecus!"

The spell ended up burning the plant. Comet shuttered. "Let me try again," he said. He pulled out another plant and redid the spell. This time, the spell exploded the plant. We just gaped at the plants.

"I'm going to bed," I said, quickly leaving the room. I didn't want to die or anything.

"Don't worry, Marci," Comet said his voice surprising low and serious. I stopped in the doorway to look back at him, wondering what was with the serious tone that came out of nowhere. "I'll get it." He gave me a soft smile. "Sweet dreams." I left his room after that.

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

This was all my fault. I messed up the bone healing spell and now I didn't know if I could change her arm back to normal. Maybe I wasn't responsible enough to have the wand after all. I may have ruined Marcia's life for all I know! Dad would kill me if he ever found out what I did and I'd get sent to St. Hugo's and I'd never be allowed to see Marcia again. I had probably screwed up big time.

I pulled out plant after plant to practice the spell. The night went on and I went without any sleep. I was getting more tired by the minute, but I carried on. I carried on for her. It was my fault Marcia had the monster arm and I was going to fix it.

Half past two in the morning, my bedroom door opened. Marcia's voice came soft from where she stood in the doorway that had been plunged into blackness (I was working in lamp light). "Are you still awake?"

I was half awake, half asleep. "Yeah," I muttered sleepily. "I have to… fix arm… I'll stay up… night… help…." I kept dozing off while talking.

"Go to sleep," Marcia said.

I shook my head. "No," I argued, finishing the word with a yawn. "Must… get… spell… right."

"I'll be right back," I heard her say. Where was she going? Why was she leaving again? I didn't like it when she left.

I waited in my lamp lit room for her to come back. When she did, she walked over to me. I was finally able to see her. She was dressed in a light blue pajama tee shirt and matching pajama shorts. Her waist length hair was out of its ponytail and hung messily around her shoulders and on her back. She wore one red and orange striped sock on her right foot for some reason. I decided not to ask.

Marcia was holding a plate and a glass of water. On the plate were her super awesome nachos. "Thought you might want some food if you plan on staying up all night," she said, putting the plate and water next to the several arm/plant hybrids.

"You didn't have to do this, Marci," I told her.

"I know I didn't, but look at what you're doing for me," she said. "It's the least I could do. Though, the monster arm did give me some trouble while I was making the nachos."

I wondered how she could be thankful that I'm fixing a mess that I created. This was all my fault, it was only my right to fix it. "But—"

She pressed her index finger to my lips to stop me from talking. I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not. _Oh no, was I blushing_? "Com, shut up," Marcia said. "Don't argue with me _after_ I've made an entire plate of nachos. I'm not going to be staying up to eat them. I'm going back to sleep."

I laughed. "Thanks for the nachos."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me. "If you get the spell, go to sleep. I can deal with this thing for a couple more hours while you sleep."

"Okay, Marci." I knew better than to argue with her on this.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight."

I recited the spell for the I-lost-count-th time. "Returnio…" I was too tired for this, "Armius… Normalrino." I was practically asleep. My voice sounded dull and dead. I was so tired I was about to drop. I waited for another failed attempt, but this time it was different. The plant disappeared and an arm grew out of the soil. A _proper_ arm. IT HAD WORKED!

I gasped, staring at the arm. _It had actually worked_. It gave me a thumbs up. "MARCIA!" I shouted. I nearly ran out of the room without the proof, but I quickly ran back to get it.

I burst into Marcia's room. "I did it!" I shouted. "I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I DID IT!" I paused when I saw her do a bunch of push-ups just with the monster arm. "Marcia," I said, trying to get her attention.

She stopped her push-ups. "Hey, I think this is going to help me beat Jeannette in the tournament!" She used the arm to break nine or ten wooden boards in half. "Do you see how cool that is!?"

I stared at her and the arm. "You're going to fight her with that?" The hand from the plant pointed at the monster arm. Marcia wasn't the type to cheat like that. It confused me, this wasn't like her. "That's unfair."

I knew I had messed up when Marcia's expression shifted to one of anger. "Oh, really?" she asked, stomping towards me. "It's so funny that you never have a problem using your magic to benefit _you_ , but when it benefits _me_ , you just want to take it away." She was standing right in front of me, glaring up at me, anger flashing through her eyes. The monster arm toward over me, ready to strike if need be.

I felt myself trying to shrink, but it wasn't working. She was shorter than me, I couldn't really shrink down. "Oh, Marci, I think that arm's a bad influence on you."

"And I think _you_ should go," she growled.

The monster arm pushed me out of the room. "Are you serious?" I asked. When I saw that she was, I accepted my fate. "Fine! But I don't—!" She shut the door in my face.

 **Marcia's P.O.V**

"What does he know?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat down on my bed. I hated fighting with Comet, but I was upset. I was his best friend, he should let his magic benefit me, too.

"Don't listen to him," a smooth, but sinister sounding female voice said, coming out of nowhere. "He's just jealous."

I looked up and instantly saw the source of the voice. I jumped back, staring at the monster arm. It had grown a mouth and now looked like it had a face. "Wha—? You can talk?" I stuttered.

"You don't need him, Marcia," the monster arm said. " _I_ can give you anything you want. Everything you have ever dreamed of."

 _It can_? I wondered. How exactly could a tentacle-esque arm make all my wishes and dreams come true? "You can?" I asked it.

"Of course I can," it said. "First off, we're going to destroy that little jerk Jeannette."

I had to admit, I liked the sound of that. Jeannette had always been a real jerk to me. I wished she would just get knocked off her high, rich horse. "Yeah…" I muttered, nodding in agreement of the statement.

"And then we're going to get Jack Lee Thomas to like you," the monster arm continued.

I nodded again. That would be cool: getting my crush of all my life to like me back. I had no arguments against that.

"Yeah!" I agreed a bit louder this time. I was getting pretty pumped up. Maybe having a talking monster arm would be fun. Well, it was already fun, but it would probably get even more fun!

"AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO SLAUGHTER ALL HUMANS A FEAST ON THEIR BOWELLS!" it shouted.

Without a second thought, I agreed just as loud. "YEAH!" And then I realized what it had said. "Wait, what?"

"I said WIN THE TOURNAMENT!" the monster arm said.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't sa—"

"WIN THE TOURNAMENT!"

Maybe I had heard wrong. "Yeah!"

 **Comet's P.O.V**

It was finally time for Marcia's tournament, and even after that fight we had, I still went. And I was exhausted. I trudged through the crowds of people, accidently hitting and stepping on them. If I hurt them, I would give them a tired apology. I just wanted sleep.

I sat down next to Alana and Fiona. It took all my strength not to fall asleep. "Comet, are you okay? Because you don't look okay," Alana said.

"You don't look not okay," Fiona said. "You look terrible! And that's coming from me, a person with _very_ low standards."

I yawned unwillingly. "I have been up for _two nights_ trying to fix her stupid monster arm, but then she gets mad, and I have to come here and watch her _karate_." I leaned towards the girl next to me. "You know what I mean?" The girl didn't reply.

The dojo sensei came out onto the floor. She was really buff and muscular and was wearing a black, sleeveless gi. "Allow me to introduce our first competitor of this tournament, Jeannette Birnbaum!" She gestured over to the left corner of the room. I saw a tall figure in the dark wearing a cloak, sipping water that was served to him by a butler and being massaged by another butler.

The figure started to take off her cloak. _So now we're finally going to see Marcia's enemy_ , I thought. Jeannette pulled off the cloak and pushed away the butlers, and there stood an eight year old girl standing on a stool. I nearly spit out my drink (if I had a drink).

"Oh my god," Fiona gasped. "She's like eight!"

Jeannette hopped off the stool, laughing, and started walking to the sensei. I heard a posh, rich sounding voice that kind of reminded me of some of the other royals from Mewni's neighboring dimensions come from the crowd, "We love you, daughter!" It sounded like Jeannette's father.

"Shut your freaking face, dad!" Jeannette shouted back to him. I cringed. If I had ever talked that way to my parents, I don't even know what would happen.

"And her opponent, Marcia Diaz!" The sensei gestured over to the right side of the room, where Marcia stood looming in the corner, monster arm clearly showing. The crowd gasped at the sight of her and her arm. She looked down right threatening. She looked scary. I couldn't help but feel as if the monster arm was corrupting her.

"Wow that is _some_ appendage," another posh, rich voice said in the crowd.

"Hold on a second!" Jeannette exclaimed. "She has a monster arm! That's so unfair!"

"I see," the sensei said. "It's so cool. I wish I had one."

The monster arm wrapped around Jeannette's neck and sent her crashing around the dojo, breaking everything and hurting the eight year old in the process. I had to look away. I shut my eyes as tight as I could.

The next thing I knew was that I was soaked head to foot in water. "What?" I gasped. I had fallen asleep! I had actually fallen asleep!

"Comet!" I heard Marcia screamed. The tables had turned from before I had fallen asleep. Jeannette was no longer the monster arm's target, Marcia was. She was being thrown around the dojo by her own monster arm. Thankfully, I wasted no time springing into action to save her.

I shouted out the spell, trying to blast the monster arm. But it was pulling Marcia around the dojo, and I couldn't hit the arm. I felt hopeless. I wouldn't be able to help her. "I'm sorry, Marci," I whispered, I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her.

"Comet!" Marcia shrieked. "Comet help!"

The monster arm hung from the ceiling. "I could do this all day," it said. Wait… _IT COULD TALK_?

"I can't hit it!" I shouted at Marcia. "It's too… wiggly!"

I knew Marcia had an idea, I could read it on her face. She flipped herself upside down and pushed her and the arm hurtling down to the sea of arms below. I didn't know what she was thinking! She was probably going to hurt herself and then it would be all my fault. I couldn't help but scream after her. "Marcia!" I shouted, reaching my arm out for her as if I could catch her.

She spun as she fell, landing on the bed of hands. The hands wrapped around the arm. Marcia was okay and the arm was restrained. The arm struggled, but the hands held it tight against the ground.

This was the perfect window for me. I jumped in the air, aiming my wand at the arm, and shouted the spell. "RETURNIO ARMIUS NORMALRINOOOOOOOOO!"

The spell hit the arm perfectly and it started to shrink and return to normal. Thank god, it was over. "You'll never get rid of me!" the monster arm shouted. "I'm apart of you now!" Its voice started to become high pitched as it shrunk. "You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the viruuuussssss!"

I ran down the bleachers to Marcia. I picked her up off the ground. "Are you okay, Marci," I asked. She wouldn't look at me. "Tell me you're okay."

"My arm!" Marcia shouted, holding her arm in the air. "Oh, look at my beautiful, beautiful arm! It's back to normal!" There was a sickening crack and Marcia fell to the floor.

"Marci," I gasped, kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's broken," she groaned. "My arm is broken."

I helped her up again as Jeannette walked over to us. "You have a broken arm?" she asked. Marcia glared at the small child. Jeannette cackled happily. "It looks like I win, loser!" She pumped her arms in the air. Something gold fell out of her glove and clattered on the floor.

One of the arms picked it up and showed it to the sensei. "Brass knuckles?" the sensei pushed the brass knuckles away. "Seriously?"

"You think they're _brass_?" Jeannette asked. "They're gold."

"You girls have brought shame and dishonor to this _very_ great and noble sport," the sensei said. "This is a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere."

Jeannette glared at Marcia. She kicked over a couple arms before storming off. Mr. Birnbaum clapped for his daughter. They were waiting by the door. "Bravo, daughter," Mr. Birnbaum said, still clapping. "Bravo!"

"I wish I could I fight _you_ , dad," Jeannette growled.

Mr. Birnbaum flinched. How in the world was he afraid of his daughter? If I ever tried to do that to _my_ dad, I would be killed.

"What a turd," Fiona muttered. I hadn't even realized that she and Alana had joined us.

Marcia sighed. "Sorry," she muttered. "I should have listened to you, Comet."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

"So, uh, when the monster arm said she'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?" she asked.

I didn't know. I honestly didn't know. "Uhhhh... I don't think so."

Marcia just stared down at her arm with a worried look.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Don't forget to leave reviews and follow and favorite.**

 **I'll see you guys later! Bye!**

 **~ Echo**


	7. The Other Exchange Student

**Hello!**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been really busy.**

 **Anyway... I have the winner of the ship name contest.**

 **And the winner is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MarCo suggested by fanfictionmakermachine!**

 **Congrats!**

 **You can honestly call Comet x Marcia anything you want, but this is the ship name most voted for! Thanks for voting everyone!**

 **In other news... SVTFOE WAS RENEWED FOR A SEASON THREE! AND WE'RE GETTING A BOOK IN 2017! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT THIS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YAY!**

 **And now for the Review replies. I'm going to exclude the one's about the ship names because I can't really reply to that. The reviews will be in italics and my reply will be in just normal text. And I'm not going to add the user name, I just don't think there's a reason to.**

 _Awesome Starco here, Thumbs up._

Thank you. I'm trash for some Starco.

 _Good work again! Nice to see a new chapter of this story. Especially since the next one is The Other Exchange Student, which was my favorite of the season due to Star's over the top crazyness. Seriously we need more Crazy Star._

Thanks! We do need more crazy Star. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

 **Those were the reviews that were left for chapter six that I could actually answer. Thanks for reviewing! Keep, 'em coming!**

 **So for this chapter we have The Other Exchange Student ft. A very jealous Comet. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Other Exchange Student**

 **Comet's P.O.V**

You know when you wake up and you're starving and need something to eat like immediately? Yeah, that's how I felt when I woke up. I pulled myself out of bed, my stomach grumbling and started down stairs.

I yawned and stretched out my back as I walked down the stairs. "Surprise!" I chorus of three voices exclaimed, instantly waking me up with shock. It was the Diazes. "Happy 47th day on Earth, Comet!" They had thrown a party for me!

"A party?" I asked, running down the rest of the stairs. "For me? I can't believe you did this!"

"You can't?" Marcia asked. "We have literally done this every day since you've got here. I don't understand how you are still surprised." I just shrugged.

"Here, Comet, we made you a cake," Mrs. Diaz said, holding out a homemade cake with my face on it. I thought it looked amazing! Mrs. Diaz was really talented when it came to making things.

"And I wrote you a poem," Mr. Diaz said, pulling out a couple pieces of paper. Oh, they were honestly so great to me, I couldn't ask for a better family to live with.

 **Marcia's P.O.V**

I cringed as dad read Comet the poem he had written for him. My parents went a little overboard when it came to our foreign exchange students, especially when they're from another dimension.

Comet had become teary eyed at the sentiment of the poem. That made me cringe even more. Thankfully, the doorbell rang before my dad could finish the poem. "Oh thank god," I sighed to myself.

I took off my party and opened the front door. Standing there was our last foreign exchange student before Comet, Gunhilda. She was from Scandinavia, and that was shown in her accent when she spoke. "Hello, it is I, Gunhilda!" she announced.

"Gunhilda!" I greeted happily. I was happy to see her after a year or so of being apart.

"Oh, Marcia, my American friend!" she laughed. We did our elaborate secret handshake that we somehow still remembered. Yeah, we were really close friends. Dare I say almost as close as Comet and I were?

"Mom, dad, look who's here!" I shouted at them pointing at Gunhilda. Oh, they would be happy to see her.

 **Comet's P.O.V**

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz rushed over to the new girl in the house. She was tall and blonde with dark eyes. She wore a navy blue sweater with a light blue, gold, and red pattern near the neckline, with red elbow patches, and red trim on the sleeves. She also wore brown shorts, hiking boots, red knee high socks, and a blue, navy blue, red, and gold patterned beanie. She was carrying a _very_ large backpack and I was surprised that she wasn't dying in pain. It looked heavy. Whoever this girl was, I didn't know her, but the Diazes did and they adored her. Especially Marcia.

I walked over to the reunion. I thought I should introduce myself to this stranger. "Um…" I had never felt awkward before, but now I did, "Hello."

The girl took notice of me. "Oh, hello." She had a weird accent, one that I had never heard before. I had heard several types of accents, but not one like this. "I am Gunhilda. I was the Diazes exchange student last year, before you came along."

The Diazes had had other foreign exchange students before? It wasn't just me? I didn't know that. "I thought _I_ was your only exchange student."

Marcia laughed, causing me to frown. Wait, why was I frowning? "Oh, not even close," she said. "Who do you think all these kids were?" She gestured to the walls of photos of kids.

"Hmm," I sighed. Were these kids as close with Marcia as I was? Did they care about her as much? I scanned the wall, looking at all the kids, the people who came before me. My eyes landed on a certain picture that looked like it had been taken a couple years ago. It was of a blonde boy and Marcia, and the blonde boy looked like he was trying to kiss her cheek, and she was blushing. Why that one stuck out to me, I had no idea. All I knew was that I wasn't a fan of the picture.

"I brought gifts from Scandinavia!" Gunhilda exclaimed. I turned around and watched as Gunhilda gave out presents. Clogs for Mr. Diaz, a game called Lederhosen Tycoon for Marcia, which she seemed very happy about, and for Mrs. Diaz a Viking helmet, a silver helmet with horns. Then Gunhilda approached me. "And for you—" I couldn't believe I was getting something, "—nothing!" Never mind. "I did not know you existed!" I frowned at her.

Then she went on commenting about how everyone had gotten so skinny after she had left and how she needed to, 'fatten them up.' Everyone laughed happily, well, everyone except me. "Come on," Gunhilda said. "I will cook you all my meatballs!" Everyone walked to the kitchen together.

I followed behind. I didn't know what these 'meatballs' were, but I knew Gunhilda was up to something terrible. And I had to protect them.

"The Scandinavian monsoons were over, but the danger had just begun!" Gunhilda was telling a story, a boring story, while making some meatballs. I had done _way_ more exciting things in my life. But the Diazes seemed to enjoy the story. They seemed to _love_ it. They acted like it was the most amazing story in the world. "The iceberg was sinking. Heedless of my own peril, I dove into the freezing fjord and carried Yuri back to his mother!"

The Diazes were completely impressed with the story. I just chewed on a meatball (it was just a ball of meat, who would've known?) and sighed, "Meh."

"Marci, think fast!" Gunhilda exclaimed. She tossed her a meatball and Marcia caught it in her mouth. I hadn't seen anything so cool before! But then again, she had called Marcia 'Marci'! That's my nickname for her! _ONLY MY NICKNAME FOR HER!_

I got up from my seat at the table and walked over to Gunhilda. "So, Gunhilda, where are you from?" I tried to sound happy and friendly, but I sounded more bitter than usual. I could tell because Marcia shot me a confused look from her seat.

Gunhilda narrowed her eyes at me. "How much do you know about Europe?" she asked.

"It's a place," I said. "Right?"

"Oh, okay," Gunhilda laughed awkwardly. "I come from the country of Scandinavia! In that great land, Vikings teach gym class and everyone has a pet penguin, even if you don't like penguins. They're all like, 'oops, too bad, here's your penguin.'"

"Hey, Gunhilda," Marcia called. "Meatball me!"

Gunhilda scooped some uncooked meat out of her bowl and tossed it to Marcia, who caught it in her mouth and ate it happily.

"My turn!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed. Gunhilda tossed her some uncooked meat as well.

Gunhilda continued to toss the uncooked meat at the Diazes. They all had the talent to catch the uncooked meatballs in their mouths, which was weird. So I just stared at all of them. Was this a tradition on Earth? I didn't know. I was confused.

"Just think—five more weeks of this!" Marcia exclaimed.

Humans are weird.

I walked down the stairs the next morning. I didn't sleep well last night. Something about Gunhilda's presence threw me off.

"Surprise!" the Diazes shouted as I walked in the room.

"A party!" I exclaimed. "For—"

They continued, cutting me off. "Happy second day of your visit, Gunhilda!" Marcia even jumped in joy.

No! She stole my parties! Marcia _jumped_ in joy! She _jumped_! She jumped for Gunhilda but not for me? I knew she liked Gunhilda better than me!

Gunhilda walked out from behind me. I didn't even see her there! "Oh, lovely Diaz family," Gunhilda said, smiling. "You all are full of pleasantness."

She walked over to them. They had a cake for her and everything they had for me yesterday. They all started chanting her name.

I sat down on the couch next to one of Gunhilda's bags. It fell down onto the floor. I looked down and saw a map, two books about Scandinavia, and language tapes in her bag. One book was about how to speak the Scandinavian language. "Whaaaat?" I wondered aloud. "This isn't right."

Gunhilda appeared right in front of me suddenly. "Oh, you're such a curious boy." She shoved her face towards mine, glaring intensely. "Now, eat you cake and mind your own business," she growled in a whisper, shoving a piece of cake in my hands. Then she walked off. "More cake for everyone!"

Umm… yeah. She was definitely hiding something. "Marcia," I whisper shouted in her direction. When she didn't answer, I called her again. "Marci!"

She looked towards me, a piece of cake in her mouth. "Yeah?" she asked mouth full.

I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her down next to me. "So, Marci," I said. "I'm pretty sure there's something off about Gunhilda." She raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion. "No, no, listen," I begged. "I found some Scandinavian books and language tapes in her bags. She's learning her own language! Why would she need to do that?"

"Well…" Marcia muttered. I didn't think she was sure what to say.

"And why the heck is she always making those meatballs!?" I exclaimed. "Meatballs aren't so great and fantastic. They're balls of meat! I can make things too!" I created a small spider with a mustache and a top hat that crawled away quickly. I huffed and slouched deeper into the couch.

"Ooo, is someone jealous?" Marcia asked, smirking. I gaped at her. I was not jealous! I was not jealous at all! Gunhilda was up to something, I knew it. I wasn't jealous at all. Why would I be jealous? Because Marcia probably likes Gunhilda better than me? No way! Haha… I was so not jealous. Not now, not ever.

"Hey, Marci!" Gunhilda shouted, using _MY_ nickname for Marcia _AGAIN._ "Think fast!"

Marcia caught another meatball in her mouth. "I hope she never leaves!" Marcia exclaimed with her mouth full.

I looked over at Gunhilda who was forcing Mr. Diaz to eat a piece of cake he clearly did not want. I shuttered at the sight. Gunhilda was hiding something and I was going to find out what!

Gunhilda made secret phone calls.

Gunhilda packed an axe in her bag.

Those were only two of my observations I got pictures of while spying on Gunhilda. She was looking pretty suspicious. I started to hang the pictures up on my bedroom wall to see if I could find any evil connections.

Gunhilda kept making meatballs.

I observed this while I was up in a tree. I used binoculars to look into the house. _Another clue_. I looked away from the scene, only to come face to face with Buff Frog (don't worry, I got rid of her).

I saw Gunhilda in Mr. And Mrs. Diaz's room _MEASURING THEM IN THEIR SLEEP._ I made sure to get a picture of that one.

I put all my clues up on my wall. I felt like I was slowly going insane, but I was getting closer to the truth. I had hung up red strings connecting evidence to clues and clues to evidence. I would soon find out Gunhilda's secret.

SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH MARCIA.

We were all just hanging out (I was there reluctantly I needed to spy on Gunhilda) and she just started flirting with Marcia. And I don't even think Marcia noticed anything up, but it was clearly flirting.

I started to get angry. I didn't want anyone flirting with my Marcia. Only I could flirt with Marcia!

Wait.

What?

FORGET I SAID THAT.

Marcia was at my bedroom door. "Hey, Com," she called. "We're about to—" I cut her off by pulling her into my room.

 **Marcia's P.O.V**

I was pinned against his bedroom wall. I looked around the room, photos of Gunhilda hung everywhere with red sting connecting them. Okay… so that was a bit weird. Even for Comet.

I looked up at him. He looked like he had gone crazy. He was panting, staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. His hair was messed up and his beanie hung off his head.

"Comet, what is going on?" I demanded.

"I've been spying on Gunhilda for days," Comet told me. "I am _so_ close to figure out her evil plot!"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed. He had been spying on her? He was taking this jealousy thing _way_ too far. Then again, I kind of knew how he felt. When Pony Head arrived at the house and took us to those different dimensions, I couldn't help but feel jealous of how close they were. Oh yeah, and then he abandoned me in the arcade and those guards from St. Hugo's came and tied me up and all that happened. Thanks, Pony Head.

He walked towards the wall of pictures. "Her stories don't add up, Marci! Penguins? Icebergs?" He was getting louder. "Polar bears!? What the heck is a polar bear!?" He grabbed some photos off of the wall, crumbling them in his hands. "She's making phone calls, Marci. PHONE CALLS! SHE IS UP TO SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!"

I stared at him in disbelief, shaking my head. "You've gone crazy," I said. "But, you know, if you find it, we're meeting Gunhilda for a picnic at Isolation point, where no one can hear you scream." He looked horrified. "With enjoyment!" I added.

His face fell, he was disappointed. I felt bad for him. I knew he wasn't coming with us. I knew he didn't trust Gunhilda, I knew he was jealous. Maybe I was forgetting him, leaving him behind. I noticed he hadn't been around much, and if he was, he usually wasn't talking. I walked over to him and hugged him. I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him tight. "Wha—?" Comet wondered aloud.

I let go and smiled at him. "See you later." I think he was blushing, but I wasn't sure because I was gone.

 **Comet's P.O.V**

I started to put the pieces together: how she talked about how skinny everyone had gotten, her telling me to eat my cake and mind my own business, all the meatballs, Isolation Point, the penguins, and "I need to fatten you up."

And then they all fit together. I couldn't help but scream at the horrible idea that came into my head. I knew what Gunhilda was doing, and it wasn't good. "Gunhilda's not just taking them on a picnic, they are the picnic!"

I heard the van start outside. I ran to the window and saw the Diazes drive away. I couldn't let Gunhilda hurt them. I would save them. I had to save them! "No, wait!" I shouted, as if that was going to make any difference.

I ran out to the porch and watched the van drive down the street. I pulled out my wand, holding it high in the air, and screamed, "Bunny Rocket Blast!" I pointed the wand behind me and I was blasted towards the car.

I landed on the roof of the car and strapped myself there so I wouldn't fall off. I leaned over and looked in one of the car windows. None of the Diazes noticed me. So I started banging on the window. "Hey! You're all going to die! Go home! Please!"

I think the Diazes were singing. I couldn't be sure. They were doing this the entire time they were driving.

We approached a sign in the shape of an arrow that said: "Isolation Pt." It was pointing right, but I used my wand to turn it the other way. That way the Diazes would go the other way and I would be able to confront Gunhilda and they would be safe.

I jumped off of the car as the Diazes headed to the left. I ran towards Isolation Point.

Gunhilda was preparing a campfire, when she pulled out an axe. As if on cue, thunder and lightning struck. I came out of my hiding place in the bushes. I pointed my wand at Gunhilda. "I knew that you were up to no good, meatball girl!"

Gunhilda screamed. She dropped her axe and started to run. She wasn't getting away from me that easily. I chased after her. "Get back here!"

I chased her through the woods, blasting spells at her. "Dagger Heart Blast! Narwhal Blast!" She managed to miss all my attacks.

We came to a bridge. Gunhilda was on the other side just as I started running on the bridge. And then the bridge was cut from Gunhilda's side. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I grabbed onto one of the planks of the bridge and hung there. There was only one way out of this. "GLITTER DRAGON ESCALATION!"

A giant dragon formed out of the broken bridge. I was riding on its back. Gunhilda stared up at the dragon. "Give it up, Gunhilda!" I shouted. "You will never lay a hand on the Diazes!"

Gunhilda screamed as the dragon crashed down in front of her, the pieces flying everywhere. She didn't even try to run as I walked up to her. I pointed my wand at her, ready to fire. "It's over, Gunhilda!" I exclaimed. "I know your secrets! I know your lies! I know what you're up to! I know you're not who you say you are!"

She cracked. She broke down in tears. "It's true! I'm full of lies!" she cried.

"So you admit it!" I exclaimed. "You're planning to eat the Diazes!"

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes! It's… wait a second, that's not true! I don't want to eat them!"

I faltered, lowering my wand just a bit. "But… didn't you say…"

She suddenly dropped her accent. "I'm not from Scandinavia. My name is Charlotte Booth, but I prefer Charlie. I'm just a girl from Bakersfieldville."

"What is Bakersfieldville?"

"You're not the first person who's asked that," she sighed. "No one's heard of it."

"Well I'm sure someone—"

"No," she said. "I don't even think half the people who live there know that they live there." She shook her head. "But anyway, back home, I'm just another boring face in a boring crowd. It's not the right place for such a talented girl like me."

"Well, what about the phone calls?" I asked. "And the axe? And all the freaking meatballs!?"

"Well… the phone calls were to the girl I get my meat from," Charlie explained. "But she wouldn't pick up for some reason. I needed the axe to cut fire wood for today's feast. And the meatballs, it's my dream to become a chef and open a restaurant in Bakersfieldville that uses spices and flavors instead of just… blandness. So that's why I ran away from home and moved in with the Diazes."

"There's one more thing you didn't explain," I told her.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"What about measuring the Diazes in their sleep?"

Her eyes widened. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from me. "Uhhhhhhh." She never gave me a proper answer and I would never get one, because the Diazes drove up just then.

"Comet?!" Mrs. Diaz called from inside of the car. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"You made it!" Mr. Diaz added as they got out of the car.

"Yeah I did," I said. "And I have something to tell you about Gunhilda." She laughed nervously at the sound of her name.

The Diazes smiled happily at us. Did I really want to tell them the truth? They looked so happy and they would be so disappointed if they found out. I didn't want to disappoint them. "She's made you even more meatballs!"

They started to cheer and run towards the campfire Charlie had made. Yeah, I preferred seeing them happy than seeing them disappointed.

Charlie sighed with relief. "Thanks for that, Comet. I don't know what would've happened if you had blown my cover. If there's anything I can ever do for you—"

I cut her off. "Actually, Charlie, there is."

"Goodbye, Gunhilda!" I exclaimed, waving at Charlie from the Diazes porch.

The Diazes and I shouted various goodbyes and Charlie left, walking in the middle of the road. She almost got hit by a car, but she was alright.

"See you next year!" Marcia shouted to Charlie, despite the fact that she was probably too far away to hear her.

"Or not," I added. "You never know." Yeah, she wasn't coming back and I would never have to worry about the Diazes liking her more than me ever again. "Let's go inside, Marci."

"Okay," she agreed, nodding and smiling at me.

We walked inside the house, closing the door behind us. "Surprise!"

I looked towards Mr. And Mrs. Diaz, wondering what they were up to. What was the surprise about? They were standing under a banner and holding a cake. "Happy fifty-first day on Earth, Comet!" They chorused.

"A party, for me?!" I exclaimed.

"Who wants cake?" Mrs. Diaz asked. She gave both Marcia and I a piece of cake.

Marcia and I sat down on the couch together. "Sorry your favorite exchange student had to leave so soon," I muttered.

"What?" Marcia asked. "Tell me you're kidding."

I shook my head.

She laughed. "You're my favorite. And you always will be."

"Awe, Marci!" I put down my cake and hugged her. "And you're my favorite person." I realized what I had just said. "On Earth," I added quickly. I let her go and started to eat my cake.

"I will miss seeing her, though," Marcia said. "She's just so… real."

If you only knew, Marcia. If you only knew.

* * *

 **So that was the chapter!**

 **And that whole 'GUNHILDA WAS FLIRTING WITH MARCIA OMG' scene was pretty random, but there was a suggestion for that in the reviews and I thought, "Hey, that would be pretty funny" so I added it in at the very last minute.**

 **Please leave reviews! See you all next time!**

 **Byeeee**

 **~ Echo**


	8. Author's Note (Please read)

**Hey so this isn't actually a chapter.**

 **I know, I know, please don't be upset.**

 **I really don't have time to update right now.**

 **It's the last three weeks of school and we have so many tests it's insane.**

 **So I can't exactly update right now. I'm just too busy.**

 **I'm not stopping this story. It's just on a small hiatus until summer.**

 **Which is three weeks away.**

 **Then I'll start working on the chapter again.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry. I'm just super busy.**

 **I'll be back when I'm on summer break.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Echo**


	9. Cheer Up Comet

**Hey guys! Look, an actual update!**

 **Sorry that took so long. Exams are effing awful. Ew.**

 **But on more important news...**

 **STAR'S COMING BACK ON JULY 11TH YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! I'M SO EXCITED I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR SO LONG YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

 **Now that all my screaming is over... I'm gonna reply to your reviews because I want to! The name of the person who left the review will be bold and underlined and under it will be my reply in italics.**

 **Allons-y! (That's let go in French)**

 **Lensnakey**

 _Yes, Comet is going to go through Mewberty! That's going to be... interesting. And thanks ^-^_

 **Sapphire Roz**

 _Thank you :)) And Blood Moon Ball is gonna be great, trust me *wiggles eyebrows*_

 **Angel Tears**

 _I would really love to add some conflicts and stuff in here, and I'm working on idea for non episode chapters, but this is just a side project I'm working on when I'm not writing my book. It's not supposed to be that complicated for me to write. And I'm gonna try to make the episodes different by having different dialogue and stuff, but I don't want to this to stray that far from what actually happens on the show. But I'll try to switch it up a bit more ;)_

 **Super singer 3**

 _Thanks for understanding about the whole exams thing. I passed my classes and here's a pretty good chapter to make up for making you guys wait so long ^-^_

 **Guest sorta**

 _Sorry for crushing your dreams lol. But they don't have to be crushed anymore cause here's the new chapter!_

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer**

 _Thanks for the compliment :)_

 **CinnaRoll**

 _Thanks! AND SOMEONE FINALLY GOT THE DANISNOTONFIRE REFERENCE YESSSSS!_

 **Alright, now for the actual chapter because I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's Cheer Up Comet.**

* * *

 **Cheer up Comet**

 **Marcia's P.O.V**

I screamed. We were fighting Luda's monsters again. Explosions were everywhere. Comet and I hid behind a coyote statue in our backyard. I crouched to the floor as Comet propped himself up on the statue.

I looked up at him. He was staring at the army of monsters that were chasing after us. He looked so serious. The battle was a little more difficult than the past ones. The monsters were stronger and we were losing. So Comet wasn't joking around. He was taking this seriously. I hadn't really seen a serious look on his face before. It left me kind of stunned and I felt my heart beating in my chest. As much as I loved funny and joking Comet, I was kind of happy to see serious Comet, especially in his situation.

"Cupcake blast!" Comet shouted, blasting the spell in the monsters' direction.

And then I heard a slice and the head of the coyote statue fell off. Comet looked towards me and grabbed my hand. "Run," he said, pulling me away from the statue. We ran to the shed and locked ourselves inside.

I rested my back against the door. "We're screwed," I whispered to myself.

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

"How could I have been so stupid?" Marcia sighed. She hit herself in the head. "Idiot." She started searching around the shed for… I don't know what. But she grabbed a skeleton bust and continued to look.

"Marcia, what the heck is going on?" I asked. This was the most random monster attack. Usually Luda attacked us around the same time every day or two. But it was the middle of the night! She shouldn't be here!

"This…" she sighed, "This might be all my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What did you…" I noticed a monster peeking through the blinds. I slowly shut them. Monsters were creepy. "What did you do?"

"Umm…" She fell off of the shelf she was standing on. I cringed as she hit the floor. But she pulled herself up and handed me the skeleton bust." Hold this," she said. "We're going to need to build some armor."

"Marcia," I said. I needed some answers. She didn't usually do anything wrong. So I wondered what she had done.

She walked up to a work bench and put on an iron mask. "Where does mom keep the blowtorch?" she whispered. I wondered what a blowtorch was. I hadn't heard of one before. Then the whole shed shook and something fell from the ceiling, landing in Marcia's hand. "Oh, there it is."

"Marcia," I said again, still trying to get her answers.

She ignored me and turned the blowtorch on. A small flame lit from it.

"Marcia Diaz!" I shouted. Marcia turned around and lifted up her mask. "What. Is. Going. On?" I asked.

She turned around. "Do you remember that really bad day I had?"

 **Marcia's P.O.V.**

 _Things weren't going well for Marcia Diaz. She was running after the bus, a piece of toast still in her mouth, screaming (or trying to scream), "Wait for me!" She pounded on the side of the bus. "Stop!"_

 _The bus window opened and Comet popped his head out. "Hello?" he called. "Who's there!?"_

 _"Comet, down here!" Marcia shouted._

 _"Oh heyyy, Marci," Comet said. "Look at you. Jogging to school, in the zone! No one can slow you down!"_

 _"Tell the bus driver to stop the bus," Marcia said struggling to catch to her breath._

 _"Right, you gotta keep your focus," Comet said._

 _"Are you listening to me!?" Marcia asked. "Comet, tell—"_

 _"Stay in that zone, Marci, see you at school!" Comet closed the window._

 _"Are you kidding?!" Marcia exclaimed. She didn't realize that the bus stopped until she ran into the stop sign. She fell onto the ground, scraping her face on the street. "Oww…" she complained._

 _The bus door swung open as Marcia was trying to pull herself off of the ground. The bus driver stood in the doorway, scanning the surroundings. She didn't see Marcia struggling on the ground._

 _The bus driver ran her hand over her small mustache. "Who punched my bus?" she asked grumpily. When she didn't she get an answer, she just said, "Who does that?" she went to sit back down. "Bus never did nothin' to you."_

 _Marcia managed to sit up just as the bus doors closed. Her hoodie, unfortunately, got stuck in between them. And Marcia didn't notice that until the bus started. She let out a shriek as the bus started to pull her along unwillingly._

 _She panted as she tried to keep up with the bus, but it was basically impossible. She was doing pretty well considering the situation until the bus got to a speed bump. Marcia jumped over the speed bump and her hoodie ripped off her jacket. Marcia went flying, landing in a trash can nearby._

 _Marcia's vision slowly came into focus and she saw where she was. "Same," she muttered. She pulled herself up and out of the trash can. Things were worse than she thought. Her red hoodie was ripped down the front and she had a black eye and several other injuries. She looked like a complete mess._

 _A random girl on a bike stopped in front of Marcia when she caught eye of her. "Whoa," she gasped. Then she started to laugh, or more like cackle. She pointed at Marcia's exposed t-shirt._

 _Marcia had gotten the shirt at Karatekon in 2012. On it was a picture of Marcia kissing a blushing ninja on the cheek. It read, "I KISSED A NINJA AT KARATEKON 2012."_

 _"Nice t-shirt, loser," the girl teased. "You actually kissed a ninja!"_

 _"Shut up," Marcia snapped._

 _The girl continued to laugh at Marcia. Marcia looked for a solution. She saw a newspaper sitting on one of the trash cans. She pulled the newspaper over her head, successfully (but not fashionably) hiding her shirt._

 _"Wow, you really_ are _just trash," the girl cackled._

 _Marcia didn't say anything as the girl just laughed and laughed and laughed. So Marcia decided to do the best thing she could: shoot a dirty look at the girl and run to school._

 _Marcia's day worsened when she got to school. The sign outside the school read, "PICTURE DAY!" Marcia frowned and forced her black eye open so she could see a little better. It definitely said it was picture day. "You're kidding me," she grumbled._

 _Some random student popped up in front of her, a camera in his hand. "Smile!" he exclaimed. Marcia wasn't prepared, so the picture the guy took of her must've looked incredibly awful. The guy ran off before Marcia could even react._

 _"I hate my life," Marcia groaned._

 _"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind Marcia. "Marcia Diaz._

 _Marcia turned around and faced Jeannette Birnbaum. Needless to say, this was the one person that Marcia did not want to see. "Not today, Jeannette," Marcia growled. She walked away, but Jeannette followed._

 _"I came here to give you the nastiest black eye possible for picture day," Jeannette said. "But, unfortunately, there's no need. Oh I wish I could've given you one, though."_

 _"I SAID NOT TODAY!" Marcia shouted, stomping on the ground. Something broke beneath her foot. Marcia gulped and looked down. Two halves of a skateboard rolled away on opposite sides of her feet. Marcia stood frozen in shock. It was Jack's skateboard._ She had broken Jack Lee Thomas's skateboard.

 _"Marcia… you broke… my skateboard," Jack said weakly._

 _Jeannette started to laugh and wouldn't stop laughing. She was doubling over she was laughing so hard. "You screwed up so much!"_

 _"Jack, I'm—"_

 _"Don't worry, Marica," Jack said. "I'll just live with it." He picked up one half of his skateboard and attempted to skate away._

 _Marcia just stood in shock and stared at him as he 'skated' away. He was never going to like her now._

 _"My work here is done," Jeannette said with a smirk on her face._

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Marci," Comet said. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

I started to saw the skull bust in half. "Can you hold on? I'm getting to that."

A random monster's arm burst through the side of the shed and reached around for one of us. Then, I had a brilliant idea. I put the bust within his reach and the monster pulled off the bust's head, just what I needed. "Thank you!" I called out of the hole. I quickly covered up the hole with a random painting I found. I continued with the story. "I was really upset."

 _Marcia sat on the couch, reliving all the awful things that had happened to her that day. Comet popped up from behind the couch, wearing a weird fake mustache. He tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing had worked so far._

"You did everything you could to cheer me up," I told him.

 _"Huh, huh?" Comet asked, straddling the top of the couch. "Come on look at my funny mustache!" He leaned down close to her to where they were face to face. She didn't smile, she didn't do anything. She just looked up at him, her expression never changing._

 _And then Comet lost balance. He tipped over and fell onto the couch… right onto Marcia. "Comet," Marcia complained. "Get off of me."_

 _He pushed himself up but they found themselves in an awkward situation. Comet was hovering over Marcia, their faces almost touching. Marcia forced herself not to blush and no one could tell if Comet was blushing because of the fake mustache._

 _"Comet, take this off," Marcia muttered, pulling the fake mustache off of his face and putting it down onto the floor._

 _Comet frowned when he saw that she still hadn't cracked a smile. "Why aren't you smiling?" he asked. "I'm doing my best here."_

 _"I just had a bad day, Com," Marcia sighed._

 _Then, Comet had an idea. A smile crept his way onto his face as he realized the perfect plan._

 _"Comet wha—?"Marcia's words faltered as Comet pulled one of his hands away from supporting himself in their awkward position. "What are you doing?"_

 _He dug a finger into her side. Marcia snorted with laughter. '_ So tickling works _' Comet thought._

 _"Comet, don't you dare," Marcia warned with a smile on her face. So, he proceeded to start tickling her. Their laughter filled the room as a tickle war broke out between the two of them. And just like that, Marcia felt better._

"And then you met," I sighed, picturing the thought of her, "Octavia." Needless to say, I wasn't Octavia's biggest fan and I didn't like the fact that Comet was so smitten with her.

 _Terrible music played through the air, but it didn't sound terrible to Comet, who was fascinated by the sound. He ran around the campus, dodging screaming students who were trying to cover their ears, trying to find the source of the music. And then he found it._

 _There was a girl sitting on a beat up looking car. She had long brown hair with fringe that covered both of her eyes. She was wearing a brown crop top and a khaki skirt with a bright red scarf around her neck and purple boots. Comet found her absolutely amazing._

 _Comet quickly grabbed Principal Skeeves who was passing by. "Skeeves! Who's that fresh of breath air?" he asked, practically drooling._

 _"Oh, that's Octavia Greeson," Skeeves told him. "She's a degenerate. Stay away from her, she's got a record."_

 _Comet liked the sound of a record. "Ooo, a record…."_

 _Comet snuck up to Octavia's car and watched her play her keytar for a while. He was completely fascinated. She flipped her hair, revealing her green eyes and smiled at him. Comet's mind was made up. She was absolutely perfect._

 _Comet started to drift off to fantasy land. Her car turned into a snail and they started flying through a magical place full of magical creatures. And everything was perfect._

"Comet!" I shouted, throwing a bucket of paint onto the wall. "Keep your fantasies out of my flashback."

"I'm almost done," he told me. He went back to daydreaming… or well… I mean, it was night so… night dreaming… but not actual dreaming… never mind. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to snap out of his fantasy. A couple minutes later he snapped out of it. "Continue."

 _Comet pulled out a star shaped sticky note out of his star shaped backpack. He scribbled his name and Marcia's cell phone number onto it and stuck it onto Octavia's keytar. "Call me," he whispered as he slinked off._

Comet took it from there. I was trying to make armor for us so we wouldn't die a painful death. "I couldn't wait to talk to her," he sighed.

 _Comet took Marcia's cell phone right from her hands. "Comet?" she asked as he ran up the stairs. "Give me back my phone!"_

 _"I can't," Comet said, leaning over the railing. "I'm expecting a phone call…_ from a girl _."_

 _"From a girl?" Marcia asked. Her mind instantly filled with questions. Who? Why? WHO? She slowly started to silently steam at the thought of Comet having a crush on some girl… oh… it killed her. But she would never ever admit it. Comet nodded happily, a giant smile on his face._

 _"Couldn't you've given her the home line?" Marcia asked. If Comet was going to talk to a girl, he could do it on the home line, not on Marcia's cell phone._

 _"Nah," Comet said. "I really like you're ringtone." He quickly started to play the song Marcia had set for her ringtone. Space Unicorn. It was as cheesy as it sounds. "It's great." He gave her the okay hand sign and then ran up the stairs._

 _"It's ironic!" Marcia called after him. When he didn't hear her, she just muttered, "It's ironic. It's just supposed to be ironic."_

 _Comet ran into his room, his wand in his mouth, kicking the door closed behind him. He sat down at his table, placing the phone perfectly in front of him. He put his wand down and waited for a call. The ringtone started to play and Comet answered it immediately. "Hello?" Comet asked, trying not to sound so eager._

 _He didn't expect the voice on the other side of the call. "Hola, Marcia," an old man's voice said. Comet frowned. This was definitely not a teenage girl. "It's Grandpa."_

 _Comet hung up._

 _Octavia didn't call for hours. Comet was left waiting around from day until night, just hoping that she would call. Comet started to lose hope. He was starting to think that she would never call._

"I guess I'm just not cool enough for a girl with a record," Comet sighed.

I felt a pang in my chest. He was actually upset about her not calling him. He thought he wasn't good enough. Oh god, he actually thought he wasn't good enough. "Hey," I said, grabbing his shoulders. He stopped strapping his feet to buckets and looked up at me. "You're kidding right?" he just gave me a sad look. "You're the coolest guy I know."

"You mean it?" Comet asked.

I laughed a bit. "Of course I mean it."

The shed started to violently shake. Comet and I fell onto the floor, things crashing around us. "Anyway," I muttered, "You were sad."

 _Marcia peaked inside Comet's room. He had been really quiet and she was wondering if he was okay. She saw him lying face down on his bed. Marcia sighed. He looked so upset._

"It was my turn to cheer you up."

 _Marcia slipped away only to come back wearing clown makeup. It wasn't Marcia's best plan, but it would probably work. She crept through his room and peaked over the side of his bed._

 _Comet turned on the other side and saw a shadow sitting by the side of the bed. He had no idea what it was. He just stared at it intensely waiting for it to reveal itself. He couldn't tell what it was or what it could be. Comet was completely clueless._

 _Marcia pulled out a flashlight and turned it on aiming it right on her face. Comet's eyes widened when he saw her. Marcia was wearing heavy clown makeup and a clown costume. "Hey, Com! Look at me! I'm a clown!"_

 _And then Comet did something Marcia didn't think would happen. He screamed and backed himself against his bedroom wall, as far away from her as possible. Marcia sat up and ran out of the room saying, "God, I thought you liked clowns, sorry Com."_

 _Marcia didn't know why she was doing this. She was sitting in a shopping cart that had a rocket strapped to it and was balancing on two ladders hanging from a doorway high up in the tower. She was wearing a mariachi hat with sparklers balanced on it and a giant foam finger._

 _Comet was lying on his bed, wondering if Octavia was gonna call. He didn't want Marcia to cheer him up. He didn't think she could. He really just wanted Octavia to call. That would make him happy._

 _"Hey, Com, up here!" Marcia called down to him._

 _Comet looked up and saw the situation Marcia had put herself in. Needless to say, Comet was extremely confused. So was Marcia who was still wondering what exactly she was doing. "What are you doing?" Comet shouted up at her._

 _"I don't know!" she shouted back. "But w-watch this! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… nope never mind. Not gonna happen." She began to climb out of the shopping cart, but it was too late. The rocket went off and chaos ensued._

 _Neither of them were sure what was happening. But there were explosions and a giant sword fell and stuck itself into the floor and then the room flooded which meant the death of a bunch of innocent fish unless they managed to fall a couple floors as well. Everything was just a giant mess, one that could be compared to one of Comet's after a battle with Luda._

 _Comet sat up on his bed and watched Marcia fall a couple floors and slash into the water. She was alright, thankfully, except for the sparkler she had to spit out of her mouth. She just seemed a little burnt and all her clothes were soaked, but hey, she didn't sustain any life-threating injuries which was good. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed weakly, her voice cracking while she spoke._

 _Comet was not impressed, more annoyed actually. He appreciated what Marcia was trying to do for him, but it really wasn't the right time. Now his room was a mess and he still hadn't gotten a call from Octavia and as the time passed things just got worse and worse and worse for him. He just groaned and laid back down with his back towards the mess and Marcia._

 _Marcia frowned. Nothing was working. And this was the guy who was always happy and cheery. Was this really that important to him? It was just some dumb girl. All these thought raced through Marcia's head as she stared at his back. She had to think of something to cheer him up, something that would get him to stop thinking about this girl he barely knew. And then, Marcia got an idea._

 _She quickly grabbed Comet's wand and ran off._

"And then I realized that nothing makes you happier than kicking monster butt with a bunch of magical narwhals and stuff," I explained.

 _Marcia tied the wand to a fishing line. She made sure it was secure by swinging it around and seeing if the wand fell. It did several times before Marcia finally perfected it. She pulled out the dimensional scissors (which she also managed to smuggle from Comet's room) and cut open a portal to Mewni, right where Luda and her armies would be._

 _She peaked in the portal and a couple feet away from her stood Luda's two headed minion, sweeping up some bones (Marcia didn't even want to know what happened there)._

"So I…" I found my words faltering as I wondered if he would be mad.

"So you what?" Comet asked. "What did you do?"

I looked up at him, only to look awkwardly at one of the walls a split second later. "Um… I… tried to lure one with your wand." I let out a nervous laugh as he just stood there and looked at me.

 _Marcia tossed the wand that was still attached to the fishing line through the portal. She waited a couple seconds and then started to reel the wand in and the monster with it. "Hey Com!" Marcia shouted as loud as she could, trying to get his attention. Then she would tell him the monster managed to sneak the wand and then she would stand back as Comet narwhal blasted the monster into oblivion and everything would be good._

 _Things did not go to plan._

 _The red, two headed monster stepped out of the portal and she had backup. A lot of backup. Very dangerous backup. Marcia had really screwed up._

"Wait, so the monsters being here is your fault?" Comet asked.

"Uh… yeah," I muttered. "I just didn't think there would be so many." I put a bucket on his head. You know, protection. "But don't worry. This poorly made armor will hold them off." We were ready to fight.

And then the roof came off of the shed. I felt a large hand tighten around my body and I was lifted up and right out of my armor. "Marcia!" Comet cried as I was lifted into the air by one of the monsters.

"Comet!" I called back, trying to move my arms to reach him. When I couldn't, I started screaming and thrashing around, trying to get out of the strange monster's grip.

Comet rushed out of the roofless shed and stood, wand out, ready to fight.

"Oh, give it up, Comet Dragonfly!" Luda called. "Our numbers are _far_ greater than yours!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Comet said. "What's with all these new monsters?" It was true. We were surrounded by a bunch of monsters we had never seen before. They were all big and tall and looked a lot tougher than the ones Luda usually brought. This fight was gonna be a difficult one. Why couldn't monsters be more the like ones in Undertale?

"What new monsters?" Luda asked. "These are the monsters I always bring."

"Really?" Comet asked. "I dunno. They seem new."

I managed to wiggle my arm out of the giant monster's grasp and point at him. "Yeah, I've never seen this chick in my life," I agreed.

"You've never met Woman Arm?" Luda asked. I just shook my head.

Woman Arm was a crocodile like monster… except she was about ten times the size of a crocodile. That might be an exaggeration… but the blood flow to my head was being slightly cut off because I was being held so tight so I might have that wrong. Woman Arm waved to me with her other hand. "Hey." The second I saw her other arm I knew why they called her Woman Arm. Her other arm was a woman's arm, not a crocodile's one.

"And surely you know Spikeballs," Luda said, pointing to another monster. This one was tall, blueish gray and very muscular. She had a weird bucket shaped head that was covered with spikes and her hands were medieval looking maces. I knew why they called her Spikeballs. Wow, they had the most ridiculous names.

"I mean, we were never formally introduced," Spikeballs muttered. She walked over to me, her feet leaving giant footprints in the grass. She held out one of her hands. I gave her a confused look for a second before realizing that she wanted me to shake her hand. I didn't know how on earth I would grab her hand, so I just grabbed one of the spikes and that worked, I guess. "Hi, I'm Spikeballs," she said. "I'm usually in the back."

"Good, you all know each other now," Luda said. "NOW GET THE WAND!"

The monsters charged at Comet. His first move was to blast Woman Arm in the face with a Rainbow Fist. I dropped to the ground and quickly ran to join him. There was no room for errors in this battle, especially for me. These monsters could literally crush me. Thankfully, Comet was a magical prince from another dimension. So even if the monsters were difficult to fight, Comet always had the upper hand because of his wand.

I watched as he jumped high in the air (I would never know how he did that, it was like he was an anime protagonist), waving his wand around. "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!" He shouted. My eyes widened as bees and pollen came shooting out of the wand.

I fell to the ground in a sneezing fit. Why pollen? The monsters seemed to be hating the spell as much as I did. But they were the ones who got stung by the bees. How did Comet come up with these spells? Like, pollen. He knows I'm allergic to pollen.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the ground as I rubbed one of my eyes. "Sorry about the pollen," he said. "But hey, you were right! I'm all cheered up!"

I smiled at him, happy that my attempts to finally cheer him up worked. "That's good, Com."

"I don't even care if Octavia calls!" he told me as he blasted big chicken away. Just on cue, my phone rang. Space Unicorn played loudly and I started to regret having that as my ringtone.

As Comet was distracted with the phone the monsters began to attack me again. One had actually gotten a hold of me. I struggled to get out of her reach, digging my feet into the ground as she held me up by the front of my hoodie.

Luda groaned. "What the heck is that terrible ring tone?" Thankfully, her words stopped the monster from punching me in the face.

"It's ironic!" I exclaimed. And then I got punched in the face.

Comet pulled out the phone and looked at it. He gasped. "It's Octavia!" he exclaimed, a big smile growing on his face.

I felt a pang in my chest… but I didn't know what it was. I was flipped over into a headlock by the monster. "A-answer it," I coughed.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed. He answered the phone and put it up to his ear. I would've listened to the phone call, but I was too busy with the army of monsters rushing towards me. Besides that fact, I wasn't sure that I actually wanted to hear him gushing over some girl.

Not even a minute later, I heard, "YOU MONSTERS ARE SO RUDE!" Everyone stopped and looked over at Comet. He jumped into the air again (still had no clue how he did that) and shouted, "Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!"

Wait. _Syrup_?

I ran as fast as I could, but I was tackled to the ground by a giant pancake and then I was covered with syrup. I swore and tried to push the syrup off of me. I eventually got it off and looked at the mess that had surrounded me. Monsters were stuck in syrup and so was I. I could barely move from the spot. I would have to take fifteen showers after this.

I looked over at Comet. He was whispering into the phone which confused the heck out of me, but then again, this was Comet we were talking about. He ran over to me. "Thanks, Marci," he said, smiling. "You knew _just_ how to cheer me up. And Octavia called me anyway!" He laughed. "Come here!" He quickly hugged me.

I couldn't help but hug back. His hugs were the best. But we quickly realized that we were actually stuck together. He tried to pull away from me, but he couldn't. "We're stuck together," Comet complained. "This syrup is kind of gross."

I glared at him. "This is your fault."

And then the girl from days ago biked into my backyard. When she saw us she gasped. "Whoa." Then she started with obnoxious laughter again. "The freak's got a boyfriend."

Comet and I both frowned. He started pulling us towards the girl, anger on his face. "Did you just call Marci a freak?" She instantly shut up. "Did you!?" He shouted.

"Uh…"

"How'd you even get in here?" I asked her. "Get out of my backyard!"

She scoffed. "Fine." She rode away, still slightly snickering.

"I can't believe she—"

I cut Comet off. "Let's just go get my mom or something."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Sorry I kept you waiting so long... it shouldn't happen again because I'm on summer beak woohoo!**

 **I think I'm gonna do a non episode chapter. And it's probably gonna involve Undertale (I'm Undertale trash honestly) and a Marcia getting really pissed off. But I might go for something else. Either way, it's probably not gonna be as long as a normal chapter and it'll be really silly and stuff. Tell me your opinons on that.**

 **Anyway... see you all later!**

 **~ Echo**


	10. Megalovania

**Whoa! An update!**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been really freaking busy.**

 **But how about those new episodes, those were AMAZING. I can't wait for more!**

 **This chapter is not an episode, but the next chapter will be.**

 **This chapter is inspired by Undertale. If you don't know what Undertale is, don't worry. Comet doesn't know either!**

 **Now, for the reviews. There are a lot to get through... so yeah.**

 **CatEyeSun**

I don't have an update schedule! I just kind of update whenever I can. I am going to write the mewberty episode genderbent. It'll be soon. Just three more chapters.

 **Melissa the kawaii yandere**

I have no clue how she biked into Marcia's backyard. Cartoon magic, i guess. Thanks! I'm really excited for blood moon ball too. Yes, I am going to do season two, but I have to finish season one first.

 **Guest**

Yay! Undertale! Undertale's great!

 **ThunderMist36**

I'm not going to write a chapter about Mr. Candle Cares/Red belt until I get to the season 2 episodes. I started to write this fanfic because I wanted a genderbent SVTFOE fanfic and there wasn't one so I just did one myself.

 **Guest**

Yes, I will write Blood Moon Ball. It's going to be great.

 **Guest**

It would be really cool to hear what their voices would sound like. I would look for some voice actors that I think would fit, but I don't know any voice actors.

 **T.N.Q**

That is a really good idea! I might just put that into the BMB chapter! Thanks :)

 **REEEERRR NANALAN**

Yupp, the Mewberty chapter is gonna be great.

 **Guest**

STARCO IS REALLLLLLLL

 **Super singer 3**

I would totally use your idea in a non episode chapter but here's the thing... I'm super bad when it comes to taking requests because I'm always afraid that I'm going to do something wrong. Sorry :(

 **TheUltimateAngela**

Mewberty is coming soon! Undertale is great!

 **Sapphire Roz**

Thanks! Here's the new chapter!

 **Guest**

I will definitely try to post more. It's not always easy to write the chapters though.

 **Lensnakey**

Unfortunately, Temmie is not in this chapter but that would definitely be interesting to write.

 **Guest Sorta**

You're probably out of school now... I hope you had a good school year

 **Brainy Girl**

I seriously loved reading your reviews. I haven't gotten reviews like yours before that sound professional. AND SOMEONE FINALLY GOT THE DAN AND PHIL REFERENCE! Yay! I know the first chapter is too much like the show and I actually plan on rewriting it. Comica is real people or at least it's more noticeable in my fanfic. Don't worry about saying Dan and Phil and not just Dan because I always associate Dan and Phil with each other. Phan for life! And yes, that's the reason I made the girl on the bike meaner, because girls are harsh. Thanks for the compliments :)

 **Also one more thing... I was thinking about writing a non episode chapter (probably after the mewberty chapter) about Comet and Marica going to Disneyland because I love Disney sooo much. So tell me your thoughts about that.**

 **Now, for the long awaited Undertale inspired chapter...**

* * *

 **Megalovania**

 **Comet's P.O.V.**

"OH COME ON!"

I flinched as I heard Marcia shouting from the room next to me. She had been shouting all day and I hadn't seen her at all during that time. The only reason anyone knew she was even alive was because of all the time she spent screaming.

I heard her groan and hit her head on the wall. I didn't know what had her so angry. I heard her bedroom door open for the first time that whole day. I leapt off of my bed and ran out into the hall. The second I saw her, I tackled her to the ground. "Marci!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself off of her.

"Now isn't a good time, Com," she grumbled from her position on the ground.

I helped her up. She brushed herself off. I noticed that there was this annoyed look plastered on her face with no sign of coming off. My usual tackle hugs made her happy and she would laugh and smile along with me, but this time a smile didn't even attempt to appear. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She started heading downstairs and I followed close behind her. "I just… ugh…" she groaned.

"What were you doing?" I asked her. "You were screaming a lot."

She visibly cringed. "I was? God, sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"Why?" I asked again as I sat down on the island counter in the kitchen. I was kind of getting tired of asking, but I didn't want to leave it alone either. Maybe someone had hurt her, made her frustrated. Maybe Jack Lee Thomas did something to her! If he made her upset I swear I will narwhal blast him out of existence and I will laugh at his painful death. Okay… maybe that's a little too violent. Maybe I'll just lock him in the dungeons of our castle in Mewni, of course, after I've narwhal blasted him in the face a bunch of time.

"Sans," she grumbled, searching through the pantry for a snack.

I had never heard of Sans before. WAS SHE REPLACEING ME WITH SOME OTHER GUY? But wait… she was mad at whoever this 'Sans' was… so I could replace my replacement and everything would be okay. Yeah. That'd be good. "Who's he?" I asked. I needed to know who would be the victim of my 'narwhal blast to the face then throw in the dungeon' plan.

Marcia grabbed a bag of tortilla chips from the pantry and undid the clamp keeping the bag shut. "He's a video game character who's imPOSSIBLE TO BEAT." She slammed the bag onto the island counter, right next to where I was sitting, making chips explode everywhere all over me and her. She sighed… and that sigh turned into a frustrated growl and she started to crush the bag in her hands.

I patted her head comfortingly. She slowly started to release her death grip on the bag of tortilla chips. "Shh, it's okay," I said. "It's okay."

She grabbed my wrist and forced my hand away. "I'm alright," she said. She pulled a bowl from one of the cabinets by the microwave and set it down next to me as I munched on a chip I had picked off of my beanie.

"Do you want some positive encouragement from yours truly?" I asked, my mouth full of chips, pointing my thumbs back at myself.

Marcia sighed again and started putting some tortilla chips into the bowl. "What I _want_ is to kill Sans in one hit like I was able to with Papyrus!" She rolled the bag back up and put the clip back on it. "I mean, I knew Sans was gonna be difficult to fight." She put the bag back into the pantry. "But I thought he would just be as tough as Undyne, but _no_ , he's ten times more difficult. I guess I did sign up for a bad time."

I still had no idea what the heck she was talking about. I had no idea who Papyrus was or who Undyne was. I assumed video game characters as well, but still. I had no clue what she kept going on about. I had heard her mention those names while on a phone call will Fiona, but I just ignored it at the time. I was officially curious about what this was.

"Well, can I watch you play?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look as she bit into a chip. "You wanna watch me rage over a stupid pixelated skeleton who I can't even lay a single hit on? You really wanna see that?" I nodded even though I still had no clue what she was going on about. "Right, fine. But if you get hit by me throwing my laptop in frustration, then it's not my fault."

"Yay!" I cheered, hopping off of the island and hugging her.

"Can we go?" she asked. "I'd like to get this over with."

We walked back upstairs to Marcia's bedroom where she pulled out her laptop and stared surfing the web. "I thought you were gonna play the game," I said, confused.

She laughed. She sounded kind of bitter when she did. "There is no way I can fight Sans while eating chips. Just wait for me to finish, then I'll start up the game."

I watched over Marcia's shoulder at her computer screen, listening to the crunching sound she made while eating the chips. She seemed to be calming down a bit, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. I watched as the bowl became emptier and emptier until the last chip was finally gone and Marcia sighed. "Here we go again," she muttered, clicking open the game.

I don't think I've ever seem Marcia so angry and annoyed. As soon as she started to fight the character Sans, she died. And she died again, and again, and again, and again. I got to twenty-seven deaths until I lost count. I was actually kind of scared to give her encouragement because I could just imaging her looking towards me and burning off my face by some magical fire breath she got because she was angry. Of course, this was impossible, but she was still scary.

Marcia screamed and groaned and swore. She growled and buried her head in her hands for a couple seconds before whipping her head back up and starting up another round. I was just surrounded by her loud angry noises. She was screaming for almost one round strait until she died and screamed even louder. I had to start covering my ears she was being so loud. I didn't even want to know what Mr. and Mrs. Diaz thought about this.

And then, all at once, the anger stopped. She sat frozen, looking at the screen as a tired and somewhat creepy smile made its way onto her face. "I can spare him," she muttered in a somewhat broken voice.

I looked over at the screen. There was a skeleton looking character over a box of text that said, "Sans is sparing you." I still had no idea what was happening even after watching all of Marcia's anger stricken rounds of fighting the character. I had no clue what was going on and I didn't think I was going to.

She quickly scrolled over to a button at the right of the screen that said, 'Mercy.' She clicked on it, then clicked on the only option there, "Spare." The character started saying stuff that made Marcia smile even more. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you can spare him. Fiona never mentioned that."

And then Marcia died. She screamed as we watched the game over screen pop up. Text started filling out on the screen: "geeettttttt dunked on!" "Are you –" beep "—ing kidding me with this crap!?" In one quick movement she picked up her laptop, raised it over her head and—

And I caught it before it could hit the floor. I held the laptop and watched Marcia pretty much have a breakdown. "I worked so hard," she was muttering, "and I thought it would be okay to spare him." She laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

I sighed and patted her on the back. "I think you're a little too frustrated," I told her.

"Am not!" she protested.

I handed her back the laptop. "Quit the game and then we can go out and get some ice cream!"

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I'm kind of afraid you're gonna break something," I told her. "So we should just go get ice cream before you do." She just gaped at me, saying nothing, just staring with her mouth wide open and shaking. "Come on, let's go."

I got up, but Marcia stayed on her bed just staring blankly off into the distance somewhere. "I have to beat him," she said.

"Beat him later, it's Comet and Marcia time now!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arms and pulling her off of her bed. "I'll even pay for the ice cream."

She nodded slightly and let me pull her downstairs. We walked down into the living room where Mr. Diaz was watching TV. "Hey, Mr. Diaz?" I asked.

He looked away from the television. "Yeah, Comet?"

"Marcia and I are gonna go out for ice cream. Can I borrow some earth money?" I asked.

He got up from the couch. "Let be get my wallet." He came back a couple minutes later and handed me thirty earth dollars. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Mr. Diaz!" I took the money and pulled a still stunned Marcia out the door.

"You're gonna pay for it, huh?" she muttered sarcastically.

I laughed and grinned at her. "I don't have any earth money. I only have mewni money and that doesn't exactly work here."

"I could've paid," she told me. "I have an allowance and stuff."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it Marci. This is all for you."

She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Her face quickly turned back into a frown. "I can't believe—"

I cut her off, pressing my index finger to her lips. Her face turned completely red. "It's just a game, Marci! You can't get too upset about it. You've been playing it all day! You've been ignoring me all day, too."

She sighed. "Oh, sorry, Com. I've been so caught up with that game today… I just… it's so difficult."

I put my arm around her and pulled her to my side. "Hey, it's okay. I get it. Well… actually I don't, but whatever." She laughed a bit. My smile grew bigger. "But there's another thing that I don't get," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's the big deal about this game?" I asked her. "You and Fiona have been talking about it for weeks."

"You haven't played it, Com," she said. "It's so amazing. All the characters, the story line. It's like no other game out there and I should know because I've played a load of them."

"So this game is special."

"Very."

"Then why are you killing the characters?"

"Because I've already done the pacifist ending so it was time for the genocide ending."

"Genocide," I muttered. I didn't like that sound of that word. I knew what it meant and it left a bad taste on my tongue.

"But don't worry," she said, patting my arm. "It's just a game. I can always reset it and start over. Hey! There's the ice cream shop!" she exclaimed, pointing at a building across the street.

Thankfully, the road ahead of us was completely deserted, I stepped out into the street, ready to cross, but Marcia quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the sidewalk. "Let's go to the crosswalk," she said.

"But there aren't any cars," I said. "It's a shorter walk just to go right across."

"Just because there aren't any cars now doesn't mean there won't be while we cross," she said. "And then we'll squashed in the street and die and I'll never be able to beat Sans!"

"Alright wild girl, let's go to the crosswalk," I said.

We walked down the sidewalk to the crosswalk. Marcia pressed the button on the light. We waited until the light said we could walk before actually crossing the street. As we walked down the other sidewalk to get to the ice cream shop, a car sped down the street, whipping by us in a matter of seconds. "See!" Marcia exclaimed. "We could've gotten killed."

I laughed to myself. _Safe kid_. Definitely not out of character for Marci. "Whatever you say, Marci."

We walked into the ice cream shop and saw a huge line of people waiting to get ice cream. It was so long that I couldn't see the ice cream flavors in the cases, which upset me. Marcia also looked frustrated, but it probably wasn't for the same reason.

"I still can't believe that I made the stupid mistake of sparing Sans," Marcia grumbled. "I was playing the genocide route for god's sake. I'm supposed to be killing the characters."

"Then why did you spare him?" I asked.

"Because he's my favorite character," she whined. "And he's just so cool. Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe I can pull up a list of his attacks and follow it while fighting him. That's what JackSepticEye did!"

"Who?" I asked.

"He's a youtuber," she said, pulling out her phone. I looked over her shoulder and watched her type, 'list of Sans's attacks' into the google search bar. I rested my head against hers and watched her scroll through webpages and webpages and webpages. She was completely distracted. I had to pull her along as the line moved. So much for Comet and Marcia time.

I eventually got to look at all the ice cream flavors and started to pick out the ones I wanted. It was so difficult considering there were so many. "Should I just get all of them?" I asked.

Marcia shrugged, not looking up from her phone. "That would probably be a bad idea. They'd melt and then be everywhere and it would just be a bad time."

"Alright," I sighed. She was probably right. "What are you gonna get?"

"Probably just a couple scoops of chocolate in a cup," she said.

"Really? That's all?" I asked. She nodded. "Marci, we have _thirty earth dollars_. We're basically rich! We can get any flavor and all the scoops we want!"

She laughed. "I know. But I'm just gonna stick with chocolate, Com." She went back to staring at her phone with a serious and sort of frustrated look. "I'm never gonna beat this stupid skeleton. It's just gonna keep getting harder."

The rest of the way through the line Marcia was focused on lists she found on the internet so I had no one to talk to. Thankfully, I had to pick ice cream flavors so that occupied the _fifteen minutes_ we had to wait in line. But eventually we made it to the front counter. The employee behind the counter didn't look happy to have more costumers.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and breathed out some smoke. I reflexively wrinkled my nose as the smell hit me. "Hey, kid," the employee said. "Whatcha ordering?"

We ordered our ice cream (I ordered for Marci) and sat down at one of the tables. I was kind of scared that my ice cream would fall over. I had a scoop of mint chocolate chip, a scoop of sherbet, a scoop of Neapolitan, and a scoop of cotton candy all on one waffle cone. It was already melting.

Marcia sighed and put her phone down on the table. I heard it click off. She took a bite of her ice cream and propped her head on her hand. I copied her action. "Are you still frustrated?" I asked her.

"Yeah kinda," she muttered. "You're ice cream is melting on the other side."

I turned my ice cream around and licked the dripping ice cream off of the cone. I probably shouldn't've gotten so much. Oh well. "You should've gotten different flavors," I said. "You always get chocolate."

Marcia shrugged. "It's my favorite." She took another bite. "We've got to get back to the house soon," she said. "I _have_ to defeat Sans today. If I don't, I'll probably spend _days_ on it."

I seriously doubted that Marcia would finish the battle today, which mean that she would be focused on it for _days_. Days! And if every day she spent on the battle went the way this day did, Marcia and I would barely hang out at all! She was so determined to finish that fight that she barely had time for me today. I didn't want that to happen for days.

"Maybe I can help you win the fight," I said, holding up my wand and nodding towards it.

"No, magic is cheating," she said, shaking her head.

"You're no fun," I grumbled, resting my head on the table and pouting at her.

Marcia reached over the table and snuck her hand under my cheek, the one that was resting on the table. My cheeks started to get warm at her touch. She lifted my head off of the table. "You probably shouldn't do that," she told me. "There are probably an insane amount of germs on that table. You might get sick."

I was at a sudden loss for words. Why were my cheeks so hot? Why? All she did was touch my cheek. "Um… yeah… that wouldn't be good." I cringed at how awkward I sounded.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"What? I'm not blushing," I denied.

Marcia rolled her eyes, a smirk stretching across her face. "Anyway, hurry up with your ice cream. I'm almost done and I need to get back to the house."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me."

The second I opened up the front door, Marcia ran past me and headed up towards her room. I ran after her. When I reached the second floor, Marcia's bedroom door was already closed. I opened it slowly and peered in. Marcia was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

She looked over at me. "Sorry," she said. "This is important to me."

I frowned. I still didn't understand the appeal of the game and why Marcia was so obsessed with it. I couldn't keep her away from it, could I? Not until she finished fighting Sans. I walked into her room, pushing the door closed behind me.

I went over and laid on the bed next to where she sat. Marcia looked down at me, smiling. "Tomorrow is just for the two of us," she said. "We'll have a Doctor Who marathon or something."

Spending the whole day with my best friend tomorrow? "Yeah! We can have nachos and lots of candy and just lay around all day."

"Sounds good to me, Com," she chuckled.

"Can I stay in here and watch you play?" I asked.

"Duh," she laughed, ruffling my hair with her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I was asleep. Okay, I _had been_ asleep. I was woken up in the middle of the night. All I could hear was grumbling and screaming from Marcia's room. She was still playing Undertale. I looked at my clock. She was still playing Undertale at one in the morning.

"I'm so tired of this!" Marcia screamed.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I just wanted sleep. I _needed_ sleep. How could I look so good without it? And I couldn't sleep if all I could hear Marcia's muffled screams and swears.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and headed down the hall to Marcia's room. I opened her bedroom door without even knocking. Marcia was sitting on her bed in a mess of snack wrappers. Her hair was out of its ponytail and hanging around her face in a messy tangle. She looked exhausted. It looked like she was already getting dark circles under her eyes.

Her room was completely dark except for the light that came from her laptop. I could only see Marcia and the wall behind her. She looked over at me.

I walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Marcia asked. I grabbed the laptop from out of her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to grab it back.

I stepped out of the way. She fell forward, off the side of her bed and right onto the floor. "I'm confiscating this," I told her. I felt really mature. I was helping her. And I was helping myself sleep. "You're waking me up. If I don't take this from you you'll be up all night." I walked out of the room. Marcia raced after me.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"No!" I shouted back, pushing her away. I ran into my room, slamming the door closed behind me. I looked at the screen. The character was talking to Sans.

"Comet!" Marcia exclaimed, knocking on the door. "I need my computer back!"

"Not tonight," I said.

I felt the knob turn against my back. There was a slam on the door and it pushed open slightly. I put my weight against the door, pushing back against her. "No, Marci," I said. "I'll give it back tomorrow."

She sighed. "There's no way you're going to give it back to me, are you?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

She groaned. "Alright. Just, hold down the escape button to leave the game."

The escape button. I scanned the keyboard. There was no button that said 'escape.' I opened the door. "Which button is the escape button?" I asked.

"It's right here," she said, hovering her finger over the button. Before I knew it, the laptop was pulled out of my hand.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing her.

"Comet, let me go!" she shouted, trying to get me to let her go.

I wrestled her to the ground. I laid over her and held down the escape button. The game closed. "No more for tonight! I need to sleep," I said.

"Oh, I hate you," she grumbled.

"No, you don't, you love me," I said, smiling.

"Kids?" Mrs. Diaz's voice asked as she walked out of her room, Mr. Diaz following behind her. They looked down at us, confused. "What am I seeing?"

"Marcia was keeping me awake, so I grabbed her laptop, but she grabbed it back so I wrestled her to the ground," I told her.

"Comet, get off of me," Marcia grumbled.

"Alright, you two, off to bed," Mr. Diaz said.

I got off of Marcia and grabbed her laptop. I held it tight to my chest. I still wasn't going to give it back to her. "I want that back tomorrow," she said, pointing at it.

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Go to bed, kids," Mrs. Diaz said. She yawned.

"Yeah, no more wrestling in the middle of the night," Mr. Diaz told us.

"Okay," Marcia said.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" I exclaimed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Mrs. Diaz said.

"Night," Marcia mumbled as her parents walked back into their room.

"Sorry for waking you up," she said when we were alone again.

"It's okay," I said. "Go to sleep, we're going to be up all night tomorrow watching Doctor Who."

Marcia laughed. "Right. Night Comet."

"Night Marci!"

I watched her walk into her bedroom and close the door behind her. I yawned and walked into my room. I put the laptop on my desk before flopping down onto my bed and passing out immediately.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

 **I know the ending's really awkward. Sorry about that.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **Leave reviews I love reviews.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **\- Echo**


	11. WHERE HAVE I BEEN? IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright so you're probably wondering where I am and why this isn't a real chapter.**

I am alive. So don't worry. But I haven't updated in so long because of schoolwork. I've been so busy for the past few months I haven't had a lot of time to write.

But guess what. Recently, I _have_ had some time to write. So I was writing the chapter and got half way through Quest Buy when my flashdrive stopped working which means I don't have access to _any_ of my documents.

So basically, if I can't get this flashdrive to work again, I'm going to lose 2 books, 2 in work fanfictions, and a lot of short stories. Because I'm an idiot and didn't save anything to my computer.

If my flashdrive starts working again, I'll update this week with the real chapter. If it doesn't, it'll take a little longer because I'll have to rewrite everything, but there will still be an update soon.

So yeah. Don't worry. You'll be seeing Comet and Marcia again soon. Thank you for being so patient.

Also, the author's note on the next chapter is going to be really important as well so I suggest you read it.

Lots of love,

Stargazer

(Previously known as Echo)


	12. Quest Buy

**IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, before I even start with the real author's note, I have to tell you something.**

 **Because I am super dumb, I have been using the lesser known pronunciation of Marcia's name inside my head.**

 **So basically when I see Marcia, I think it's pronounced "Mar-see-ah"**

 **But it's usually pronounced "Mar-sha" which is not the name I wanted for her.**

 **So please, when you see Marcia, pronounce it "Mar-see-ah" NOT "Mar-sha"**

 **And her nickname is "Mar-see"**

 **So keep that in mind.**

 **"Mar-see-ah" not "Mar-sha"  
**

 **(If you read this please put "It's gonna get a little weird" somewhere in your review. Thanks ^-^)**

 **IMPORTANT STUFF OVER (IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT, READ IT)!**

 **So happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **You know what I'm thankful for?**

 **The Blood Moon stopping that Jarco kiss, amiright?**

 **But seriously, I am thankful for all you lovely people who take the time to sit down and read my fanfiction. It means a whole lot to me. Thank you for your reviews and your follows and favorites. They just encourage me to write more and more.**

 **So, if you are wondering where I have been, read the last chapter. It will explain everything. I managed to finish this chapter at like three last night.**

 **Now, a couple of questions.**

 **Would you guys like to see another Christmas themed chapter when it's Christmas time?**

 **Also, I'm working on another SVTFOE fanfiction. It's a Harry Potter AU where everyone goes to Hogwarts and has crazy adventures. So would you guys be interested in reading that? And if so, is there anything you would specifically want me to put in the story?**

 **I will not be replying to any reviews in this chapter because there are just way too many. But I will start up again in the next chapter, so leave all those reviews.**

 **One more note, I will be writing the chapters in 3rd person P.O.V from now on. Just saying.**

 **I shouldn't keep you all waiting for much longer, so I will let you read the chapter.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Quest Buy**

 **3rd person P.O.V because that's how I'm doing this now**

Marcia stared in the mirror. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, but she wasn't satisfied. It still wasn't perfect. She combed away all the bumps and all the little hair that stuck out. She let some of her hair hang down around her face. She combed through her bangs. And finally, everything was perfect. She smiled at her reflection. "Perfect," she said.

Then there was hot air and Marcia's hair went everywhere. Marcia looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was almost completely messed up. Marcia frowned and turned to the person who messed up her hair.

Comet was using magic to blow dry and brush his hair so he didn't have to hold anything. He grinned at Marcia, like he had done nothing wrong. Marcia just glared at him. "You know the rules, Comet," she said. "Keep your stuff on your side of the counter," she told him as she pushed the mess of his stuff on their shared counter over to his side. She picked up her minivac off of the wall next to her and vacuumed up some of the trash still left on her counter.

Marcia put down the minivac and went to fixing her hair. "Honestly, Comet," she sighed. "Is it that hard to be a little organized?" She eyes the mess that was Comet's bathroom counter. Trash and just random items cluttered the counter. It drove Marcia absolutely crazy.

"I am organized," Comet told her. "I have a system."

"Oh yeah?" Marcia said.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "My mess is here," he gestured to the mess, "and yeah, that's it."

"That's not a system," Marcia told him.

"Yes it—" There was a crackle. Then a fizzle. And then Comet's wand turned gray and the wings drooped. "What?" Comet muttered as the hairdryer and brush fell and clattered on the floor. He looked at the wand in confusion. "What's wrong with this thing?" he wondered. "I guess I should check under the hood."

"Under the hood?" Marcia asked. "Wands don't have hoods."

Comet flipped up the top of the wand like it was a hatch. Marcia's jaw dropped and she wondered how many more surprises the wand had. Marcia walked over and peered inside the wand. Inside was a gray unicorn that looked like it was starved. It trudging along on a treadmill, looking exhausted. "Uh oh," Comet muttered. He closed the top and flipped the wand around, revealing a half empty power gauge.

"Have you seen my charger?" Comet asked. Marcia shook her head. "It's got be around here somewhere." He started rummaging through the mess of his bathroom counter.

"Where did you last see it?" Marcia asked.

Comet was become desperate. It wasn't where he thought it was. "Where is that stupid thing?!" he exclaimed as he threw things from the mess pile behind him.

"Comet, calm down," Marcia said. She quickly dodged a flail that came flying towards her. "Comet!" She ducked before a sword could hit her in the face. "See," she said. "This is why you have to get organized.

Marcia opened her medicine cabinet. Inside was everything a teenage girl needed to live. Special acne preventing face wipes, a razor, Advil, untouched makeup, and a box of tampons. Everything was labeled and sorted by function. "Look. With my perfect system, nothing ever gets lost. Everything is always in place."

"We don't have to talk about your system!" Comet shouted. "This is serious, Marcia! You have to charge wands with magical energy. If the energy in the wand goes to skull—" he pointed to a little skull at the bottom of the power gauge, "—it will be dead _forever_." Marcia watched in awe as the stars on Comet's cheeks turned to little skulls as he stared down at wand in misery.

"Can't you just buy another charger?" Marcia asked. "They've got to sell them somewhere, right?"

Comet looked up, eyes wide. The skulls changed to lightbulbs. "That's a great idea, Marci!" he exclaimed. "They sell them at Quest Buy!"

"What's Quest Buy?" Marcia asked.

Comet didn't answer. He held the wand between his teeth and pulled out the dimensional scissors. He cut open a blue, swirling portal. He grabbed Marcia's hands. "Come on!" he exclaimed, but his words were muffled. He pulled her through the portal.

All of the sudden they were standing in a store with aisles and rooms that seemed to go on forever. Marcia looked around, taking in the new, strange store she had fallen into. "Welcome to Quest Buy!" Comet exclaimed, holding his arms up high.

The P.A. system turned on and a very uninterested, bored sounding employee made an announcement. "Attention, Quest Buy shoppers," she droned in a high pitched tone. "We have a red-ticket special. Twenty-five percent off everything that kills." The announcement was finished by the employee letting out a high pitched scream and exclaiming, "OW!"

"What is this place?" Marcia muttered.

A humanoid fish sample server walked over to Marcia with a tray of two vials filled with something Marcia couldn't decipher, but knew was gross. "Sample?" the sample server asked. "Take a sample or leave one. I don't care. It's up to you."

Marcia grabbed onto the sleeve of Comet's shirt and moved closer to him. She shook her head at the sample server. "Gross," she said simply.

Comet watched as the magical energy level in his wand depleted. He was beginning to really worried. "Marcia, we have to hurry!" Comet exclaimed. "You can talk to the creepy salesfish lady person later!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along through the aisles.

As they walked, Marcia looked at the items on the shelves. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Gnome repellent?" she asked as she walked past it. "Extra-strength ghost heads? What do you even use ghost heads for? How do you find anything in this place?"

"Oh, Marci," Comet said. "It only looks messy. The legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols and stuff they used to organize the store. Some people have gone _mad_ trying to decipher it!"

There was a sharp, high pitched voice that made Marcia and Comet's heads turn. "I finally got it!" The voice came from a goblin that reminded Marcia of a house elf. "Housewares is that way!" it pointed up to the air and ran straight forward. It ran into a wall in front of it and collapsed.

Marcia shook her head, trying to forget what she had seen. "Anyway, if there's a system here, I'm gonna use it to find the best way to the charger department."

Comet grabbed Marcia's arm and began to pull her through the aisles again. "Lucky for you, I myself know my way around here pretty well myself if I do say so myself," Comet said, smiling at her.

"You just said too many 'myself's," Marcia told him.

Comet nodded. "Yeah, I know." He gave her arm another tug. "Now come on!" They sped off through the aisles and down hallways. Marcia tried not to stumble while trying to keep up with the magical prince.

They stopped in a room where the hallway they needed to go through was guarded by a giant sphynx statue. "Halt," the sphynx demanded. "Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe—"

With those words, Marcia already knew that the riddle was. She just couldn't remember the answer. So she pulled out her phone and googled it. She held the phone up to Comet. He looked at her, confused. She tapped the side of her phone and mouthed, "The answer."

Comet looked towards the sphynx. "A leg!" he exclaimed.

The sphynx ignored him. "—but I run—" he continued.

"A leg," Comet repeated.

"—and jump—"

"It's a leg!" Comet shouted. "The answer is a leg!"

"—and—"the sphynx paused. "How did you know that?"

"The inter… uh… intermet?" Comet guessed. "Or, uh, is it the interset?"

Marcia stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "the internet."

"The internet!" Comet shouted. "It's called the internet! I knew that."

"The internet?" the sphynx asked, trying to cock its head in confusion.

"Just look it up," Comet said. "Now open up! Let us through!"

The sphynx sighed. A door opened up in its chest, revealing the hallway they needed to go through. "Thank you!" Comet said in a sing song voice as they ran through the hallway.

"Okay," Comet said, "it should be right through—" he raised his arms over his head, "—here!"

Marcia looked confused. Everything looked so familiar. She scanned over the items. "Gnome repellent," she said, "Extra-strength ghost heads. We've been here before. We're right back to where we started. How is this possible? This place is like a maze."

"Let's retrace our steps!" Comet exclaimed. He held out his arms out, his elbows at his sides and his hands straight like boards. "We made a right turn—" he turned right, "—then another right turn—" he turned right again, "—then another right turn—" he turned again, "—then another right turn—" he returned back to his original position. "This makes no sense!" he shouted.

Something bumped into Comet's back, sending him stumbling forward. He clutched onto Marcia's arm to keep himself from falling forward.

"Well, well, well," a high pitched voice said from behind them. "It looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster wants." Marcia and Comet looked over and saw Luda sitting in a shopping cart pushed by her minions.

"Luda?!" Comet exclaimed.

Marcia quickly went into a fighting pose, ready to kick monster butt. Okay, she wasn't really ready. Comet's magic helped a lot during the fighting and now that they didn't have it, Marcia wondered what would happen. Would the monsters beat them? Would the wand be taken away? Marcia gulped in anticipation.

"Hand over that wand or there's going to be a big clean up on aisle…" Luda stopped. She looked around until she saw a sloth clerk. "You there, clerk peasant!" she shouted. "What aisle is this?"

"That's not my department," the sloth clerk answered.

"Rainbow avalanche!" Comet shouted, holding his wand high in the air. All that came out of the wand was a little spurt of rainbow that fell onto the tiled floor. Comet winced and shook his head. "Um, I just need a second, okay?" He shook the wand vigorously, trying to knock it back into working. He steadied it again, holding it up. "Narwhal nightmare!" he screamed. A little narwhal fell out of the wand and flopped in the little puddle of rainbow on the floor.

"Get me that wand!" Luda squawked at her minions.

The monsters advanced on the teens, backing them against a wall. Comet looked over at Marcia. She was staring up at the monsters with wide eyes and an expression of fear and worry. Comet began to look for a solution. And then his elbow nudged something. He looked behind him and realized the wall was actually a wall of boxes. They all read, "Big Boy Diapers." He grabbed one of the boxes and held it over his head as the monsters got closer. "Big boy diaper blast!" he screamed. He threw the box, knocking one of the monsters backwards.

Marcia joined him. They started throwing the boxes at the monsters. Comet leaned down towards Marcia and whispered, "Whoever hits Luda first gets to pick what movie we watch on Thursday."

A playful smirk appeared on her face. "Deal," she said.

They started chucking the boxes harder and faster, both of them desperately trying to hit Luda who still sat on her cart. Monsters kept getting in way and blocking their aim. They were running out of boxes and the wand was still slowly dying. "Come on!" Comet shouted, tugging on Marcia's arm. As they ran away, Marcia got in one last throw and that was the one that knocked Luda off of her cart.

"Yes!" Marcia exclaimed as they sprinted away.

They ran and ran until Comet came to a stop. He looked around the room they had entered. "This doesn't look familiar at all," he whined. "I don't know where we are."

Marcia sighed in frustration. "You know what?" she said. "We tried this your way and that didn't work. So now it's time for my way. The organized way."

"The organized way?" he asked.

Marcia nodded. She turned to a Quest Buy map nearby them. She narrowed her eyes and analyzed all the information on the map. She was good at that kind of stuff, which was why she had such good grades. "You know what?" she said. "I think I've figured it out. If we take that elevator there—" she pointed over to a circular elevator, "—it'll take us right to the charger department! Let's go!"

They rushed into the glass, circular elevator. Comet pressed the button and the elevator shot upwards. Marcia stumbled and grabbed Comet's arm, trying to stay balanced. They watched as the checkered floor they had stood on became farther and farther away. It made Marcia dizzy and so she forced herself to look somewhere else.

And then there it was. A huge neon sign saying, "Wand Chargers." Marcia gasped. "Comet, look," she said, pointing to the sign as they zoomed up to it.

"There it is!" Comet exclaimed. He rubbed his wand against his cheek lovingly. "Don't worry, wandy. We're almost there. You'll be fine."

"Hey, I told you I would get us there," Marcia said, smiling. "And I was right. That's what happens when you're organized Comet." She put her hands on her hips and held her head high with a smug grin on her face.

And then everything went dark. The elevator dropped a bit and then came to a full stop. The two teens sat in silence for a moment. "We stopped," Comet said. "This isn't good."

"What do we do now?" Marcia asked, trying to find Comet in the pitch black.

"Open the doors I guess," Comet said. He felt something bump into him softly, pushing him back slightly.

Marcia laughed a bit. "Found you," she said. She took a handful of his sleeve and gripped it tight in her hands. "Let's try not to get separated, okay? We don't know where we'll end up."

Comet nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably best. Now to get these door opened." Comet held his wand up in front of him. "Magical door open zap!" he shouted. The wand shuttered, but nothing else happened.

"Um, Comet," Marcia tugged on his sleeve. "The wand's not working, remember?"

Comet realized what he had done and face palmed. "I'm just used to it, okay?" he said. "It's a habit."

"We've got to pry the doors open," Marcia told him. She let go of his sleeve and the sound of her footsteps made their way over to the elevator doors. "Come help me, Comet," she said.

Together, they managed to pry the elevator door open. The dim light of the floor above shone down at them. They were eyelevel with a thick slab of concreate. Comet ran his hand on top of it and felt the tiles of the Quest Buy floor. "Come on, Marci," he said. He began to pull himself up onto the next floor.

His head popped into the light and hit a sign. "Ow," he gasped. He pulled himself fully onto the next floor and glared at the 'out of service' sign that he had hit. He could see just the top of Marcia's head. Her fingertips rested on the tile. "Marci," he said, holding out his hand for her. She grabbed his hand and helped her out of the broken elevator.

A sloth clerk made her way over to the two teens that sat on the floor in front of the elevator. "Sorry," she said in a voice that screamed that she didn't care, "the elevator is out of service. If you couldn't see that already. Welcome to the booby-trap department. Feel free to test any of the traps out. We really don't care."

The sloth clerk began to walk away but was then caught in a large mouse-trap. Comet and Marcia gasped and ran over to help the employee. "Don't help me up!" the sloth clerk shouted at them. "I get worker's comp for this!" she laughed.

There was a ding and another elevator arrived at the floor. A giant slug woman squeezed out of the elevator. "See you later, ladies," she called back to the empty elevator. There was no answer. The slug lady turned around. "Ladies?" she wondered. Stuck into her back folds, thankfully protected from the slime because of a tight white dress, was Luda and her monsters.

Luda pulled free of the back folds and screeched, "Get 'em!"

Comet and Marcia screamed and ran through the booby trap department. They ran down a dark hallway. Comet quickly stopped Marcia in her tracks. "Wait, look!" Comet exclaimed. He pointed ahead of them. They stared at large axes that swung on pendulums. "Blades of Doom!" Comet shouted.

Marcia gaped at the axes. "How do we get through that?" she asked.

"We dodge them," Comet answered in an unsure voice. He shrugged and turned back too look at the giant blades. "It's the only thing we can do."

They ran towards the axes. Comet leaped over them skillfully, like he had been trained to dodge axes. Marcia awkwardly slid under them because she couldn't jump as high as him. She pressed herself against the wall and inched until she was in the clear. Comet was safely on the other side of the trap way before Marcia.

"Come on Marci!" Comet exclaimed. "Bearicorn is right behind you!"

Marcia suddenly felt more nervous than she had been before. She rushed her way through. The back of her hoodie had a small cut in it, but otherwise, she made it out unharmed. She took Comet's hand and they continued to run.

They came across a room full of skeleton statues. They all held blowguns in their hands. Comet carefully put one foot further into the room and darts started to blow out of the blowguns. He drew his foot away and the darts stopped. "Massacre darts," Comet told her.

"Yeah, I can see," Marcia told him. "Do we just run?" she asked.

Comet nodded. "Yup." He held out his hand. "Do you want to hold my hand?" he asked.

Marcia felt a slight blush rise on her cheek as she took his hand. "I'm ready," she said.

Comet rushed forward, pulling Marcia along behind him. They were closely being followed by one of Luda's monsters. But they were the lucky ones, they managed to make it without getting hit with a single dart. The monster, however, was hit several times and passed out.

And they were in another hallway. Parts of the hallway would pop out and smash into the other side. "A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!" Comet exclaimed. They jumped, slid, dodged, and ducked around the moving halls. And then Marcia's hood was pinned to the ground. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. Comet was getting further ahead and she was getting more and more desperate. A monster was coming up the hallway. She was so close to her.

"Come on, Marcia!" Comet shouted at the other side of the hallway.

Marcia gulped, and with one last pull, she tore her hood and managed to escape as the monster, a big chicken, got beaten by one of the walls. She moved quickly to Comet, to the safe side of the hallway. As soon as she was safe she flung herself onto Comet. "Are you okay?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, I just—" she panted, trying to catch her breath, "—ripped my hoodie." She let go of him and grabbed her hood. She ran her hand over the ridged line where the hood had ripped. "I only have half a hood now," she pouted.

Comet patted her head. "Don't worry Marci. At least we made it. We're okay."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, now, I think the charger department's that way." She pointed to a hallway that lay ahead of them. "We should probably go before it really dies."

"Right!" Comet exclaimed. "Let's go, Marci!"

Together, they ran into the charger department. They stared around the large room at the various, shapes, sizes, and colors of the chargers. Their mouths both fell open, gaping at the sight. "There are so many chargers!" Comet exclaimed. "We're never going to find the right one!" He frowned. "My dad's gonna kill me."

Marcia put her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't talk like that!" Marcia told him. "We're gonna find the charger. Because this time, we're gonna get organized. I'm gonna figure this out, just leave it to me. You go hold off the monsters."

"Okay. Be careful Marci," Comet said.

"Of course," she said. He waved at her as he ran away. Marcia looked around and walked off, trying to find where to start.

Comet ran through aisles, looking for Luda and her monsters. "There he is!" Luda's voice shouted.

Comet ran over to a shelf, knocking it over. Luckily, it landed on one of the monsters. Comet jumped onto the shelf, looking around, trying to find the monsters. All of the sudden the shelf smashed under him and he flew through the air. A giraffe monster shot her head through it and was now very injured.

Comet landed on a higher shelf that was build into a wall. Comet saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a sloth clerk with a TV on her stomach and a nail file in her hand. "Are you gonna tell my boss about this?" she asked while loudly chewing on a piece of gum. "Because I would like it if you didn't."

He didn't have time to respond. The giraffe monster roared in his face. Comet launched out of the shelf and hit the monster on the head with his dying wand. He fell many feet onto the tiles below. He turned his hand into a fist and prepared to fight back.

Meanwhile, Marcia was on a ladder, sorting through chargers. She picked up a one labeled, 'AAAA SINGLE.' And then it zapped her. Electricity ran through her body, shocking every bit of her. Her hair frizzed up and left Marcia twitching. Marcia dropped the charger and desperately began to straighten her hair.

Comet was trying to climb away from a couple of Luda's monsters, but crashed down onto the floor. One of the monsters began to approach him, but they were stopped. A Minotaur man came between them with a shopping cart. He looked down at the monsters. He chuckled. "Well lookie here," he said in a deep, raspy, voice. "It looks like papa's having pork chops for dinner." He picked up the monster, put her in his cart, and walked off.

The chicken monster flew into the air and pointed his rear at Comet, who still sat on the floor. He was confused at what exactly the monster was going to do. And then the monster started to shoot eggs at him. Comet quickly dodged all the eggs. And then he ran into a cart. He tripped and got his foot stuck. He desperately tried to pull himself away from the cart as the chicken swooped down at him. As soon as the chicken got close enough, Comet flipped the cart over and trapped the monster under it as well as getting his foot unstuck. He kicked a lobster monster into a shelf before running off.

Marcia was still looking at chargers. All of them were so interesting. Marcia couldn't imagine what all of them were used for, but she knew she hadn't found the right charger for the wand. She picked up a charger labeled 'BLACK HOLE CHARGER' and threw it down to the ground because she knew it wasn't a match. She knew she was close so she continued to look.

Comet looked down at his charger and watched as the power dropped. It was too close to dead. Fear punched him in the gut. He needed the charger, _now_. "Marcia, where are you!?" Comet shouted into the air.

"I found the charger!" Marcia shouted back.

Comet ran towards her voice. He ran into a circular room and saw Marcia on a high ladder. In her hand, was the star shaped, crystal charger. She climbed down the ladder as Comet became slowly and slowly more anxious. "It took me a while—" she said as she climbed down, "—but once I found out they we're using the metric system… can you believe they were using the metric system?" She laughed as she landed on the ground "But—"

"Good job, Marci," Comet said. "But I need this." He grabbed the charger out of her hand and held it high in the air. "Yes! I got it!" They walked out of the circular room and back into the aisles. Just before he was going to put the charger into the wand, the wand was ripped out of his hand.

Luda held the wand in her hand. "Yes! I got it!" she exclaimed. "Now I have all the evil power in the palm of my hand!" She turned on Comet and held the wand in front of her. "Prince Blast Your Face Off!" she shouted. Comet looked dully down at Luda and the wand as a small skull shaped puff of smoke came out of the wand.

Luda tried again. "Spinning dizzy death blast!" Nothing happened. Luda was at a loss for words. "Uh… Kapow!" she screamed. Nothing happened again. Luda shook the wand aggressively. She walked up to Comet confused, "What's wrong with this thing?" she asked.

Comet kicked Luda, sending her flying and the wand soared up in the air. Comet caught the wand. He grinned as he plugged in the charger. The front hatch of the wand flew open. The unicorn powering the wand was now healthy and fit. It whinnied happily and began to run at full speed on the treadmill.

Comet closed the compartment. He smiled. "Pretty cute." He turned to the side and held the wand out in front of him. "Fantastic exit beam!" A green beam that read 'exit' exploded out of the wand. Marcia hugged him from behind and the beam pushed them towards the store's exit.

"You gonna pay for that charger, dude?" A sloth clerk asked.

"Nah," Comet said. "My arch-enemy, that weird thing—" he pointed at Luda, "—will cover it. She kind of owes me."

Marcia poked Comet's side. He giggled as it tickled and looked over his shoulder and Marcia. "You do know we could have just walked to the exit, right?" she asked.

"Yeah—" he nodded, "—yeah I know." But he didn't say anything else and Marcia didn't even bother to argue.

Comet and Marcia walked through the portal and ended up back in their bathroom. Marcia sighed. "We're back, thank god," she said. "See Com, it's important to be organized. If you had listened to me than maybe—"

Comet pressed a finger to Marcia's lips. "Shut it," he said.

Marcia frowned against his finger and the pushed it away. "You know, on Earth, it's rude to tell people to shut it."

"Yeah, that's rude on Mewni too," Comet told her. "But look." He pointed to Marcia's minivac. It was floating in midair, a pink aura surrounding it. They both gaped at it.

"But…" her words trailed off. "That's… that's my minivac!"

"It's possessed," Comet told her. "I'm gonna touch it."

"What?" Marcia asked. "No, don't touch it." Comet carefully reached out and grabbed the minivac from the air. "Oh, he's touching it," she sighed.

Comet stared down at the minivac, wondering what the cause of the floating and the pink aura was. He opened it and looked into the minivac. It was impossible to miss the brightly colored and shining source among the dust and dirt. Comet pulled out his wand charger and held it carefully in his hand. "Eh, it's just my charger," he said. He paused for a moment. "Wait, hold on!" he shouted. "My charger!"

Marcia let out a nervous laugh as his eyes landed on her. "Whoops," she said breathily. She ran her hand up and down her arm and avoided eye contact with him. "I think I sucked it up when I was cleaning." She looked back at him. "Sorry. But hey. You have two now."

Comet shrugged. "Nah." He put his old charger back into the minivac, let it float, and then pushed it over to Marcia. "I've got my wand. So you can have this. You've got a magic floating vacuum now. So, now we're both cool." Comet left the bathroom.

Marcia looked down at the magical minivac and smiled. She began to follow him, and then she tripped over one of Comet's swords. She landed on the ground, surrounded by the mess that Comet had made earlier. The minivac floated above her. She sighed. She had to teach him how to be organized.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews, they're very much appreciated.**

 **Have a good Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **See you next time,**

 **Stargazer**


	13. Mewberty

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Now, here's the thing. This chapter isn't Diaz Family Vacation, and I'm also skipping Brittney's party.**

 **Why?**

 **Well, honestly, I forgot those episodes existed until I checked the episode list.**

 **And you guys have been asking for the Mewberty Chapter for so long, I thought I would just give it to you guys.**

 **If enough people ask me to write Diaz Family Vacation and Brittney's party, I will (Or I'll think about it at least).**

 **Also, I changed Genderbent Oskar's name to Oskana because it just fit more than the name I had before.**

 **And Janna is now in the story! Yay! Genderbent Janna's name is Jonas.**

 **Also, I think I'm gonna go back and edit the first couple chapters or so because I wrote them over a year ago and a lot, including names and such, has changed. What do you guys think about that?**

 **AND I CAN'T GO ON BEFORE MENTIONING THE EPISODE LIST FOR SEASON 2B, RIGHT? I think the second half of the season is going to actually kill me. "Just Friends" "Face the Music" "Starcrushed" Are they trying to kill us? Honestly, I think we're all going to die. Good luck everyone.**

 **And it takes me a while to reply to all your reviews. It maybe takes like an hour or so to reply to them all, so I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue the replies to the reviews. But I just want to tell you guys that I do see them all and they make me really happy.**

 **Now, I shouldn't keep you guys waiting so long because this was the chapter you were all waiting for.**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Mewberty**

Class was over. Comet was staring out the window at Oskana. She was playing her keytar on her car and singing about something that Comet could barely hear. He didn't even notice everyone piling out of the classroom because he was so focused on the delinquent girl.

Marcia tapped Comet's shoulder. "Com, it's time to go," she said. Comet sighed and got up. Marcia noticed something blue on his forehead. "You've got some paint on your forehead," she told him.

Comet looked confused at her, and then tried to look up at his forehead. He picked at the blue splotch on his forehead and slowly peeled it off. His eyes widened as he saw the blue heart between his fingers, his stomach lurching. "This isn't paint, Marcia."

Marcia raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest. "Then what is it?" she asked.

"I think it's…" his words trailed off into silence, "Mewberty." Blue hearts appeared all over his face. He pulled his bangs down over his face, as far as they would go, to hide the hearts.

"Um, okay," Marcia said awkwardly. "Mewberty," she repeated. She put her hand on Comet's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "That's nothing to be afraid of. There's something similar here on earth."

"You shouldn't confuse this with your earth things, Marcia," Comet told her. "I am from Mewni! Things are going to get really weird." He grabbed the sides of her hood and pulled her close to him. "You have to keep me away from girls." He paused, "Wait a second…." Marcia could basically see the hearts forming in his eyes. She knew that yeah, he was right, this was going to get weird. She tried to back away as much as possible, but he had a death grip on her hoodie. "Marci's a girl," he said.

"Alright, this is not happening," Marcia said, taking Comet's hands and forcing them to let go of her hoodie. She backed away and let Comet stand there with his arms just slightly stretched out. "How weird is this going to get?" she asked. "Like typical-Comet weird or destroy-the-school weird?"

"Destroy the school," Comet told her.

Marcia sighed. "Yup, that was what I was worried about," she said. "Let's go home."

Comet followed Marcia out of the classroom. Comet was on edge. He forced himself to watch Marcia just so he wouldn't get distracted by any other girl. But even though he was just watching the back of her head, he felt himself blushing and picked at the new hearts appearing on his face. He forced himself to look away.

He saw a girl walking down the hallway, coming their way. "Oh no oh no oh no. There's a girl. You've got this Com, just look away. Look away." But the hearts were already covering his face.

He reached out and tugged on Marcia's sleeve. "Marci, this isn't a good ide—" his words faded when he saw a girl with a rebellious haircut drinking water from the water fountain. He left Marcia and went over to stare at her.

The girl spotted him and gave him a strange look, wondering what exactly what he was doing, staring. Comet couldn't control what he said. "My turn," he said to her, smiling.

"Comet!" Marcia shouted. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. And then suddenly, Comet's hand turned blue and shot blue goo onto a locker. Comet tried to unstick himself, but it was impossible. The locker swung open with a loud crash and Comet fell onto the concrete and slid slightly.

"I'm stuck," Comet said.

"Here, let me help," Marcia said.

Comet jumped and locked himself inside the locker. "Your girl hands are part of the problem," he told her.

Marcia stood on her toes and peered into the locker to see him. "Is there a way I can help you?" she asked. "Is there something in your book of spells that can stop this?"

"Maybe," Comet muttered.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go home and get your spell book."

She was about to leave, but Comet quickly stopped her. "It's not at home," he told her. "I gave it to Fiona."

Marcia's eyes appeared in the lines in the locker. They made eye contact. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Okay, so maybe I lost a bet," Comet said. "It doesn't matter. Do you want to help me or not?"  
"Alright, I'll get it," Marcia said. "But we are talking about this betting this later." Marcia ran as fast as she could through the school hallways to find Fiona's classroom.

She found Fiona sitting next to an open window in her Spanish class. She knelt down on the ground and looked through the window at her. "Fiona," she whispered. "Fiona. I need Comet's book of spells."

Fiona looked over at her. "Lo siento, senorita Marcia. Solo puedo hablarte en Espanol," she said in perfect Spanish.

Marcia sighed, annoyed with her friend. Sure, she could completely understand what Fiona was saying, but wouldn't it just be easier to talk in English? She was in a hurry and she needed to get the spell book before Comet went completely insane and covered in hearts. "Where is Comet's spell book?" she asked.

"No, no, no," Fiona said. "Se pronuncia 'libro'. Lo entiendes? 'Libro'."

"Where is Comet's _libro_?" Marcia spat in annoyance.

"Muy bien," Fiona said, nodding and smiling. Marcia didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "Mi dio el libro a Jonas," she told Marcia.

"You gave it to Jonas?" Marcia whispered angrily. "Why did you give it to Jonas?" She grumbled to herself and walked away to reluctantly find Jonas.

Comet was peeling off the blue hearts that kept peering on his face. He slipped them through the locker vent and they were piling up against the locker door. He sighed and smiled. "That feels better."

And then the school bell rang. Comet's eyes widened. He backed up to the back of the locker, hoping he wouldn't see any girls. He had just gotten rid of all the hearts. But the students filled the hallways. And there were girls and the hearts appeared on his face, but it was over soon. "I guess that wasn't too bad," he said.

And then the girl's swim team walked out into the courtyard, right in front of him. He stopped breathing, knowing that something bad was about to happen. "Alright girls," the leader of the swim team said. "We're doing out warmup out here today. The pool has been… compromised. It was poop." She sighed. "Someone pooped in the pool. Anyway! Let's start stretching."

They began to stretch. Comet stared at them through the vent. More and more hearts appeared on his face and all over his body, so much so that the hearts flooded the locker.

Marcia saw Jonas showing off Comet's spell book to a bunch of his friends. Marcia stormed up to them. "Hey! Give me that book!" she shouted.

Jonas's friends looked at each other, muttered something about 'getting out of here' and ran. Marcia just rolled her eyes as she watched them go. "Ah, what? Guys! Come back!" Jonas called after his friends. He looked over at Marcia. "Look what you did."

Marcia knelt down in front of the book. "I've been looking everywhere for this book!" she said. She stood up and smiled down at it. "Now I can actually help Comet."

Jonas threw his arm around Marcia's shoulder. "Now that you have your little book, let's make some magic with it," Jonas said.

"I don't need your help, Jonas," Marcia told him. "Thank you."

Jonas just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He scoffed. "Whatever. You'll need me soon enough, Marcia. You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I got your house keys," he told her, dangling her keys from his fingers. He ran off through the school hallways, her keys in his hands. Marcia glared daggers at him as he ran.

Marcia took a deep breath and knelt back down in front of the book. "It's okay. I've got to stay focused." Marcia opened the book and began to flip through the pages. "Mewberty," she muttered to herself, "mewberty." All the pages were full of random pictures and random gibberish and Marcia couldn't see any signs of Mewberty. "None of this makes any sense. Isn't there a glossary in this thing?"

All of the sudden, the book's pages began to flip on it's own. When the pages settled, there was something—someone sitting in the book. She didn't look human. She was blue and had a purple gem in the middle of her long extended forehead. And she had really long unruly gray hair. Marcia stared down at the weird magical thing, mouth open in shock.

"Did someone say Glossaryck?" she asked.

Marcia just gaped at her. "Wha-what?"

"That's me. Madame Glossaryck." She made an arch with her arm in the air. Her name appeared above her head and 'of terms' under her. And that's what she said. "Of terms. At your service, monsieur."

"I'm not a monsieur," Marcia told him. "I'm a mademoiselle."

She looked Marcia up and down with a judgmental look. "Could've fooled me. Goodbye!" she said. She closed the book, shutting Marcia out.

"Wait!" Marcia exclaimed. "Don't go!"

"This book is not for people like you!" Glossaryck shouted. "Magical princes only!"

"But this isn't for me!" Marcia told her. "This is for Comet! I'm trying to help him!"

She could hear Glossaryck laugh from inside the book. "Ah, Comet Dragonfly." She peered out of the book to look at Marcia. "What's wrong with him?"

"Comet says he has Mewberty," Marcia explained. "We're trying to find a way to stop it. And by we—I mean me. He's currently stuck in a locker."

Glossaryck came out of the book and floated in the air in front of Marcia. "I suppose we could work something out. I don't usually make exceptions, so you should feel lucky."

"What do you want then?" Marcia asked.

"I want pudding," Glossaryck said.

"Pudding?" she asked. "Why pudding?"

"Because high school pudding is amazing and excellent. I want it," Glossaryck said. "Get me some pudding and I will help you." She cleared her throat and said once again, "Pudding."

Marcia groaned and stood up. "Fine," she said. "I'll get you pudding."

Comet was in a cocoon of blue hearts. His skin had turned completely blue and his eyes were in the shape of giant hearts. He was no longer himself. All of the sudden, the locker door swung open. A girl stood, looking at herself in her locker mirror with large headphones on her head. Comet froze. The girl didn't even notice him.

"Girl," he said dreamily. "Girl." Comet slowly extended his arm out of the cocoon and touched the girl's cheek. More blue hearts covered his face and his heart shaped eyes glowed. The girl slowly looked over at Comet. They stared at each other for a moment before the girl closed the locker like nothing happened.

Comet still sat in the locker, the cocoon growing and vines started to grow.

Marcia knelt in front of the spell book with a cup of pudding for Glossaryck. "Alright, I have your pudding," Marcia said to the closed book.

The book flipped open, revealing Glossaryck waiting inside. She opened up her mouth and just sat there, hovering slightly above the pages. Marcia looked awkwardly to the side. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I am waiting for you to feed me. Pudding doesn't eat itself." She opened her mouth wide again.

Marcia opened the pudding, extremely reluctant to feed the magical being. She just had to remind herself that this was for Comet. So she sucked it up and feed Glossaryck a spoonful of pudding. Somehow though, the pudding managed to get its way into Glossaryck's hair. "It's all stuck in your hair," Marcia said, turning away slightly because, to be honest, it was kind of gross.

Comet was stuck in a huge heart-shaped cocoon. He had almost completely transformed into something different. It was barely Comet anymore, it was something else.

Eventually, a student was brave enough to approach Comet's cocoon. She approached slowly and pressed her hand against the gooey exterior. Comet's hand pressed against the vague shape of the hand he could see from the inside. The girl jumped back, letting out a little shriek.

Five more hands pressed against the inside of the cocoon. And then Comet's silhouette appeared and the cocoon began to crack open. The girl quickly backed up to avoid the thing that would come out of the cocoon.

The blue skinned, six armed, heart eyed Comet floated into the air. Huge blue wings stretched out and held him in the air. He spotted the girl standing below him with wide eyes and a terrified expression. He smiled. "Girl," he said, with an ever growing smile. He flew fast towards the girl on the ground, reaching out for her.

"So," Glossaryck said as she ate another spoonful of pudding, "You said Star is going through—" she burped, "— mewberty?"

"How do I get it to stop?" Marcia asked.

Glossaryck laughed, her mouth full of pudding. "You can't stop it."

"That isn't an option right now. It needs to stop. Comet needs to go back to normal," Marcia said.

"It'll be over soon," Glossaryck said. "Comet should be back to normal by, uh," she checked the watch that had just appeared on her wrist, "3:57 pm. Or he won't."

"What do you mean, 'or he won't'?" Marcia asked.

"He won't be back to normal," Glossaryck said.

"There's nothing I can do?" Marcia asked. Glossaryck just opened her mouth, waiting for more pudding. "There's none left. You are it all."

"Scrape the sides!" Glossaryck sang.

Marcia reluctantly scraped the pudding off the sides of the cup and fed Glossaryck another spoonful. "Now talk," Marcia ordered.

"Look, kid," Glossaryck said. "Nature is like a runaway dump truck – hot, fast, and full of garbage."

Marcia cringed, thinking of the gross metaphor. "What?" she asked.

"Nature cannot be stopped," Glossaryck told her. "That's all."

"Oh come on!" Marcia exclaimed. "There needs to be more you can tell me."

Glossaryck laughed. "Oh, of course there is, she said. "But then, you're out of pudding." Glossaryck closed the book on herself, leaving Marcia alone to wonder about what to do.

All of the sudden there was a scream from somewhere in the school. Marcia knew instantly that it had something to do with Comet. "Thanks for nothing," she grumbled at the book before running towards the girl's screams.

Marcia walked through a blue vine covered hallway. Students were hiding in fear. And then she saw him. Comet was flying through the air, blue with wings. Her jaw dropped and she stumbled backwards. "What?" she asked, confused about how all of this was happening. She couldn't help but wonder if sweet, but slightly destructive, Comet could make this much of a mess.

She reluctantly walked forwards, trying to find out how bad the damage was when someone grabbed her hand. She whipped around and saw a bunch of doorless lockers. Inside the lockers were a bunch of girls from varying grade, some were in her classes. They were trapped in the lockers by thick strings of blue goo, the same kind that Comet had shot out of his fingers earlier. Marcia looked at the girl who had grabbed her hand. "You have to get us out of here," she said, obviously terrified.

Marcia heard the beating of wings and turned around. Comet was there, hovering in the air, carrying a girl with large glasses. Marcia was terrified to see the _creature_ that Comet had become. She couldn't believe it. "What the—" her words faded in confusion and fear. "Comet?" she asked.

Comet swooped down and pulled off the door of another locker with the blue goo from his fingers. He threw the girl with the big glasses into the locker and trapped her inside with a web of blue goo.

"Comet," Marcia said. "What happened to you? You've got to get a hold of yourself. You're scaring everyone." Comet looked over at her with no remorse at all. "You're scaring _me_." All of the sudden there was a sad look in his eyes, but it was gone almost after a second. And then Comet sprayed some more blue goo web onto the nerdy girl's face.

"I said _stop_ ," Marcia ordered. She grabbed Comet's arm, trying to stop him for making more of a mess.

"Now he's mad," the girl with big glasses said.

Marcia looked into the emptiness in Comet's eyes and immediately let go of Comet's arm. The blue goo web shot out of Comet's fingers, covering Marcia and gluing her to the wall. Marcia tried to break away from the web, but couldn't. "Comet, stop!" she exclaimed.

And he did. He pulled away and left her alone. And then there was the sound of terrible music filling the air. Comet flew up in the air and Marcia watched from the ground. And she heard him say, "Oskana."

Marcia freaked out as Comet flew towards the girl who was probably sitting on the hood of her car. Marcia pulled her way out of the blue goo web and ran to stop Comet.

Comet was so close to reaching Oskana, but then a net stopped him. Marcia stood on the school roof with a volleyball net restraining Comet from getting to Oskana. "Stop it, Comet!" Marcia shouted. Comet began to fly away and Marcia thought that she had solved the problem when she remembered that she still had the net around Comet. And then she was lifted off of the school roof.

Comet dragged Marcia through the tree and into the sky. Marcia screamed all the way, but knew she couldn't let Comet go. Comet through the hallways of the school, dragging Marcia on her heels, but she wouldn't let him go.

Then she heard Glossaryck's voice shout, "You're making things worse!" she shouted.

Marcia looked at Mewberty Comet. Her stomach lurched when she realized what she was going to have to do. She was just making things worse by keeping him trapped, she had to let him go and hope that he would turn back to normal and come back to her.

Marcia took a deep breath and let go of the volleyball net, falling right onto the concrete. Comet flew up in the air and disappeared for a moment. Then he reappeared, carrying Oskana's entire car with his blue goo web and flew up into the air. They disappeared into the dark clouds and there was nothing.

Marcia stopped and fell onto her knees. She looked over at Glossaryck and saw her sadly checking her watch. Marcia's stomach flipped as tears welled up in her eyes. Comet wasn't back to normal and he wouldn't be. And he wouldn't be coming back to her.

"Goodbye, Comet," Marcia said. She stared up at the dark clouds where she last saw him, biting on her lip to stop tears. But it didn't work. First there were silent tears falling down her cheeks. And then she was choking on sobs. She sunk from her knees to sitting on the concrete, her hands covering her face and her tears. She found herself saying, "Comet, come back."

There was a large crash right next to Marcia. She jumped and backed away. It was Oskana's car with Oskana still sitting on the hood with her keytar. "Sup, nerdy girl," Oskana said.

Marcia looked up at the sky. Something was shooting down towards the ground. It crashed into the remaining pile of hearts of Comet's cocoon. She knew it was him. Her heart beat fast, like it was about to burst out of her chest. Marcia ran towards the pile of hearts and what she hoped was Comet.

"Comet!" Marcia shouted.

Comet stood up in the pile of hearts, dazed, confused. "Ugh," he groaned.

Marcia grinned and her heart fluttered. Tears formed in her eyes again, but this time they were happy. "You came back!" Marcia shouted. She threw her arms around Comet and hugged him as tight as she could. Comet smiled and wrapped his arms around Marcia's waist and pulled her close. "I thought I lost you," she told him.

"Don't worry," Comet said, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I'll never leave you again."

She felt warm and made sure to hug him tight enough to let him know how much she cared about him. But all of the sudden there was a fluttering. Marcia quickly let go and backed away. "What was that?" Marcia asked.

"Oh," Comet said. He turned around and showed off two small, blue wings, fluttering on his back. "They're my mewberty wings!"

"So does that mean that you can fly?" Marcia asked him.

"I don't know," Comet shrugged. He grabbed Marcia's hand. "Let's test it out."

They ran through the hallway and jumped, they remained in the air for a half a second before falling flat on the ground. "Nope. Can't fly," Comet said.

They sat up, Marcia laughing. "It doesn't matter," she said. She saw Comet looking at her, a confused expression on his face. "What?" Marcia asked.

"Why do your eyes look like you were crying?" Comet asked her.

Marcia's hand reflexively reached up towards her eyes. "What?"

"Were you crying?" he asked. Marcia didn't say anything. Comet realized that she had. "Why were you crying?" he asked. Marcia still didn't say anything. Comet took a second, but realized that she had been crying over him. His heart sank. He scooted over towards Marcia and wrapped her up in another hug. "Sorry I made you worry, Marci," he said.

Marcia smiled. "It's fine."

They sat on the concrete, hugging. Peace was restored.

* * *

 **How did you guys like the Mewberty chapter, huh?**

 **I hope I did a good job. Tell me what you guys thought by leaving a review.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**

 **See you later with the next chapter, Pixtopia (and after that, Blood Moon Ball)**

 **Bye!**

 **\- Stargazer**


	14. Regarding mistakes and new ideas

**Ah, yes, I finally slipped up**

I came here to kind of explain the mistakes I made in the last chapter.

So in the last chapter I accidentally called Comet Star which was bound to happen sometime. I guess it just kind of slipped through. I didn't notice it at all. So that happened, but it was always going to.

 **Now, if you notice this, wait before you leave a review telling me about it. Check the other reviews first and if you see that someone has already left a review telling me about my slip up, please do not leave another one. Every single time I get an email about a review I got, I always read it immediately, so I haven't missed it and am aware of my slip up.**

Also, the Spanish in this chapter was pretty bad as well. You can't really blame me though because I took it right from the transcript and ran it through Google Translate so I could understand what it said. I have never taken a Spanish Class in my life (I'm in French 2 at the moment) so I appreciate all of you who know Spanish telling me what it should actually say.

 **But again, check and make sure that there isn't already a review telling me about correct Spanish before leaving one yourself.**

Now, the next chapter is not going to be Pixtopia actually. I'm gonna write one where Marcia takes Comet to Disneyland because I just kind of need that in my life and it's cute. So tell me if you guys are for that or against it, because it a lot of you guys are against a chapter like that, I won't write it.

Also, I'm writing another AU SVTFOE fic. Yay. This one will not be based around the episodes. The AU is normal human girl Star (I don't know what it's actually called). It's basically like Star and her family aren't from Mewni and they're just normal humans who move in next door to the Diazes. So no magic, just cute human Star and Marco being cute and stuff. It's going to have some of the elements of the original idea for Star where she was a kid who thought she was a magical princess and Marco (who was Sol at the time) was very annoyed by her and didn't like her that much.

So tell me what you think of that idea.

And I am still working on my Harry Potter AU fic as well. I just kind of hit a roadblock with that one.

 **So that's all for now. Sorry this wasn't a real chapter. Tell me what you guys think of my ideas and such.**

 **See you guys later.**

 **\- Stargazer ;)**


	15. I don't know how to say this

**No, this isn't a new chapter, I'm sorry. But this is important.**

Here's the thing... I haven't felt any inspiration to write anything for this fanfiction. It's just kind of boring now. I'm just rewriting the episodes and stuff. I have not wanted to write for this fanfiction in so long. It's felt more like a job than something I want to do, so why continue to write it? Now, I'm not saying I'm going to disappear from the whole fanfiction scene because I'm not, trust me. I'm still writing fanfiction. I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfiction I'm not sure I'm going to upload and I have two other SVTFOE fanfictions I'm working on (one being a Harry Potter AU whoops). So I'll update when I post one of those fanfictions and you can go read those.

I know you guys like Comet and Marcia and I still like writing about the characters too. In fact I feel really overprotective and don't like it when I see other genderbent fanfictions with them. So I might come back to this fanfiction, but I don't know when.

My life is also crazy busy. I'm probably going to start taking college classes next year (as a high school junior) and I've just have had so much going on. Also the season finale absolutely slaughtered me. So updating is really hard for me because I have other projects I have to prioritize, like the books I'm working on (I mostly write my Harry Potter fanfiction whoops).

So it's goodbye for now I guess. But don't worry, I'll be back. Just with new fanfictions. I'll update and tell you guys where you can find them. I'm really sorry I have to do this, I would love to keep updating but I haven't felt any passion or need to. I'll be back with all new ideas and all new universes to explore. So I'll see you guys later.

Lots of love,

The Stargazer.


	16. New Story, yes this is an advertisement

**Hey guys**

Long time no see.

But hey, I have a new story for you guys.

It's called Bedroom Window.

So if you're interested in reading a new fanfiction written by me, please go check it out.

You can find it through my profile.

Thanks guys

 **Lots of Love,**

 **The Stargazer.**


	17. Comet Reboot?

Hi.

So, in my parting statement from this story, I said I might come back to it... and I have.

I'm writing a reboot.

I just thought that I wanted to come back to the characters of Comet and Marcia and just make everything a lot better than it was before.

Because honestly, I don't know why you guys read this story. I might just be super critical of myself, but I hate the way this story was written. It's the show with almost the same dialogue but genderbent characters.

I was around 14 when I started writing this story and my writing has vastly improved over the past two or so years. It's just a bad story. All the support you guys gave me kept me wanting to write this story, but towards the end, I was so unhappy with it I couldn't go on. I was not proud of this story in the slightest.

But, I'm coming back to it. So, I don't know if you guys want to read this new rebooted version or not. It's a lot different from this original Comet fanfic, but so much better in my opinion.

And I mean, I'm still not going to be the best at updating. I'm out of public school and I'm homeschooled almost full time so my schedule is pretty flexible, but I'm still constantly swamped with schoolwork. For example, I have three essays due on Tuesday for my dual enrollment English class. So, there will probably still be long breaks between chapters. I just want to make these new chapters good... if you guys want them, of course.

So that's all I have to say for now. Please leave reviews telling me if you want this new reboot of Comet vs the Forces of Evil or not and if you guys do, I'll make one more chapter describing the different details about this new reboot fanfic because it is really different from this one you guys are used to reading.

Anyway, bye for now guys.

~ The Stargazer


	18. Comet AND the forces of Evil

**Hello!**

So you guys said you wanted me to write this story. So I will. And so this is just here to tell you what this rebooted story is going to be like.

Alright, so I'm going back to what I really wanted this story to be like when I first started writing it.

So, it's going to stick to the main plot of the episodes and the overarching plots and issues, but I am changing it up a _lot_ more than I did while writing this version. I'm going to be going way more into detail on things and adding cute little slice of life chapters like Comet and Marcia going to Disneyland because they live near it and who doesn't like going to Disneyland? It'll be adorable. I tried to do that with this story, but it never worked out.

I'll be trying to change up the episodes a lot, but making sure that they still hit the points they need to hit, like introducing new characters, introducing important plot points, and important character development stuff. But I'm adding way more detail in these chapters. In fact, I'm pretty sure one episode is going to need several chapters just so I can add the detail I want it to have.

For character design, I'm changing it up a bit according to the genderbent Star we saw during Mathmagic. And I'm going to be describing Comet's outfits in detail because they need to obviously change. Meanwhile, Marcia's outfit it just going to change in the slightest bit so it'll be described once really. I'm going to put drawings of the characters on my Tumblr, a-random-starco-blog, so you can go check that out once I put those up.

So, I kind of want to more accurately represent the kind of 14-year-olds that I met in freshman year when I was 14. So there will probably be strong language and I'll be exploring thoughts and stuff and basically just like making them feel as real as possible... as real as a magical prince from another dimension who fights monsters all the time you get. But you know what I mean.

Also, like, I'm probably going to make references to things, and I think I'm going to make a game out of it. Like, I'll tell you if a reference is in the chapter in the author's note. In the chapter following, I'll be saying what the reference is and if you knew it, you earn an amount of coolness points. The points are going to mean nothing, but you can brag about how many points you have in the reviews. I don't know... I thought it would be fun and I would just try it and adjust or stop if I need to. But that's that.

Oh, and a lot more Starco than in the show. Just genderbent Starco, but it works.

Basically, it's going to change a lot. My writing is much better improved. And hopefully, I'll be releasing the first chapter very soon.

And yes, I am going to be making a whole new story for this. It's going to be called "Comet and the Forces of Evil". It shares the name with the original Star comics that Daron Nefcy did. So, keep a look out for that and look out for stuff about the story on my Tumblr blog. I'll write one last chapter on here when I release the story, and there will always be a link to the new chapters on my Tumblr blog.

So, before I leave, I'm going to list off what I renamed the characters.

Star is Comet Dragonfly (just like in the original)

Marco is Marcia Diaz (mostly going by Marcy though, and it's the same as in the original)

Moon is Callisto Dragonfly (Callisto is the name of the second largest moon of Jupiter, so still a Moon)

River is Laguna Dragonfly (Laguna is the name for like pools or ponds, but also the name of places in California like Laguna beach and another city has the name Laguna where some of my family used to live, so it's a nice little reference for me)

Angie (Marco's mom) is Andrew Diaz (Don't have a real reason for this, just liked the name)

Raphael (Marco's dad) is Rosita Diaz (I was looking for names with Mexican or Spanish origins and chose this one)

Jackie Lynn Thomas is Jackson Lynn Thomas (Instead of Jackson Lynn being the full first name like Jackie Lynn is, Jackson is one of those people who use their middle name all the time. So yeah. And he goes by Jack)

Janna is Jonah Ordonia (I liked like name Jonah and it's similar to Janna so it works)

Pony Head is Leopold Pony Head (Pony head, in the show, never goes by her first name, but it says her name in Star and Marco's guide to every dimension, so the situation is the same. Leopold Pony Head just goes by Pony Head)

Tom is Torrie Lucitor (The most common name for genderbent Tom is Tammy, but I really don't like that name, so it's Torrie now)

Ferguson is Fiona (Just like the original. She'll be in the story a lot more than she is on the show)

Alfonzo is Alanna (Similiar to the original. She'll also be in the story a lot more than she is on the show)

Starfan13 is Cometfan12 (Duh)

Oskar is Odelia Greason (Liked the name a lot)

Buff Frog is Buff Frog (There is no reason to change this name. It might be confusing at times, but stick with it)

Now Villians

Ludo is Luda (Didn't change)

Toffee is Caramel (Specifically pronounced Care-a-mel for this story. I usually pronounce it like Car-mel, but Care-a-mel sounds better for the story)

The monsters in Ludo's army will either have no name change or a slight name change.

And no, I don't have a name for Eclipsa yet.

So that's all for now. Be on the lookout.

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~ The Stargazer**


	19. COMET AND THE FORCES OF EVIL HAS ARRIVED

Hey guys.

Just thought I would tell you that the first chapter of Comet and the Forces of Evil is up!

Please head over there and give it a read.

I promise it is much better than this one.

Happy reading!

~ The Stargazer


End file.
